


Magia y Voluntad

by LiliumDea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumDea/pseuds/LiliumDea
Summary: Sirius ha muerto y Harry está harto de su vida. Su deseo de tener otra identidad junto con el dolor de su pérdida son el detonante para que la magia responda y le dé otra oportunidad. ¿El problema? Ha renunciado sin saber a su existencia.En otro tiempo, un adolescente desea a alguien con quien compartir sus ambiciones, alguien que lo complemente, y una estrella fugaz le hace entrega de lo que ha pedido.Esta historia se ubica a partir del capítulo 37 del quinto libro para luego retroceder al año 1941.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 12





	1. El caos

**Author's Note:**

> Dado que fue un momento del quinto libro el que inspiró esta historia, decidí añadir esa parte para dar el contexto necesario, no obstante, este primer capítulo es algo corto. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

Él tenía la culpa de que Sirius hubiera muerto; todo era culpa suya. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido para caer en la trampa de Voldemort, si no hubiera estado tan convencido de que lo que había visto en su sueño era real, o si se hubiera planteado la posibilidad, como había dicho Hermione, de que Voldemort confiara en la afición de Harry a hacerse el héroe...

Era insufrible, no quería pensar en ello, no podía aguantarlo. Dentro de él había un terrible vacío que no deseaba sentir ni examinar, un obscuro agujero donde antes estaba Sirius, un agujero del que Sirius se había desvanecido; no deseaba estar solo con aquel enorme y silencioso vacío, no lo soportaba...

Detrás de él, un cuadro soltó un sonoro ronquido y una voz impasible dijo:

—¡Ah, Harry Potter!

Phineas Nigellus dio un enorme bostezo y estiró los brazos mientras contemplaba a Harry con sus pequeños pero vivaces ojos.

—¿Qué te trae a estas horas de la mañana? —le preguntó Phineas—. Se supone que en este despacho sólo puede entrar el legítimo director. ¿Acaso te ha enviado Dumbledore? Ah, no me digas que... —Volvió a bostezar, y un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo—. ¿He de llevarle otro mensaje al inútil de mi tataranieto?

Harry no podía hablar. Phineas Nigellus no sabía que Sirius estaba muerto, y él era incapaz de decírselo. Contarlo en voz alta supondría convertir la muerte de su padrino en algo definitivo, absoluto, irreparable.

Unos cuantos retratos más empezaron a moverse. El terror que le producía la idea de que lo interrogaran impulsó a Harry a cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas y a llevar una mano al picaporte de la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió. Harry estaba encerrado.

—Supongo que esto significa que Dumbledore volverá a estar pronto entre nosotros —aventuró el mago corpulento de nariz roja que colgaba en la pared, detrás de la mesa del director. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que el mago lo observaba con mucho interés. El chico asintió y tiró otra vez del picaporte sin volverse, pero la puerta seguía cerrada—. Cuánto me alegro —comentó el mago—. Nos hemos aburrido mucho sin él. —Se acomodó en el sitial en que lo habían retratado y sonrió benignamente a Harry—. Dumbledore tiene muy buena opinión de ti, como ya debes de saber —continuó—. Sí, ya lo creo. Te tiene en gran estima.

El sentimiento de culpa que llenaba el agujero que Harry tenía en el pecho, una especie de monstruoso y pesado parásito, empezó a retorcerse y contorsionarse. 

Harry ya no podía más, no soportaba ser quien era. Nunca se había sentido tan atrapado por su propia mente y por su propio cuerpo, y nunca había deseado con tanta intensidad ser otra persona o tener cualquier otra identidad.

Ante este pensamiento, su magia comenzó a descontrolarse, aquél dolor que sentía hundido en su alma se tornó físico, no podía describir la sensación, pero se sentía herido por completo. Los cuadros comenzaron a temblar y sus ocupantes despertaron asustados.

En ese momento las llamas en la chimenea vacía se agitaron verdes y de ella emergió Dumbledore. Al ver el estado de Harry se congeló como si verlo simplemente abriera paso al abismo de todos sus temores.

—Harry, mi muchacho... —a pesar de que quiso mantener en su voz la calma, era imposible que no se filtrara en ella el temor.

De cualquier manera, Harry no parecía escucharlo, apretaba su varita con fuerza y convulsionaba de pie rodeado por olas de poder puro que escapaban de su cuerpo, para ser más exactos, sentía Harry que escapaban de ese agujero en su pecho. 

Dumbledore jamás había estado frente a un arrebato de magia similar, sólo lo había visto en las memorias de otra persona, y la perspectiva de que el resultado de aquél se repitiera hacía a su corazón estremecer. 

Una nueva ola de magia bruta se desprendió de Harry agrietando el suelo y las paredes, llevándose en el camino varios cuadros. Sus ocupantes dieron gritos de horror y apenas pudieron escapar a sus cuadros vecinos con el miedo latente de ser alcanzados de igual forma en sus nuevos lugares.

Dumbledore fue arrojado hacia la pared por la ola de magia, asustado revisó en su bolso al pequeño polluelo que ahora era Fawkes, éste se encontraba bien, sin embargo veía al joven con infinita tristeza, Dumbledore también entendía lo que sucedía, la magia a su alrededor se lo decía. Estaba aterrado de las consecuencias... Como si la magia per se de Harry sin control no fuese suficiente, la magia de Hogwarts comenzó a concentrarse alrededor del joven.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró... Pero su pregunta no tendría respuesta.

La mente de Harry era un caos. El dolor de todas las heridas sufridas, de toda su soledad y de todas sus pérdidas lo embargaba, no soportaba ser quien era, quería ser libre, libre de todas esas cargas sobre él, libre de su cuerpo, libre de su mente, ser otra persona, borrar su dolor, borrar todo el mal que le había sido causado con sus malas decisiones y con las decisiones que los demás tomaron por él.

Cuando Dumbledore tuvo sólo una mirada de los verdes ojos de Harry, bastó una fracción de ella para transmitir todo su sufrimiento, su legeremancia le permitió hundirse con él en ese mar de dolor, sin poder evitarlo... lloró. Todo era su culpa.

La magia de Harry se había hecho una con la del castillo, todo Hogwarts temblaba, las paredes se desmoronaban como si fuesen de arena, entonces, viendo el resultado de sus acciones, Dumbledore susurró... 

—Magia... Haz tu voluntad. 

En ese momento todo estalló. Harry sintió un abrazador fuego consumirlo y una onda de energía destruyó lo que había a su paso... La obscuridad le llamó y en medio del caos que consumía todo, su alma fue libre. 


	2. La maldición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia fue originalmente publicada en Wattpad, no obstante, decidí venir a esta plataforma para que la magia del traductor haga que llegue a más personas, digo, si yo he logrado disfrutar de otras historias por ello, creo que es justo. 
> 
> Las fechas de publicación originales son las que estoy dejando aquí. Actualmente van 12 capítulos. Estaré viniendo a dejar uno diariamente hasta alcanzar la publicación original. A partir del capítulo 13, publicaré primero en la plataforma que tenga más reacciones.

Un joven Slytherin se encontraba acostado en el frío y duro suelo de la torre de astronomía, era de madrugada, pero se encontró con que sus sueños no le dejarían seguir durmiendo. Hastiado había salido de su dormitorio y buscó en la soledad de los pasillos respuestas a las incógnitas que le rodeaban. 

¿Quién era él? Una joven promesa para el mundo mágico. Estaba en tercer grado y aún así su consejo era buscado por los jóvenes de grados superiores. Había leído la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y si bien cuando entró al colegio no esperaba ningún tipo de relación con otras personas debido a su experiencia en el orfanato, donde nunca fue aceptado, secretamente no esperaba ser despreciado también en su mundo. 

El sombrero seleccionador le había enviado a la casa de las serpientes, una situación irónica debido a su particular habilidad... Habilidad que habría mantenido oculta debido a las palabras de Dumbledore qué, sin embargo, fue la responsable de que al fin pudiera hacerse si bien no de amigos, sí algunos compañeros que le aceptaban y en cuya compañía planeaba mejoras para su mundo, aún así, este día le había ocurrido algo que había traído de regreso sus pesadillas...

Salía de su clase de transformaciones con una jaqueca, no sabía por qué siempre que estaba en clase con Dumbledore terminaba así. El hombre no le desagradaba, era hábil en su rama, pero le incomodaba su necesidad de saber todo lo que hacía, iba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó le llamaban. 

—¡Tom! —la rasposa y risueña voz del profesor Slughorn le llamaba desde el final del pasillo, detrás de todos los estudiantes.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Pensé que después de la clase de hoy ya no lo vería hasta el viernes. 

—Oh, sí. Lo supuse muchacho. Pasa que quiero mostrar a los estudiantes de quinto la poción multijugos antes de que termine el curso, además de que tengo en éxtasis otra para la clase de mañana. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la preparación de las pociones que debo entregar en la enfermería.

El profesor Slughorn era el único que ciertamente le agradaba, así que no tuvo problema en aceptar. Además, el olor de los vapores de las pociones le relajaban, y con su jaqueca, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Acompañó al profesor a su laboratorio y en cómodo silencio comenzó a trabajar con él, habría sido una manera perfecta de despejar su mente si el profesor no hubiese hecho la estúpida pregunta que terminó con la sutil orden disfrazada de sugerencia que, al final, culminó en sus aborrecibles sueños.

—Tom... ¿Tienes novia? 

Pese al tono casual utilizado, Tom casi derrama mal un ingrediente, aunque haciendo acopio del autocontrol que poseía, mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia en su lugar. 

—Creo que aún soy demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas profesor. Por ahora mi único interés es el estudio. La perfección que tanto le agrada de mí requiere de mucha dedicación -contestó cortésmente. 

—¡Oh, Tom! ¡Por supuesto que me agradas! Y no solamente por lo excepcional que eres muchacho. Pero, aunque tienes razón, muchos compañeros de tu edad han aprovechado todo el curso sus salidas a Hogsmeade con lindas chicas o... —dudoso, continuó—. Chicos. Tú sólo fuiste tres veces en el año, y siempre solo. 

A Tom no se le escapó el particular tono que usó su profesor... ¡Con chicos! Meneó la cabeza en negación. 

—Se equivoca —dijo con fingida indulgencia—. He ido en compañía de Abraxas, Orion y Walburga. 

—Pero Orion y Walburga tengo entendido están comprometidos, y a Abraxas lo he visto salir con una chica de cuarto. ¿Por qué no has buscado a alguien? Con tu porte e inteligencia no dudo que tengas a muchas chicas tras de ti. 

Era verdad. Ahora gozaba de cierta popularidad, tanto en Slytherin como en Ravenclaw. Sin embargo nadie le atraía.

—Insisto en que aún soy muy joven para preocuparme por eso.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber qué clase de persona te atrae o atraerá? -dijo emocionado.

—¿Disculpe? —genuinamente se encontraba confundido, sabía por dónde iba la línea de pensamiento del profesor.

—¡Ven! —caminó alegre entre las mesas y se dirigió al caldero que mantenía en éxtasis, al ver en Tom una expresión de duda, animó—. ¡Acércate! ¡Vamos!

De manera reticente llegó junto a él, el profesor quitó el hechizo, inmediatamente el vapor de la poción comenzó a elevarse. El profesor aspiró con melancolía...

—¡Ahhh! —suspiró con aire embelazado—. Aún huelo en ella el invierno, el chocolate y la cereza... Ya sabes... Esos olores tan propios de Hogsmeade.

Tom supuso entonces que Horace Slughorn conoció a la persona de la que se enamoró en sus años de escuela.

Su monólogo interno concluyó en que no había nada de malo con intentarlo. Se acercó lo suficiente e inspiró suavemente... Sintió la calidez del vapor, pero no hubo olor alguno. Confundido abrió los ojos.

El profesor tenía una sonrisa boba y sus ojos se hundían en sus cuencas en una expresión de curiosidad insana.

—¿Y bien?... ¿Qué hueles Tom?

Él inspiró por segunda vez, haciéndolo mucho más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo... Nada. Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera olía las hierbas de las que sabía estaba compuesta la poción.

—Yo... No tiene aroma.

La expresión del profesor se mostró herida por un momento, y luego sonrió socarronamente.

—¡Oh, por favor! Soy discreto. ¡Puedes confiar en mí! Después de todo, aunque me digas lo que hueles, con tantas personas en Hogwarts no habría manera de que supiera de quien se trata.

Esta vez Tom no tenía una máscara que usar, en verdad le confundía el hecho de que no hubiese olor alguno.

—¿Sabe si ha pasado antes? Quiero decir... Esto. Que para alguien la poción no tenga olor.

Su mirada mostró la incertidumbre que sentía y el profesor supo que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Nada, Tom? ¿Ni siquiera los componentes? —la negativa del muchacho lo sorprendió-. Vaya... Esto es... Extraño, por no decir insólito. Esta poción está preparada perfectamente. Por eso es que para mí tiene los olores de la mujer que amé en mi juventud. En caso de haberla hecho mal, al menos podría oler el anís. Como sabes, huele diferente para cada persona. 

—Quizá... Quizá se debe a que no me interesa nadie. 

Dio por zanjado el asunto y regresó a trabajar con las pociones que preparaba previamente, sin embargo el profesor se quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos mirando al caldero. Entonces nuevamente puso el hechizo de éxtasis y sacudió la cabeza. Su expresión no le gustó nada a Tom, sin embargo se mantuvo callado. 

Cuando hubo terminado se despidió lo más cortés que pudo, considerando su ánimo, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Quizá frente al maestro fingió indiferencia, pero le inquietaba. 

Después de leer todo lo que encontró sobre la amortentia se sentía extraño. Sí, la poción olía de manera diferente para cada persona según lo que le atrajera, pero esta condición era universal y se suponía sin excepciones. 

Aclaraban todos y cada uno de los libros que si la persona nunca había estado enamorada o no le atraía alguien, como era su caso, podría oler los ingredientes más fuertes de la misma, como el ajenjo, el anís y el comino... En cambio, una persona enamorada olería cualquier cosa relacionada a los momentos especiales o lugares que tuviesen que ver con el dueño de sus afectos. Hasta las personas con el corazón roto, personas que habían perdido al amor de su vida o personas que por alguna circunstancia dejaran de creer en el amor, seguirían oliendo o aquello que les recordara a ese amor perdido, o regresarían a oler los ingredientes bases de la poción. ¿Qué significado tendría entonces que él no percibiera absolutamente nada en ella?

Esa noche al dormir, sus sueños trajeron a él memorias que había sepultado en los confines de su mente... Deseos de un niño tonto y necesitado de cariño, imágenes de la añoranza por una familia que aparentemente todos eran capaces de conseguir. 

Vio pasar en sus sueños a los niños que crecieron con él en el orfanato y que se iban uno a uno, abrazados cariñosamente por parejas que derramaban en ellos aquello que a él tanta falta le hacía y que no sabía qué era. Vio a los otros tantos que llegaron luego de él y que, cómo no... Se fueron. Él en cambio se quedó allí, esperando... Él siguió allí, él seguía allí... Él seguiría allí. Él siempre estaría solo. 

El estúpido caldero apareció en sus sueños, y ni siquiera allí le regaló algún aroma... Los cálidos vapores de la poción se transformaron en frías agujas que se clavaban en sus pulmones. 

Él no sabía amar. ¿Cómo sabría si a él nadie lo había amado? Él jamás podría amar... Esa era la respuesta que no encontraría en ningún libro... Y no la encontraría porque solamente él estaba condenado a estar solo. Únicamente él jamás tendría a alguien. Su única compañía sería la nada. Por eso la nada se robaba los aromas que todos los demás sí podrían percibir. 

Él sabía que el profesor lo sabía. Vio esa mirada que tanto odiaba... La misma mirada que le dio Dumbledore el día que lo conoció... Le tuvo lástima, lástima como la que inspira un perro callejero, y de igual manera, miedo. Miedo porque hasta el perro más manso, a punta de palos aprende a morder. 

Tanto Dumbledore como Slughorn ahora sabían que él jamás sabría amar, que no podría hacerlo, que no había nada para él, que jamás sería amado, jamás amaría... Esa maldición la cargaba desde el momento de nacer. ¿Cómo alguien nacido de la muerte podría amar? 

Se había despertado sudando y poco faltó para que gritase... Su único compañero de dormitorio era Abraxas, pero de igual forma habría sido humillante ser descubierto con pesadillas como si se tratara de un infante. ¡Tenía CATORCE años, por Salazar! 

Era así que se encontraba viendo hacia el cielo en la torre... El verano alejaba las nubes y tenía una vista privilegiada de las estrellas que los muggles jamás soñarían. Las estrellas... "Hasta ellas tenían familia", pensó con ironía.

Sabía que era mitad de semana y que no podría volver a intentar dormir... Con su palidez sería imposible ocultar la mala noche que estaba pasando. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. 

Dejó fluir su magia, como lo hacía cada vez que iba a comprar sus útiles al Callejón Diagon para que nadie se cruzara en su camino, de nuevo sonrió con ironía "¡Y pensar que se había alegrado por ello!" 

El aura de su magia ahuyentaba a las demás personas. ¿Por qué? Porque su aura era obscura, dañina, mortal, repulsiva... Porque nadie nunca querría vincular su vibrante magia a la suya. 

Este día debería ser importante, estaba comprendiendo cosas que cambiarían su vida para siempre. 

Él era especial, siempre lo supo, y el conocer a sus congéneres sólo reafirmó ese conocimiento. Ni siquiera aquellos alumnos que se graduarían en ese curso tenían su capacidad mágica, mucho menos su inteligencia. Él cambiaría las cosas. 

Su mirada se perdía en los millones de estrellas que se vislumbraban en el firmamento. Lentamente se puso de pie y dejó que su magia emergiera como el vapor de un géiser. 

—Muéstrame en este momento que no estaré solo por el resto de mi vida. Muéstrame que contrario a lo que dice esa insulsa poción, hay alguien para mí. Muéstrame en este instante... O que el mundo se prepare. Porque si no hay lugar para alguien como yo ahora... Voy a crearlo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo. 

La ira en su voz habría hecho temblar al mago más poderoso de su tiempo, y en otro tiempo sus palabras lanzadas al silencio de la noche no tuvieron más respuesta que la caricia del viento, sin embargo esta noche del 18 de junio de 1941 no sería así. 

Un crujido en el cielo casi lo convence de que era un ataque muggle, después de todo, su guerra cobraba fuerza. Sin embargo, efectivamente pareció que el firmamento se rompía y una de sus estrellas fue arrancada de el. 

Vio una estrella caer hacia el bosque prohibido dejando tras de sí estelas verdes y rojas.

Sentía un caos en su mente, no hallaba claramente el recuerdo de cómo, pero ya estaba entrando al bosque prohibido, si se esforzaba, apenas hacía unos instantes bajaba las escaleras saltando hasta cuatro escalones en su acelerada carrera.

Afianzaba el agarre en su varita, jamás sería tan descuidado como para estar sin ella, ni siquiera en el orfanato se alejaba de ella...

—Lumos —dijo y la punta de su varita iluminó su camino.

Avanzaba lentamente con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad nada normal para él, era como en su primera vez en el mundo mágico. Cada paso que daba sentía le acercaba a algo importante, aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

Después de caminar un rato ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar algo, de hecho se sentía estúpido haber corrido así buscando quién sabía qué. "¡Como si fuera posible que una estrella cayera del cielo!".

Según lo que había aprendido de los libros muggles, la última vez que un objeto cayó del espacio extinguió la mayoría de las formas de vida que existían.

Se detuvo.

—¡Esto es absurdo! 

Acababa de girar para emprender su camino de regreso cuando de reojo vio un destello verde. La piel de su espalda se erizó. Él le tenía en la vida miedo a una sola cosa... La muerte. Ese destello no le pareció otra cosa que un Avada kedavra, la maldición asesina. 

Por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás y a pesar del repertorio de hechizos que conocía, el que salio de su boca acompañado de un errático movimiento de su muñeca provocado por la raíz saltada de un árbol, fue... 

—¡Diffindo! 

Un grito femenino se oyó junto al ruido de algunas ramas al ser seccionadas y el golpe seco que su propio cuerpo generó al tocar el suelo.

¿Qué había pasado?


	3. Cicatrices

Había alguien más ahí y eso le heló la sangre, él atacó, pero lo hizo porque iban a atacarlo. ¿No es así? Se incorporó e invocó nuevamente el hechizo de luz, a unos pasos de él estaba la evidencia del corte desesperado que lanzó ante el terror que le provocaba pensar en la muerte, las ramas de aquellos árboles fueron cortadas limpiamente, a nada de ello, se encontraba un cuerpo. 

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia él sólo para acabar de rodillas ante la realidad de su acción. No, esa persona no podría haber intentado atacarlo, estaba desvalida. 

Él nunca soltaba su varita, sin embargo esta vez la dejó de lado para acercarse a examinar a la víctima de su miedo. 

Se trataba de una chica y estaba sin ropa, poco le importaba ese detalle, buscó sentir el pulso, pero su cuerpo estaba tan rígido y frío que no halló nada en su muñeca, entonces colocó dos dedos en su cuello, ahí sí localizó la señal de vida que buscaba y suspiró con fuerza. No había notado que contenía su respiración hasta ese momento. Estaba viva, pero... ¿Quién era? 

Se tomó tiempo para examinarla, su piel era tan pálida que fácilmente podría competir con el tono propio, tenía una abundante mata de cabello enmarañado, en la actual posición era difícil saber qué tan largo era, pero tampoco es que lo fuera tanto, al ser de noche no podría estar seguro del color. 

Era demasiado delgada y bajita, si juzgara únicamente por su estatura, diría que tenía 12 años, sin embargo, sus pechos no tan incipientes como deberían ser para alguien de esa edad, revelaban que era algo mayor, fue inevitable que le dedicara a esa parte del femenino cuerpo un escrutinio más profundo, no por morbo, sino por curiosidad, eran turgentes, pero la pálida aureola se coronaba con unos pequeños pezones que le daban un aire infantil.

Su abdomen sorprendentemente se veía marcado como si fuese deportista, pero a la vez, también era muy fácil notar sus costillas, como si su alimentación no fuese regular, rayando en el descuido, un contraste bastante peculiar, lo mismo para sus caderas. De su abdomen quiso pasar, así que sólo vio de reojo lo necesario para revelar que era una chica, no que sus pechos no lo hubiesen gritado antes. Sus piernas se veían como si fuese corredora, pero igualmente eran delgadas, por ello se veían alargadas aunque ella en sí fuese bajita.

Sus pies a pesar de los pasos que había dado no se veían sucios, también eran pequeños, luego de observarlos por un momento regresó a su rostro, tenía una boca delgada y algo alargada, casi parecería la boca de un chico, otra minucia extraña. La nariz larga y respingada no ofrecía mayor detalle, sus pestañas eran espesas y curvadas de manera natural, sus cejas más pobladas de lo que una chica las tendría, pero definidas, y observaba ese pormenor cuando sobre la ceja derecha vio sangre, se atrevió a tocar y fue entonces que notó que el flequillo de la chica estaba empapado de ella, al levantarlo la vio. 

—¡Maldición! —dejó escapar con frustración. 

Había tenido la esperanza de no haberla herido, sin embargo tenía un corte sobre la frente. 

Recogió su varita y la deslizó bajo su manga, se quitó la capa y la echó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, luego metió sus manos por debajo de su tórax para levantarla. Por fascinante que fuera observarla no era justo mantenerla en ese lugar, mucho menos si estaba herida, se sorprendió de que no pesara tanto como habría esperado.

La acomodaba para cargarla cuando notó que aferraba en la mano derecha una varita.

Ya había descartado que se tratara de alguien del colegio, su buena memoria le hacía reconocer, al menos de vista, a toda la población estudiantil que ofrecía Hogwarts. Tampoco se trataba de una muggle, porque las protecciones de la zona los repelían, pero si hubiese necesitado una prueba de que la chica era un ser mágico, ahí estaba, sostenida de manera inconsciente pero muy firme en la delicada mano.

Sabía lo importante que era la varita para un mago o bruja, así que no iba a permitir que la chica perdiera la suya en el transcurso al castillo. Entonces tomó la mano de la chica y suavemente con la agilidad de sus dedos deslizó de entre los de ella el valioso objeto. No esperó sentir lo que sintió.

¡Una conexión! Se sintió justo como cuando había adquirido su varita con Ollivander, y si no fuera suficiente, ésta emitió un brillo que iluminó el sitio en donde se encontraban como si fuese de día.

Estaba fascinado, ¿por qué la varita de otra bruja le aceptaba de esa manera? Su propia varita se sentía cálida en su brazo, no era un calor abrazador, sino agradable, como si se complementara con la varita ajena, aunque ¿era correcto llamarla así después de que se le entregaba como lo hacía?

Su asombro por la sensación que la varita le causaba hizo que no notase que la chica había abierto los ojos. Fue el destello verde lo que ocasionó que la mirara. La luz de la varita se apagaba, eso hizo que los ojos de la chica resplandecieran como la luz de la maldición asesina. ¡Claro! ¡Eso es lo que había visto! Su lumos fue lo que hizo los ojos de la chica brillar y él pensó que estaba siendo atacado.

La mirada de la chica era triste y cansada, sin embargo, al ver aquellos ojos sintió un tirón en su interior que no supo describir. Era como si algo muy grande dentro de su ser se removiera en reconocimiento de ella. Algo absurdo porque él no la conocía, y sin embargo al ver sus ojos sentía que algo en ella, o ella misma le pertenecía en alguna forma. 

—Tú —Tom se tensó pensando en que recibiría una acusación o reproche por lo ocurrido—. Tú eras quien me llamaba.

La chica volvió a caer en la inconsciencia sin poder ver el seño fruncido del otro.

—¿Que yo la llamé? 

Decidió que lo importante no era esa aseveración, guardó la varita de la muchacha, se aseguró de cubrir bien el cuerpo desnudo y la cargó. 

Cada paso que daba rumbo al castillo le hacía crecer la duda de lo que haría con ella. Por un lado quería llevarla a las mazmorras, echar a Abraxas del dormitorio y esconderla ahí con él para que nadie pudiese verla, tocarla, olerla... Olerla... Su aroma, ella olía extraño, conocía ese olor... 

Aparte de la sangre en su cabello y la humedad del rocío en el bosque que se había impregnado a su cuerpo, ella olía a algo que se colaba en sus recuerdos más recluidos, algo que lo hacía sentir vulnerable... Sin embargo dejando de lado ese aroma que sólo podía nombrar como negatividad, había una sutil y casi imperceptible fragancia a algún tipo de flor... Ya buscaría después cuál. 

Lo importante era decidir qué hacer. Llevarla a la enfermería supondría separarse de ella, porque allí no tendría excusa para estar cerca si no la conocía, todos querrían saber el porqué de su preocupación, y tendría que revelar que la atacó porque creyó ser atacado ¿en dónde? Nada menos que en el bosque prohibido, que todo mundo sabía por su nombre, estaba prohibido. Preguntarían qué lo llevó allí, y tendría que revelar que fue tras una estrella y... 

¡Un momento! El ataque había hecho que olvidara que buscaba la estrella. 

No pudo evitar contemplar a la joven bajo otra perspectiva, una que no se atrevía a pronunciar ni siquiera con su voz mental. De repente ya no se sentía inseguro de qué hacer, si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, no había poder en la tierra que lo alejara de ella.

Ya clareaba, por lo que quizá podría evitar un castigo, diciéndose que simplemente diría que se despertó un poco más temprano de lo normal y que salió a caminar, encontrando a la chica por casualidad, siguió su camino con mayor seguridad. 

Al entrar al castillo fue directamente hacia la enfermería, al ser tan temprano el medimago no se encontraba a la vista, por lo que llamó en voz alta hasta que éste salió de su despacho frotándose los ojos. 

—¿Tom? ¡Hace tiempo que no tenías necesidad de venir a la enfermería! —dijo aún sin verlo.

—Ya pasó el tiempo en que me molestaban otros estudiantes, esta vez no soy yo quien necesita ayuda.

El medimago cuyo nombre era Erick Strout se asustó al ver que sostenía a una jovencita.

—¡Rápido, colócala en una camilla! —el sueño ya se le había esfumado y preocupado procedió a desenvolver la capa del cuerpo de ella para fruncir el seño en confusión—. Pero qué...

—La encontré inconsciente y así en el patio frente al castillo. Estaba herida, por lo que decidí traerla a la enfermería. Jamás la había visto antes —se apresuró a decir.

—¡¿Estaba desnuda?! Tengo que hacerle un diagnostico para verificar que no haya sido ultrajada.

Tom apretó el puño con furia, ¡él jamás haría una bajeza similar!. Aunque claro, el medimago no sabía que ella había caído del cielo hace unas horas para él. 

—Voy a pedirte que te retires Tom, tengo que...   
—De ninguna manera —le interrumpió—. Yo la encontré, es mi responsabilidad verificar que se encuentre bien —dijo determinado. Esperando que su mirada fuese suficiente.   
—De... De acuerdo. Pero mantente en silencio. 

El medimago lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, el cuerpo de la joven resplandecía a cada uno, no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto, una vez terminó se dirigió a su despacho, no antes de aparecer sobre ella una sábana limpia y lanzarle un par de hechizos de limpieza para la sangre en su cabello. 

Una vez solo, Tom se acercó a ella y dirigió su mano hacia la herida de su frente, la recorrió con su dedo índice... 

—Sowilo —susurró mientras sentía cómo su magia reaccionaba al tacto con ésta. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible asomó a su rostro. Había algo en esa cicatriz que desentrañaría en algún momento. 

Al ver su inmaculado rostro no se perdonaba ser responsable de una cicatriz sobre su piel. Entre más la veía más perfecta le parecía, por tanto, por muy única que fuese la cicatriz y por mucho que se pareciese a esa poderosa runa, no tenía lugar en ese rostro extrañamente perfecto. Por lo tanto, sinceramente lo lamentaba, y él lamentaba muy pocas de sus acciones. 

—¡¿Pero sabe quién es?! —habló alarmada la voz del Director Dippet, haciendo que Tom retirase de inmediato la mano de la herida de la chica. 

Se enfadó al descubrir que Erick había llamado al director. Si bien a él pudo manipularle para permanecer junto a la chica, con el director no sería tan sencillo. 

—No, no tengo idea. No es alumna de Hogwarts, el registro mágico legal que empleo se supone que al menos debería darme la edad, pero no lo hace. Armando, lo que la chica tiene es grave. 

Tom se sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios había descubierto Erick Strout y por qué no le había dicho antes de llamar al director? ¿Qué podía tener si prácticamente acababa de llegar al mundo? Se golpeó mentalmente, estaba tomando las cosas de una manera fantasiosa. Debía analizar las situaciones primero. 

Para cuando llegaron ahí, él se había sentado prudentemente en la silla junto al pequeño buró que acompañaba a la camilla donde ella reposaba. 

Cuando el director lo vio junto a ella, pareció sorprendido, Tom entonces se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y usó todo el encanto que pudo. 

—Buen día Director —se inclinó con pulcros modales—. Me disculpo por ser indirectamente el causante de que se le moleste tan temprano. 

El director lanzó una fugaz mirada interrogativa a Strout. 

—Tom fue el joven que la encontró y la trajo hasta aquí. Además se niega a moverse de este lugar hasta asegurarse de que no tiene nada de cuidado —explicó tranquilo el medimago. 

—Ya veo... Pues, gracias por cooperar Tom —antes de ser despachado por éste, fue interrumpido nuevamente por el muchacho. 

—Es un placer ayudar director. Además, me ofrezco a cuidar de ella en lo que se averigua su origen. 

Rechazar esta propuesta se habría visto mal, el joven le agradaba, pero Albus Dumbledore le había dicho que debían tener cuidado con él, aún no había visto nada malo en el chico, sin embargo era mejor no bajar la guardia, y en todo caso, si el joven era o sería algo de lo qué cuidarse, pues no convenía generarle molestias. 

—Me parece bien Tom, sin embargo, pediré absoluta discreción. Entre menos personas se involucren en este asunto, mejor. Aún así, no permitiré que pierdas clases. 

—No se preocupe. Mis clases comienzan a las diez, y no me molesta saltarme el desayuno, pediré un aperitivo a los elfos antes de que comiencen las clases —dijo sonriente. 

Después de un suspiro por parte del director, indicó al medimago que explicara sus descubrimientos referentes a la chica. 

Tom necesitaría usar todo su autocontrol como jamás lo había hecho ante lo que estaba por escuchar. La situación rayaba el límite de su cordura. 

El medimago lanzó a la joven un encantamiento de férula del que Tom no entendió los movimientos hasta que la hizo levitar y la sabana cayó. Había cubierto las partes de ella que no debían exponerse y en compañía de otros movimientos de varita, les mostró sus hallazgos.

—Esta pequeña bruja ha sido víctima de abuso toda su vida —dijo y a Tom se le encendió la sangre—. Fractura de mandíbula sanada por magia propia en una edad tierna de la infancia, lo mismo para maxilar superior, lo que supone un golpe muy fuerte con objeto contundente o intención si se trató de una mano humana. Fractura de húmero derecho, cúbito izquierdo, fémur izquierdo, tibia y peroné derecho —a medida que hablaba las partes del cuerpo de ella que mencionaba se iluminaban y hacía su piel lucir transparente, sus huesos se veían en rojo y sobre ellos las viejas fracturas y fisuras curadas burdamente—. Escapula izquierda también dañada, de la derecha sólo la clavícula, los coxales también tienen daños, y presenta algunas hernias lumbares que indican trabajos de carga no aptos para la edad en que se hicieron, además de algunas fisuras en el esternón. Soy incapaz de determinar las edades de los daños porque como dije, su edad no aparece en el registro de diagnóstico. Esos daños sólo en su sistema óseo.

¡Había más! La ira de Tom hacía oscilar su magia peligrosamente fuera de su control. No, no podía haber más.

—Hay evidencia de desnutrición de años, además de músculos atrofiados por lo que supongo estuvo sometida a algún tipo de encierro, lo que según se muestra, ha repercutido en su estatura. Es difícil decirlo con precisión, y mucho más difícil de asimilar, pero quizás permanecía enjaulada. 

—¡¿Qué?! —rugió Tom sin importarle nada. La rabia que sentía casi lo hacía llorar, pero así agotara su núcleo mágico, lo ocuparía por completo para evitarlo. 

—No puede ser cierto Erick... 

—Es una suposición, dados los resultados. Habrá que esperar a que ella despierte para que nos diga hasta qué punto tengo razón. Y por último...

—No puede haber más —dijo tristemente Armando Dippet. 

—La evidencia física visible solamente. 

Tom sintió retraer su ira ante la vergüenza, con todo lo que le había pasado, su propia magia la había logrado sanar, sólo para que él la arruinara por su estúpido miedo. Sin embargo... 

—Aparte de la herida de su frente, que seguramente la obtuvo en su escape de ese infierno en que vivía —dijo Erick y Tom se sintió un estúpido al creer que venía del cielo—. Tiene cicatrices en la espalda que casi han desaparecido por completo, en el brazo derecho, esta cicatriz sólo me hace suponer que intentaron amputárselo de alguna manera salvaje. 

—La mano con la que se sostienen las varitas —dijo en un susurro el director—. Muggles...

Tom se mareó de sólo pensar en esa gente. 

—Sí, esas eran mis suposiciones, pero... 

Con un movimiento de la varita dejó expuesta la otra mano, donde en la carne de la casi niña se leía claramente "No debo decir mentiras". 

—Pluma de sangre...

No cabía en la cabeza de Tom que otros magos pudiesen lastimarla de esa manera ¿por qué? Y sobre todo... ¿Cómo era posible que en la madrugada hubiese obviado todas las cicatrices que saltaban a la vista ahora?

No fue falta de iluminación, porque había tenido mucha de ella cuando tomó su varita, varita que él mantendría segura hasta que ella despertase, y de hecho, la había observado detenidamente bajo el lumos de la suya. 

Había algo más... Tom estaba seguro, en la madrugada, todas esas cicatrices no estuvieron ahí.


	4. Pieza perdida

Gente mágica había lastimado a la chica, no podía dar crédito a ello. No cabía en su mente. La expresión del medimago hablaba de su frustración, y el director parecía haber envejecido diez años.

—Me da temor preguntar Erick, pero... Ella fue... —el director no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

A Tom se le revolvió el estómago. Si la respuesta era afirmativa no lo soportaría. No la conocía en absoluto, pero estaba tomando clases de primera mano sobre empatía. Él se había sentido miserable por sus años en el orfanato antes de aprender a controlar su magia, pero ella...

—No Armando, parece que tuvo suerte en ese aspecto. No la mancillaron de esa manera.

Los tres respiraron parcialmente aliviados.

—Está en coma, al parecer un coma mágico, pero no fue inducido por mí. Quizá ella misma decidió que necesitaba curarse.

¡Era mentira! ¡Él la había visto consciente! No podía decírselo a nadie, pero había visto sus hermosos ojos verdes, y había escuchado su tímida voz.

—Aprovecharé su estado de coma para eliminar los huesos dañados y darle poción crecehuesos. En un par de semanas debe estar bien, y será justo antes de que termine el curso—continuó Erick.

—Te lo encargo mucho. Tom... Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a clase, como escuchaste, ella no estará despierta en un tiempo.

Tom no dijo nada cuando el director se marchó, sólo observó trabajar al medimago, no veía a la chica directamente. Se sentía extraño. Había estado seguro de que ella era la respuesta de la magia a su ultimátum.

Sin decirle nada a Erick salió de la enfermería y se fue a cambiar para ir a sus clases. Le valió de nada, porque no pudo prestar atención en ellas. De cualquier manera, ya no le importaba.

Se negó a ir a la enfermería luego de las clases, y aunque Abraxas le preguntó si todo estaba bien con él, mintió. No estaba bien. Seguía siendo la persona que jamás tendría a nadie.

Estaba tan cansado que se durmió sin ir a cenar, ese día de hecho no comió nada. No tenía estómago para ello, y en la inconsciencia sólo habían turbulentas emociones.

Primero sintió terror, un terror extraño, ya que no era el miedo que usualmente sentía, no era temor a morir, tenía miedo de perder a alguien. Su corazón dolió de una forma sin punto para comparar. Después sintió coraje y más miedo combinado con ansiedad, luego de eso sus emociones se desbordaron, sentía que quería gritar de manera desgarradora, lo embargó un pesado e inmenso vacío, sentía haber perdido algo que jamás tuvo.

No encontraba paz, no había consuelo, no había manera de vivir así, y luego... La calma.

Se perdió en la poderosa magia que ofrecía confort, la magia era cálida, sentía que él era una gran pieza de un rompecabezas que al fin encontraba su lugar.

_No se debe entender la voluntad de la magia, sólo aceptarla._

Y de nuevo estaba de regreso en la realidad. Abraxas dormía profundamente, un rápido tempus le confirmó que se había despertado a la misma hora de la noche anterior.

Salió de la habitación, se había dormido en cuanto terminaron las clases, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme. Tenía mucho que pensar, al salir de la habitación su idea había sido ir de nuevo a la torre de astronomía, pero sus pasos lo llevaron sin permiso a la enfermería.

La única persona ahí era ella... Cuando se percató ya estaba frente a la camilla donde reposaba. Parecía estar sumergida en un sueño tranquilo. La envidió por un segundo.

—¿Quién eres? —le susurró, sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

Se acercó a ella y levantó el cabello de su frente para ver la herida que ahora ya sólo era una cicatriz. Verla era hipnótico, no pudo evitar recorrerla con su dedo índice como había hecho la mañana anterior.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, su magia se relajaba al contacto con ella, lo hacía sentir como...

—Una gran pieza de rompecabezas que al fin ha encontrado su lugar...

No se estremeció al darse cuenta de que lo que le hacía sentir tocar esa marca era la misma sensación del final de su pesadilla de hacía un rato, después de todo, en realidad se había sentido así toda la vida, como una pieza perdida de alguna parte, una pieza que a donde fuera no era capaz de encajar.

—Espero despiertes pronto para que me ayudes a terminar con esto. No suelo ser así ¿sabes? Suficientes problemas tengo conmigo mismo. Me preparo para cambiar el mundo. Estoy consciente de que esa labor va a requerir dedicación, por ello jamás pierdo el tiempo con nada que no me resulte de ayuda de un modo o de otro.

¿Por qué le decía eso? No lo sabía. No es que la chica lo escuchara, pero en una manera extraña se sentía bien. Estar cerca de ella lo hacía sentir como si nunca hubiera estado completo y ahora sí.

—Uno de mis maestros se preguntó por qué no buscaba una relación, y la respuesta es simple. Nunca me ha atraído alguien. No me interesan hombres ni mujeres. Nunca lo ha hecho, siempre lo he sabido. A pesar de eso, cuando supe que estaba destinado a estar solo porque no había nadie para mí y no porque yo eligiera estarlo... no lo soporté. Me enfadé sobremanera e hice un juramento inquebrantable conmigo mismo.

Sonrió de manera irónica antes de continuar.

—Bueno, fue eso y también una amenaza, pero apareciste y creí que tú eras la respuesta, me niego a decirte lo que pensé, pero estaba equivocado. Aún así eres alguien que merece mi admiración, así que prometo protegerte de todo y de todos. No importa cómo, pero estarás a mi lado siempre.

Se acercó a ella y besó la marca de su frente, fue bienvenido con una calidez que se coló a su interior desde sus labios.

Al separarse de ella, sintió confusión. Era muy extraña la reacción de la magia de ambos cuando estaban juntos.

Con un accio, convocó una silla y la acomodó al lado de la cama. Buscó bajo la sábana la mano de la chica, la tomó y jaló hacia su mentón, quería besar esa herida hecha por ese ser despreciable que seguramente le tenía envidia a su magia, sin embargo, al tenerla frente a él, notó que la cicatriz ya no estaba.

—Pero qué...

Se incorporó de inmediato a revisar el otro brazo y tampoco estaba la enorme cicatriz. No necesitaba ver más, con eso era suficiente para suponer que sus cicatrices se habían ido. Ahora sólo debía esperar a que amaneciera para preguntar a Erick cómo lo había hecho, él también tenía un par de cicatrices que quería borrar. Volvió a acomodarse en la silla sosteniendo su mano, no supo en qué momento se durmió, sólo supo que había estado dormido cuando Erick lo despertó moviéndole el hombro.

—¡Tom! —le susurraba—. ¡Tom, es casi hora del desayuno!

Se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Erick!

—Tranquilo, tienes tiempo aún, sin embargo deberías irte ya.

—Sí, sólo vine a ver cómo estaba. Además quería preguntarte... —pero no continuó, porque al ver la mano que sostenía de la chica, la horrible cicatriz estaba ahí.

—Ya pasó lo peor —dijo el medimago sin notar la expresión cautelosa de Tom—. Cuando removí sus huesos dañados fue espeluznante. Qué bueno que no estuviste aquí. El reposo le ayudará a que sus huesos nuevos se fortalezcan.

Pero Tom no respondió. Su mente trabajaba formando teorías acerca de la joven que ajena a todo, parecía dormir plácidamente.

Su primera clase fue pociones, se obligó a concentrarse, no quería actuar como un sentimental Hufflepuff y ocasionar un accidente por ello. De cualquier manera, al finalizar la clase el profesor Slughorn se le acercó.

—Tom, eh... Yo, quisiera hablar contigo.

Sin mucho ánimo pero con las mascaras correspondientes en su lugar, contestó.

—Claro profesor, ¿necesita ayuda de nuevo? —hasta logró sonreír al final.

—No, ya cubrimos las pociones que se ocuparán hasta que volvamos después del verano. No se trata de eso.

La actitud del maestro no le dio confianza, al principio pensó que lo molestaría con el asunto de la Amortentia, pero se veía nervioso.

—Dígame qué pasa profesor.

—Verás... Yo... Ayer estaba investigando en la biblioteca sobre la otra noche...

Tom frunció el seño, él sabía que no encontraría nada en la biblioteca porque él mismo había ido a investigar y todo lo que encontró fue irrelevante.

—¿Encontró algo interesante? —la sonrisa que Tom le daba le mandó la idea al viejo maestro de que quizá se estaba preocupando por nada.

—No, nada digno de mención, al parecer nuestra biblioteca no es tan completa, pasé a la sección restringida, me encontraba buscando información en un libro antiguo cuando llegó Albus.

Tom se tensó.

—Me preguntó qué buscaba, y bueno, como necesitaba ayuda, no vi inconveniente en decirle qué estaba buscando, le dije que había tenido un caso curioso en un alumno de pociones avanzadas, pero luego del incidente... Temo haber cometido una indiscreción. Obviamente no encontré nada diferente ahí tampoco y cuando salimos de la biblioteca, una chica me dijo que estaba ansiosa de que llegara la clase de hoy para poder oler la amortentia, entonces Albus supo que le mentí... No creo que llegue a saber que el caso curioso eras tú, pero no está de más que estés preparado por si te pregunta algo —su hablar fue rápido, nervioso y con un tono de arrepentimiento.

Si Tom creía que debía ignorar sus sueños o pesadillas, ahí estaba la prueba de que ningún mago debería. Después de todo, como seres mágicos, cada detalle importaba. La noche en que encontró a la chica, una de las imágenes que más le aterró en la pesadilla que tuvo fue el rostro de Dumbledore viéndolo con sorna, pretendiendo una mirada amigable mientras se burlaba de su destino, mientras se burlaba de su soledad.

—¿Tom?

Al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos, rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió.

—No se preocupe profesor, de cualquier manera es algo que no tiene importancia —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Me disculpo, pero tengo algo que hacer.

—S... Sí. Adelante.

Y vio cómo Tom se alejaba. No entendía por qué Albus le tenía recelo, simplemente era un joven que quería esforzarse para ser el mejor, por lo poco que había tenido en la vida y lo poco que tenía a su alcance era normal. Él quería ser el mejor para algún día tener todo lo que ahora le faltaba, y lo admiraba por ello. Además... Lo veía como una especie de hijo, él lo ayudarían a escalar hasta el cargo más alto del ministerio algún día. Por eso, no tenía corazón para decirle que siempre estaría solo. No le creía a Albus. Él buscaría una respuesta que no fuese tan aplastante.

Tom no se presentó a almorzar, le pidió a los elfos un sandwich y comió junto a ella, en la enfermería. Le platicó de su clase y le leyó un capítulo del libro que recién había comenzado, una vez fue su tiempo de irse, se puso en pie y besó su frente, específicamente, la marca. La sensación que le daba tocarla se convertiría pronto en una adicción. Le daba bienestar, y había días en que de verdad necesitaba sentirse bien.

Al llegar a su clase de transformaciones el profesor ya estaba allí, no le dirigió la mirada y se apresuró a abrir su libro en la página correspondiente.

Albus vio entrar a Tom con una expresión adusta. No necesitaba confirmar que el "caso curioso" que le había mencionado Horace era Tom.

— _Personas como él no son capaces de amar_ —pensó con amargura.

Durante la clase estuvo buscando ansiosamente su mirada, debía saber cómo evolucionaban sus planes. No, él no lo dejaría avanzar en ellos. Él mismo había querido formar una alianza para cambiar el mundo y aún había consecuencias de las ideas que él mismo había tenido. Tom tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en el próximo Gellert Grindelwald, por lo tanto así dañara su mente joven e inexperta al explorarla, era un precio justo si se tomaba en cuenta el bien mayor.

Toda la clase pasó sin mayor inconveniente, cuando se retiraba, el profesor le llamó.

—Riddle, espera.

Tom se detuvo con molestia. Quería ir de nuevo a verla.

—Dígame, profesor.

En cuanto vio a los ojos del maestro sintió un pinchazo en su mente, esa era la señal, su jaqueca comenzaría. ¿Acaso Dumbledore le estaba lanzando algún hechizo o maldición para que nunca saliera bien librado de sus clases?

—No te he visto en el comedor en estos días, me preocupas ¿estás enfermo? —dijo con voz suave.

Eso, eso era lo que a Tom le molestaba de Dumbledore, ¿por qué habiendo tantos estudiantes lo elegía de pasatiempo? ¡Qué buscara algo de qué ocuparse!

—He tenido asuntos que resolver —dijo con simpleza. Parpadeó un momento para enfocar bien, su dolor de cabeza empeoraba.

—¿Mucha tarea acaso? Si es así puedes pedir ayuda.

—No, son... Cosas personales.

Tom sintió algo extraño al decirlo así. Por primera vez no se sentía fuera de lugar al decirlo, al fin tenía "asuntos personales" como los demás. Tal como el director había dicho, nadie aparte de ellos sabía sobre la chica.

De repente Dumbledore se alejó haciendo crujir su túnica. Su expresión había cambiado.

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Tom se marchó con molestia. ¡Cómo si hubiera tenido pensado seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él!

Sé dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería, saludó de paso al medimago y siguió directo hasta la camilla de ella.

—¡Hola! —dijo mientras se acomodaba, luego exclamó—. ¡Rayos! Me duele la cabeza. Nunca me libro de este malestar en clase de transformaciones. Cierto, no debes tener idea de lo que hablo. Te leeré un poco de ello, aunque este libro es de tercero... ¡No importa! Ya habrá tiempo de ponerte al corriente.

Y comenzó a leerle. No sabía por qué lo hacía, quizá no tenía mucho sentido, Erick le había dicho que no había mucha diferencia en personas en coma y personas petrificadas, sin embargo, se sentía bien hablarle.

Apenas le había leído un capítulo cuando escuchó varios pasos y voces que se acercaban.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo Armando! Aún no está recuperada, si lo estuviera, su cuerpo ya habría despertado por sí mismo —alegaba Erick.

—Eso es irrelevante.

Tom cerró el libro de golpe. ¿Qué hacía Albus Dumbledore ahí?

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Se trata de su salud.

—Albus tiene razón. No consideré los problemas que puede traer al colegio mantener a una menor desconocida aquí. Debemos saber quien es para buscar a su familia.

¡Hablaban de ella! ¿Por qué Dumbledore metería ideas así en la cabeza del director?

—¡¿La familia que la tenía en ese estado?! ¡Estás loco!

—Parece, mi estimado Strout, que olvidas tu lugar. No puedes hablarle así al Director Dippet.

—El director no está por encima de mi juramento de preservar la salud de mis pacientes. Y si por tus palabras está en contra de que yo haga bien mi trabajo, no merece mi respeto.

Al fin llegaron frente a él. Tom a pesar de que mantenía un rostro tranquilo, estaba hecho una furia. Apretaba muy fuerte el libro que segundos antes le estaba leyendo. Albus sonrió al verlo.

—Director —saludó—. Pensé que habíamos dicho que entre menos personas supieran de esto, era mejor.

El director frunció el seño, pero antes de que dijera algo, Dumbledore habló.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero debes entender que es un caso de suma importancia. No sabemos quién es o de dónde viene. Quizá escapó de algún lugar y su familia la busca. Ella debe estar en donde pertenece.

Tom sintió la ira crecer en su pecho. ¡¿Quién se creía ese estúpido?! ¿Por qué insistía en meterse en su vida? No tuvo tiempo de decir algo...

—Rennervate —dijo apuntando con su varita a la chica.

—¡Albus no! —pero la voz de Erick no fue escuchada.

El destello rojo cayó sobre ella, de inmediato, un gemido doloroso escapó de sus labios.

Tom se puso de pie de inmediato sin importarle el caer sus cosas. No podía creer que Dumbledore fuese tan inconsciente y mucho menos que el director se lo permitiera.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y parecía querer enfocar en dónde se encontraba.

El corazón de Tom latía tan fuerte que podía jurar lo escucharían los demás.

Ella se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama y bajó la mirada a su mano derecha...

—Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, profesor de transformaciones en este colegio.

Ella no se molestó en responder, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Yo soy Armando Dippet, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Tampoco pareció prestarle atención.

¿Acaso no podía oír? Tom sintió doler el pecho ante esa posibilidad, aunque si había sido tan maltratada, no estaba descartada.

Al parecer no fue el único que lo pensó, porque el medimago se hizo paso entre ambos adultos y se acercó a ella, lanzó algún tipo de hechizo diagnóstico del lado de su oído, cuando vio que Erick bajó su varita, no pudo obligarse a seguir en silencio...

—¿Acaso no puede oír? —pronunció sin poder evitar verla con tristeza.

No hizo falta respuesta, porque en cuanto ella escuchó la voz de Tom levantó el rostro hacia él y una vez sus miradas se encontraron, ella, tenuemente sonrió.


	5. El llamado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba indecisa entre continuar la línea que seguía, hacer un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore o de esta Harry, y pues bueno, Harry ganó porque había cosas que ella debía decir, y pues en el camino terminé agregando detalles chiquitos que no estuvieron en el anterior. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

Había dolor... Mucho dolor. Aquél dolor que escapaba de su pecho, aquél dolor que causaba la pérdida se había transformado en un fuego que le consumía por completo.

Dolía su cuerpo, dolía su alma... Libertad, sólo sabía que anhelaba libertad.

No había rastro de luz, la obscuridad le envolvía como un suave manto que apaciguaba su dolor, o al menos lo intentaba. De cualquier manera, el dolor estaba ahí y estaba acostumbrándose a sentirlo en su cuerpo, en su mente...

¿Quién era? ¿En donde estaba?

En los confines de ese lugar podía escuchar muchas cosas, escuchaba a una mujer gritar, a un niño llorar, a un hombre llorar...

Escuchaba el susurro solitario del llanto, los golpes de una puerta, más gritos...

Dolor... Había mucho dolor a su alrededor. Había risas, alegría, preocupación, enojo, más dolor... No quería escuchar, quería caer más profundo en ese abismo, tanto que ya no pudiera oírlos.

La obscuridad desapareció, pudo ver las estrellas, el infinito, la eternidad... Pudo ver la mágica danza del universo generando la vida, el orden que lo rige y los millones de mundos.

Fue capaz de ver galaxias nacer, de sentir la vida florecer en ellas, y así mismo vio civilizaciones desaparecer en una gigantesca masacre causada por los designios del orden.

La vida no significaba nada cuando estabas allí. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?

¿Acaso era una de las tantas estrellas en el firmamento y estaba destinada a desaparecer como las de esas galaxias que al chocar se transformaron en algo más?

La muerte era caótica, pero ese caos era hermoso y volvía a ofrecer a la vida un nuevo espectáculo, algo bello nacido de la muerte... ¿Otra oportunidad?

Sí. Eso es lo que quería, otra oportunidad.

Ya no sabía quién era, sólo sabía que había sufrido, y que no quería saber de ese sufrimiento. Estaba comprendiendo que el universo tenía un orden, pero nadie guiaba ese orden, era la misma esencia de la existencia quien mostraba el camino. ¿Así había sido consigo? Sabía que la respuesta era "no".

Mientras que en el universo todo seguía un orden establecido, había pequeños instantes que nadie planeaba y hacían ocurrir eventos grandiosos... Consigo otras personas decidieron, su vida estuvo marcada por las decisiones de los demás.

¿Quién tomó la decisión que marcó tan cruelmente su existencia?

¿Tuvo alguna vez la oportunidad de hacer algo o simplemente estaba destinado a cumplir con lo que planearon los demás?

Si no tenía oportunidad de una vida mejor prefería seguir vagando en el universo, podía recordar haber renunciado a la vida que llevaba... Casi quiso sonreír, aunque tenía la seguridad de no poseer un cuerpo, sólo tenía la sensación de la sonrisa, recordaba de manera abstracta cuál había sido su deseo, dejar de ser quien era, ser otra persona...

Comenzó a embargarle la soledad... Fría y hermosa se colaba en su interior ¿Cómo era posible que esa amiga le siguiera aún en donde se encontraba?

Sonrió... ¿Acaso había alguien más en algún lugar que sintiera tanta soledad?

El cuerpo que no poseía comenzó a arder con más violencia, no había dejado de hacerlo en todo su recorrido, pero ahora le consumía el alma, de manera literal, sentía que iba a desaparecer.

Entonces escuchó una voz... A este punto ya no sabía ni en qué idioma pensaba, había pasado a ser parte de algo más grande.

—Muéstrame en este momento que no estaré solo por el resto de mi vida —decía con ira.

Sí, había ira, demasiada para tratarse de una voz tan joven, sin embargo aunque escuchaba claramente esas palabras, podía sentir que significaban algo más...

_—No quiero estar solo._

—Muéstrame que contrario a lo que dice esa insulsa poción, hay alguien para mí.

_—No me importa cómo seas, no quiero estar solo._

—Muéstrame en este instante...

 _—Ven a mí_.

—O que el mundo se prepare.

_—No podré con esta soledad._

—Porque si no hay lugar para alguien como yo ahora...

_—Te necesito... Ven a mí._

—Voy a crearlo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

_—Ven a mí, por favor..._

El fuego ardió a su alrededor, ya no sólo lo podía sentir, lo veía, consumía desde dentro, comenzó a sentir que tenía un cuerpo, uno que era libre de todas las huellas de su pasado, un cuerpo nuevo, una mente limpia, iría con el dueño de esa voz desesperada y así ninguno estaría solo nunca más.

Del nuevo cuerpo que ahora poseía sólo pudo distinguir su mano derecha, en ella sostenía un trozo de madera en la cual podía sentir fluir la misma energía que se expandía por todo el lugar, y pese al fuego que les rodeaba, ni su cuerpo ni la madera se consumían.

Se preparó, sabía que iría junto a él, esperaba ser lo que él necesitaba.

Entonces sintió una fuerza arrancarle de su refugio en el cosmos, y la velocidad de su viaje lejos de dañarle le hacía sentir con más vida en cada momento, el fuego se calmaba. Pudo claramente notar como algo se rompía, el espacio y el tiempo eran uno solo, había alguien más ahí, una energía tan fuerte que hacía se sintiera insignificante, ese alguien le hizo sentir paz, y podía jurar que ese alguien le dijo algo profundo, pero sucedió tan rápido que no podía tener la seguridad de que había ocurrido en realidad.

Así, en su último tramo de viaje no sintió la violencia del caos que ocasionaba, cayó, cayó... No sabía desde qué altura, entonces, desde su refugio en el fuego pudo ver aquella mirada de anhelo, esos ojos... Esos ojos serían su guía.

Al caer a tierra no ocasionó un estruendo como pensó en principio que ocurriría, tampoco hubo fuego a su alrededor, observó el lugar, era silencioso y frío, pero aún sentía su cuerpo arder. Estaba obscuro, no había luz alguna, sólo en el cielo las estrellas adornaban el firmamento, ese lugar en donde estaba hasta hace poco.

Se levantó con dificultad, le costaba mantenerse en pie, no conseguía equilibrio, así que extendía ambos brazos para conseguirlo. Aunque se esforzaba no podía ver nada, sentía mayor seguridad viendo hacia arriba. No quería moverse.

Se sofocaba, sentía que debía encontrarlo. Debía encontrar a quien le llamó. Estaba ahí por él, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Lo había visto, él había visto su viaje, seguro vendría.

Y sí, tenía razón, escuchó los pasos cercanos, cautelosos, con miedo, pudo distinguir una luz, así que se forzó a caminar hacia ella.

Sus pasos torpes hicieron que trastabillara rompiendo algunas ramas cercanas, y entonces la luz volvió hacia sí. Quiso cubrir sus ojos e involuntariamente volvió el rostro, para que un segundo después escuchara en un jadeo...

—¡Diffindo!

Un rayo de luz roja cortó ramas de los árboles, apenas y un resquicio de esa magia tocó su frente, el fuego que sentía consumir su cuerpo se apagó y fue sustituido por el dolor.

Esa magia apenas y le había tocado, y sintió su frente doler como si le cortaran, pero era más como si la herida surgiera desde dentro, a su vez, su cuerpo entero dolía.

No pudo evitar gritar, y en medio de su grito desconoció su voz, sabía que era suya, pero no sentía que hubiese sido así antes, y lo peor llegó en ese momento... ¿Había un antes? Si lo había, no podía recordarlo.

Ante esa revelación se desmayó.

La inconsciencia era fuerte y le abrazaba, sin embargo quería despertar, quería ver al dueño de esa calidez que le daba paz, quería ver sus ojos nuevamente. Había ido a buscarle...

Pudo sentir su caricia en la frente y el dolor disminuyó, pero lo que realmente consiguió que abriera los ojos fue el calor que sintió provenir de sus manos cuando se tocaron, no duró mucho, fue como si estuviera haciendo que soltara algo, luego de eso pudo sentir filtrar a través de sus párpados cerrados la luz. Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo, había una fuente de luz cercana, pero no le importaba, quería verlo.

Él tenía los labios ligeramente separados en una expresión de asombro, bajo su cuadrada mandíbula podía ver el sube y baja del latido de su corazón, ese que bombeaba emocionado, podía escucharlo ahí, en el refugio de su pecho donde mantenía asegurada su cabeza. Podía ver las ondas de su cabello caer hacia su frente y adornar su rostro.

Pero sus ojos no se dirigían a donde los suyos le buscaban ansiosos, estaban absortos en la fuente de luz. No importaba, quería verlo, quería verlo antes de olvidar por qué.

En ese momento él le miró. Sus ojos de color frío apagaban el fuego que le consumía. Se podía perder en esa mirada, había valido la pena su tortuoso viaje por estar frente a esa mirada, una mirada helada que sin embargo gritaba en reconocimiento de su persona.

Sí, algo dentro de sí se conectaba con él. Era capaz de sentir la magia rodeándoles, haciéndose una sola. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Tú —le dijo y de nuevo desconoció su propia voz—. Tú eras quien me llamaba.

Apenas y terminó de pronunciar aquello la obscuridad le sumió nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Esta vez era diferente, aunque luchaba por despertar, no podía. Escuchaba y sentía claramente los movimientos del joven, pero no podía despertar.

Sintió cómo le cargó, cómo en un momento del camino se detuvo y le apretó más fuerte hacia sí mismo en un gesto que demostraba posesión. Como si después de no ser nada, nadie, era algo importante para alguien. De haber podido, habría sonreído, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

Le llevó hasta un lugar cálido y le escuchó llamar a alguien.

—¿Tom? ¡Hace tiempo que no tenías necesidad de venir a la enfermería!

Le dijo con un deje de diversión y somnolencia una voz desconocida, pero eso no importaba, lo único importante era que le había dicho el nombre del dueño de esos ojos de hielo. Tom, se llamaba Tom.

—Ya pasó el tiempo en que me molestaban otros estudiantes, esta vez no soy yo quien necesita ayuda.

Escuchar esos fragmentos de conversación le daban idea de quién era y cómo era Tom.

Lo siguiente que escuchó le reveló algo mucho más... Extraño.

— _¿Soy una ella?_ —pensó con sorpresa.

No tenía idea de por qué aquello se le hacía tan raro. Pensar en sí como una mujer le inquietaba, aunque no sabía la razón.

—Voy a pedirte que te retires Tom...

Y sintió pavor, no quería estar lejos de él, no quería que se fuera.

—De ninguna manera, yo la encontré, es mi responsabilidad verificar que se encuentre bien.

Y entonces supo que efectivamente era importante para él, que tal como había sentido, estaba en ese lugar por y para él. Para que ninguno se sintiera solo nunca más.

Luego de eso siguió un rato de silencio en el que una magia diferente y extraña se colaba a explorar su cuerpo, y después le dejaron tranquila... Tranquila... Sí, pensarse como mujer le sabía extraño, y no tenía idea del porqué, mientras había estado vagando en el infinito no tenía forma, ni cuerpo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron alejados por la suave caricia en su frente, era él, él que trazó con su dedo una forma que la hizo sentir calidez.

—Sowilo —susurró al tiempo que recorría su frente y quiso fundirse con él. Podía sentir que poseía magia, podía sentirla, así como también sentía que se complementaba con la de él.

—¡¿Pero sabe quién es?! —habló otra voz desconocida y sintió a Tom alejarse, así también algo más... Sentía que aunque él se hubiese alejado, su magia no.

—No, no tengo idea. No es alumna de Hogwarts, el registro mágico legal que empleo se supone que al menos debería darme la edad, pero no lo hace. Armando, lo que la chica tiene es grave.

¿Era de ella de quien hablaban? No tenía nada, sabía que no podía tener nada, porque ella era la nada. Ella no venía de ningún lado. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que la extrañó, sino el hecho de que Tom alejara su magia de ella.

—Buen día Director. Me disculpo por ser indirectamente el causante de que se le moleste tan temprano.

Luego del silencio momentáneo, la voz de la persona a la que Tom había acudido por ayuda volvió a escucharse.

—Tom fue el joven que la encontró y la trajo hasta aquí. Además se niega a moverse de este lugar hasta asegurarse de que no tiene nada de cuidado.

—Ya veo... Pues, gracias por cooperar Tom.

—Es un placer ayudar director. Además, me ofrezco a cuidar de ella en lo que se averigua su origen.

Había algo extraño, no sabía qué, la magia de Tom se sentía inquieta y la de la otra persona con quien interactuaba, recelosa.

—Me parece bien Tom, sin embargo, pediré absoluta discreción. Entre menos personas se involucren en este asunto, mejor. Aún así, no permitiré que pierdas clases.

—No se preocupe. Mis clases comienzan a las diez, y no me molesta saltarme el desayuno, pediré un aperitivo a los elfos antes de que comiencen las clases.

Después de un suspiro por parte del director, sintió que era objeto de la magia una vez más y mientras suspendieron su cuerpo, empezaron a hablar de cosas que supuestamente le pasaron, no podía comprender todos los términos que mencionaron, ella sabía que no podía haberle pasado nada de lo que decían, pero eso tampoco importaba, porque podía sentir cómo Tom se ponía mal.

Cuando sentía que la magia de Tom se volvía violenta quería gritar que era mentira, que estaba perfectamente bien, que nada de lo que decían podía ser verdad...

Sin embargo... ¿Lo era? Hablaban de cosas que podía imaginar que eran horribles, y que, aunque sabía no había vivido nada de eso, en algún rincón de su mente al que no podía accesar, se sentían familiares y hasta podría, si quisiera, dar una mejor explicación que la que daba esa persona.

—¡¿Qué?! —rugió Tom luego de una de las suposiciones de esa persona, pero en su ira, ella podía notar tristeza, desolación y... ¿Soledad?

—¡ _No_! —sabía lo que Tom estaba pensando, si ella había tenido una vida, él no podría aceptar que ella estaba ahí por él — _. Nada es cierto Tom, cálmate, no estás solo, no volverás a estar solo._

Quería gritarle, pero su voz se ahogaba en el silencio al que estaba sometida por una razón extraña.

—No puede ser cierto Erick...

—Es una suposición, dados los resultados. Habrá que esperar a que ella despierte para que nos diga hasta qué punto tengo razón. Y por último...

—No puede haber más.

—La evidencia física visible solamente.

Cuando el hombre que cuya voz ahora podía identificar con el nombre "Erick" dijo eso, pudo percibir claramente la culpa en la magia de Tom.

— _Tu no me lastimaste. Tu magia no me lastimó_ —pensó con tristeza y con un profundo deseo de despertar.

—Aparte de la herida de su frente, que seguramente la obtuvo en su escape de ese infierno en que vivía. Tiene cicatrices en la espalda que casi han desaparecido por completo, en el brazo derecho, esta cicatriz sólo me hace suponer que intentaron amputárselo de alguna manera salvaje.

—La mano con la que se sostienen las varitas —el trozo de madera... Ella había tenido un trozo de madera que sabía que era importante—. Muggles...

—Sí, esas eran mis suposiciones, pero...

—Pluma de sangre...

Quería comprender qué es lo que veían en ella que los hacía comportarse así, quería saber qué ocasionaba que la magia de Tom se negara a acercarse a ella nuevamente y que se volviera tan inestable.

Luego de un par de cosas más que tampoco comprendió, las tres personas en el lugar parecieron relajarse, sólo ella no se sentía a gusto.

—Está en coma, al parecer un coma mágico, pero no fue inducido por mí. Quizá ella misma decidió que necesitaba curarse.

Al fin entendía por qué por más que lo intentaba no podía abrir los ojos o moverse de cualquier manera.

—Aprovecharé su estado de coma para eliminar los huesos dañados y darle poción crecehuesos. En un par de semanas debe estar bien, y será justo antes de que termine el curso.

—Te lo encargo mucho. Tom... Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a clase, como escuchaste, ella no estará despierta en un tiempo.

No, no quería que se fuera, no en ese momento en que la soledad quería poseerla nuevamente. Podía sentir la frustración en Tom, y también sabía que la soledad lo abrazaba. Él ya no la veía como algo importante para él. Ahora pensaba que era una persona más en el montón.

Sintió el desdén en su magia y se fue, ella quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería atarlo junto a ella, no quería que se fuera. Lo necesitaba a su lado, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se había alejado tanto que no podía siquiera sentir su magia.

No... No podía ser así. Necesito hacer algo. No podía creer que la había abandonado así... Entonces se concentró y comenzó a buscar su presencia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que en el lugar habían muchas presencias mágicas. Unas más fuertes que otras, con temperaturas diferentes, con colores diferentes y diferentes tonalidades...

Ella sólo necesitaba una, debía encontrarla o no tendría paz... ¡Y lo consiguió! Estaba opacado por una presencia muy luminosa, un tipo de luminosidad que podría cegarte.

No la había abandonado, era una clase, el otro hombre lo había dicho, Tom tenía que ir a clases... Seguramente iría a verla después.

Estaba tan absorta buscando respuestas que no se percató de que habían removido algo de ella. Y luego de ser obligada de alguna forma a beber algo, un pequeño ardor se sentía en los lugares en donde le hacían falta... ¿Piezas?

Habían pasado muchas horas y Tom no había vuelto... Y ahora podía sentir una huella de dolor en su cuerpo, se sentía además muy triste. ¿Por qué no había vuelto?

_No se debe entender la voluntad de la magia, sólo aceptarla._

Recuperó la consciencia en ese momento, ahora que podía pensar con libertad suponía que estaba despierta... ¿Había soñado algo? No lo sabía.

Estaba sola otra vez. De haber podido habría llorado. Había notado que estaba olvidando cosas. Había algo que quería decirle a Tom antes de que lo olvidara, y ni siquiera recordaba bien qué era. De hecho estaba olvidando sus facciones, sólo podía recordar el color de sus ojos.

_—¡Te necesito Tom!_

Pensó con fuerza... Y para su alivio, unos momentos después escuchó pasos en el solitario lugar.

Era él, estaba segura.

—¿Quién eres? —le susurró y casi de inmediato volvió a acariciarle la frente.

Ella correspondió, aunque no sabía qué tanto tenía que ver con el hecho de que su magia acariciara a la de él.

Sus magias se hacían una, no podría explicar la sensación.

—Una gran pieza de rompecabezas que al fin ha encontrado su lugar...

Susurró él, y no pudo comprender bien lo que dijo, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Espero despiertes pronto para que me ayudes a terminar con esto. No suelo ser así ¿sabes? Suficientes problemas tengo conmigo mismo. Me preparo para cambiar el mundo. Estoy consciente de que esa labor va a requerir dedicación, por ello jamás pierdo el tiempo con nada que no me resulte de ayuda de un modo o de otro.

Habría sonreído ante eso, él pretendía sonar como alguien indiferente, pero ahora sabía que no podría serlo con ella.

—Uno de mis maestros se preguntó por qué no buscaba una relación, y la respuesta es simple. Nunca me ha atraído alguien. No me interesan hombres ni mujeres. Nunca lo ha hecho, siempre lo he sabido. A pesar de eso, cuando supe que estaba destinado a estar solo porque no había nadie para mí y no porque yo eligiera estarlo... no lo soporté. Me enfadé sobremanera e hice un juramento inquebrantable conmigo mismo. Bueno, fue eso y también una amenaza, pero apareciste y creí que tú eras la respuesta, me niego a decirte lo que pensé, pero estaba equivocado. Aún así eres alguien que merece mi admiración, así que prometo protegerte de todo y de todos. No importa cómo, pero estarás a mi lado siempre.

Si en algún momento tuvo miedo, no ocurriría nunca más. Él no la dejaría. Y ella estaría ahí para él. No necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba, porque ella lo sabía, y lo que él ignoraba, era que efectivamente ella era la respuesta a su llamado. Ya tendría oportunidad de decírselo.

Sintió en su frente los labios de él, ¡le había dado un beso!

¿Quién era ella para merecer tal muestra de cariño?

Cómo antes, su magia hizo lo que quiso y se aferró a la de él en una danza que sólo podía comparar con el recuerdo de dos galaxias haciéndose una.

Lo sintió acomodarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

—Pero qué...

Y luego buscó su otro brazo, se preguntaba qué era lo que le inquietaba, pero fuera lo que fuese, se esfumó de su mente, porque se durmió recostado en la cama poniendo sobre su mano su mejilla, y ella simplemente disfrutó de la calidez de su compañía.

Fue algo grato, una sensación que atesoraría para siempre como un valioso recuerdo.

Recuerdos... No tenía muchos, pero todos los que hiciera a partir de ese momento serían con él.

—¡Tom! —Erick llegó a despertarlo, una lástima—. ¡Tom, es casi hora del desayuno!

—¡Erick!

—Tranquilo, tienes tiempo aún, sin embargo deberías irte ya.

—Sí, sólo vine a ver cómo estaba. Además quería preguntarte...

—Ya pasó lo peor. Cuando removí sus huesos dañados fue espeluznante. Qué bueno que no estuviste aquí. El reposo le ayudará a que sus huesos nuevos se fortalezcan.

¿Le habían quitado huesos? Bueno, eso explicaba el ligero dolor e incomodidad de su cuerpo.

Justo como el día anterior, se marchó por un rato, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, nadie se acercó a ella, ni siquiera Erick, no le importaba, podía ser paciente, y su paciencia fue recompensada. Él llegó.

Su visita en esta ocasión fue diferente...

—No puedo creer lo delicioso que puede ser un sandwich cuando no has comido nada en mucho tiempo.

Sonaba despreocupado, y se escuchaba movía algo, era un sonido agradable, hacía una especie de frufrú, sonaba al aire siendo herido por una ráfaga contraria, también podía oír un ligero rasgueo.

—¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo sin probar bocado? —lo escuchó reír—. Sí, seguro la tienes, tú tampoco has comido nada, aunque a ti te han dado pociones.

El rasgueo continuaba a intervalos mientras hablaba y comía.

—No dejaba de comer desde el verano pasado. Igual y está bien. Pronto debo volver, así que debo acostumbrarme a comer menos.

¿Volver a dónde? ¿No se suponía que le había dicho que estaría a su lado siempre?

—¡Si tan sólo pudiera quedarme aquí también en verano! Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con eso.

A su último comentario le siguió un largo silencio...

—Disculpa si no soy muy buena compañía, me gusta leer. ¿Quieres que te lea algo? Probablemente no entenderás nada, es de mi clase de esta mañana. Pociones, es de mis favoritas.

Le leyó un rato más y luego se fue. Pasado el tiempo volvió, supuso entonces que habían pasado un par de horas al menos.

—¡Hola! —le saludó al llegar, pero se notaba diferente—. ¡Rayos! Me duele la cabeza. Nunca me libro de este malestar en clase de transformaciones. Cierto, no debes tener idea de lo que hablo. Te leeré un poco de ello, aunque este libro es de tercero... ¡No importa! Ya habrá tiempo de ponerte al corriente.

Y comenzó a leerle... Le gustaba escuchar su voz, adquiría un tono diferente, ¿apasionado quizá?

No sintió que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó otras voces.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo Armando! Aún no está recuperada, si lo estuviera, su cuerpo ya habría despertado por sí mismo —alegaba Erick.

—Eso es irrelevante —dijo una voz que no conocía, sin embargo la magia que despedía sí. Era la que cegaba.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Se trata de su salud —volvió a hablar Erick.

—Albus tiene razón. No consideré los problemas que puede traer al colegio mantener a una menor desconocida aquí. Debemos saber quién es para buscar a su familia.

Albus era el nombre del dueño de esa magia extraña...

—¡¿La familia que la tenía en ese estado?! ¡Estás loco!

—Parece, mi estimado Strout, que olvidas tu lugar. No puedes hablarle así al Director Dippet.

—El director no está por encima de mi juramento de preservar la salud de mis pacientes. Y si por tus palabras está en contra de que yo haga bien mi trabajo, no merece mi respeto.

Al fin llegaron a su lado, sentía a Tom nervioso.

—Director —saludó—. Pensé que habíamos dicho que entre menos personas supieran de esto, era mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero debes entender que es un caso de suma importancia. No sabemos quién es o de dónde viene. Quizá escapó de algún lugar y su familia la busca. Ella debe estar en donde pertenece.

Ese hombre... Estaba hablando de ella. Quería enviarla a otro lugar. ¿Familia? Ella no tenía a nadie.

—Rennervate —dijo Albus y ella sintió la magia del hombre tocarla.

—¡Albus no! —gritó Erick.

El contacto de esa magia le hizo salir de la inconsciencia. Le habría dado las gracias al hombre por ello, de no ser por el dolor que la envolvió.

La ligera sensación de ardor que había sentido hasta entonces se transformó en auténtico dolor, pero más allá de eso, fue el contacto de la magia del hombre lo que la lastimó.

La magia de Tom osciló y se extendió por el lugar.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos... Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien, veía un poco borroso.

Se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama y buscando aclarar su vista, buscó su mano derecha, la mano en la que había tenido el trozo de madera. ¿Donde estaba, por cierto?

—Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, profesor de transformaciones en este colegio —dijo el hombre, pero dado que la había lastimado, no le apetecía mirarlo, prefería seguir viendo su mano... ¿Por qué era tan pequeña?

—Yo soy Armando Dippet, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Estuvo tentada a mirarlo, él no le había hecho nada hasta ahora, pero era más importante ordenar sus ideas y saber por qué le parecía extraño ver las cosas.

Comenzaba a notar que ahora que estaba despierta no sentía la magia de los demás con la misma intensidad que cuando estaba sin poder moverse. ¿Era eso normal o era culpa de la magia con que la lastimaron?

No supo por qué, pero uno de los presentes se le acercó a lanzarle esa magia invasiva a través de una de sus orejas, supuso era Erick, ya que había hecho cosas similares.

—¿Acaso no puede oír? —dijo la voz de Tom tristemente.

¡Tom!

Levantó la vista hacia dónde él estaba buscando con anhelo sus ojos, quería verlos, tenía que verlos antes de que se borraran de su memoria tan inestable.

Y ahí, en ese momento su magia la acarició, un sentido de pertenencia se inundó en su pecho. Con sólo verlo el dolor físico disminuía.

Ahora sí pudo sonreír. Al fin podía verlo a detalle. Sus ojos azules como los helados planetas que existían vagando en el universo sin pertenecer a ninguna estrella, su ondulado cabello adornando su frente como una corona digna de la magnificencia de un rey, su piel pálida, las pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus labios...

—¡Tom! —dijo casi en un suspiro con esa voz que le parecía tan extraña y que no se parecía a la voz de sus pensamientos.

No supo en qué momento levantó las manos llamándolo hacia sí, invitándolo a abrazarla. Lo quería cerca.


	6. Nunca más

Le había sonreído, esa criatura desvalida y que no le conocía le sonreía de una manera sincera, inocente, pura...

Tom sentía caer una a una todas las paredes que había erigido alrededor de su mente y de su corazón, esas esmeraldas que ella poseía en sus ojos taladraban en lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser.

Y como si sus ojos y sonrisa no fuesen arma suficiente en su contra, levantó sus delicados brazos hacia él, como si se tratase de una infante, sus níveos y delgados brazos lo invitaban a tomarla.

—¡Tom! —dijo casi susurrando, su voz era como un arrullo.

¡Ella sabía su nombre!

Su magia acudió a ella sin su permiso, sólo faltaba que su cuerpo reaccionara y reclamara lo que era suyo.

Suyo... ¡Ella era suya! Nadie diría lo contrario.

Con mirada decidida se acercó a ella, deseaba acunarla en sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, las manos de Albus Dumbledore la tomaron de los hombros haciéndola girar y mirar hacia él y el director.

¡La había tocado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido a tocarla?!

—Disculpe señorita, pero tenemos preguntas que hacerle —dijo el director con voz cargada de vergüenza.

Se veía aturdida, y a pesar de que Armando le hablaba, ella observaba las manos que aprisionaban su cuerpo.

Si no la soltaba, Tom no iba a poder controlarse. Tenía un repertorio de hechizos que le gustaría lanzarle a ese atrevido.

—Díganos su nombre —le dijo Dumbledore y tomándola del mentón la obligó a verlo.

El maldito estaba tocando ahora su rostro, sintiendo con sus arrugados dedos la suavidad de esa inmaculada piel... Si bien él también deseaba saberlo, no había derecho a que la tratara como a un delincuente.

La había sacado del coma sin importarle su estado de dolor.

Ella hizo un gesto de confusión e incomodidad antes de responder con esa voz que a pesar de sonar un poco ronca, tenía algo que hacía sintiera cómo era recorrido de pies a cabeza por una corriente eléctrica.

—No lo sé —dijo y el corazón de Tom comenzó a bombear más fuerte.

— _Ella no tiene nombre_ —repetía en sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Albus y Armando se miraron con extrañeza. No pudo evitar pensar que eran unos estúpidos, hasta él mismo lo era. Su mente comenzaba a trabajar a toda velocidad uniendo las piezas del enigma que ella representaba.

Tenía razón entonces. Había tenido razón. De ser así ellos no tenían derecho siquiera a mirarla. Él no iba a permitirlo.

Deseaba amputar las manos de Dumbledore por tocarla...

Entonces notó que su preciosa mirada estaba en él nuevamente. Esa mirada ocasionaba en él un efecto extraño, era como transportarse a otro lugar.

Ella volvió a sonreírle, pero él no fue capaz de regresar el gesto. Ella no merecía una de las sonrisas fingidas que le regalaba a todo el mundo, y en ese momento era imposible para él sonreír.

—Esto es extraño. Debes tener un nombre —insistió Dumbledore mientras la volvía a tomar del mentón para clavar en ella su escrutadora mirada, la misma mirada que a Tom le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza—. ¿De dónde vienes?

Pudo ver en su mirada un rastro de dolor y confusión, algo la estaba lastimando. El estado de incomodidad pasó a pánico en un segundo antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y dijera...

—Me lastima.

Tom sintió encender sus alarmas ante esas dos palabras, sobre todo porque vio que Dumbledore la soltaba como si su tacto le quemara.

—¿Quién te lastima? —preguntó Armando.

—Él lo hace —dijo señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza a Dumbledore, quien pareció de momento culpable.

¿Qué le había hecho Albus Dumbledore?

—Él sólo te hizo una pregunta muchacha, no te está lastimando —dijo con voz amable Armando.

—Él pregunta, pero busca las respuestas en mi cabeza —contestó con inocencia mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cicatriz de su frente.

Tom había leído algo de eso... No. No podía ser cierto. Las piezas seguían ordenándose. ¡Claro! Por eso siempre tenía jaqueca en su clase. ¡Ese maldito!

—¡¿Usó legeremancia en ella?! —gritó Erick, al pensar lo mismo que él.

—¡Albus! —se escandalizó Armando.

—No es necesario que haga eso. Le estoy diciendo la verdad. No tengo un nombre, nunca lo he tenido. No sé de dónde vengo. No tengo familia, no tengo a dónde ir. Sólo sé que estoy aquí por Tom.

Tom siempre había odiado su nombre, le había parecido simple, común y muy muggle. Sin embargo en la voz de ella le gustaba.

Mucho más lo llenaban sus palabras. Ella estaba ahí por él.

—Si no sabes tu nombre, ¿cómo es que sabes el de él? —Albus volvía a la carga.

—Lo he escuchado aquí. Así es como sé que tú eres Albus, él Armando y él Erick —señaló a cada uno.

Escuchaba... Ella había estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Tom se habría ruborizado de no tener un perfecto control emocional. Con una rápida introspección recordó momentos mientras ella había estado inconsciente en los que hizo o dijo cosas que no habría hecho de haber sabido que estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Armando, no puedes permitir que el "profesor" Dumbledore vaya por la escuela usando legeremancia con los alumnos. Es ilegal porque más allá de que les incomoda, puede dañar la sinapsis entre su cerebro y núcleo mágico —Erick estaba muy molesto—. Ella recién se está recuperando. ¡Recién la sacó de un coma! Por lo poco que ha dicho su memoria está inestable. ¿Acaso quiere convertirla en una squib?

A Tom le estaba costando mantener el control, se estaba enterando de que Dumbledore había hurgado en su mente desde que podía recordar, de haberlo sabido en otras circunstancias no podía siquiera imaginar qué habría hecho, su privacidad era algo que valoraba en demasía, sus pensamientos y su magia era de lo único que se sabía dueño, que alguien, especialmente Dumbledore, se hubiera atrevido a entrar a su mente era algo que no podría perdonar aún si se lo propusiera, pero que además intentara entrar en la mente de ella, de ella que era suya, poniéndola en peligro de perder su magia... No. De algún modo haría a Dumbledore pagar por ello.

—¿Es verdad Albus? ¿Sueles usar legeremancia en los alumnos?

Sin ser consciente de ello, Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Tom. La gélida mirada de éste le provocó escalofríos, le recordaban otros ojos que aún lo perseguían.

—Por supuesto que no Armando. Lo he hecho con ella porque necesitaba saber que sería sincera. Jamás lastimaría de esa manera a alguien sin tener en cuenta un bien mayor.

Contestó solemne y a Tom la sangre le hirvió por su descaro, ¿qué se creía que sería, un nuevo señor obscuro?

—Bueno, y entonces... Ya que te tomaste el atrevimiento de entrar a su mente... ¿Viste algo que nos diga de dónde viene?

Erick fulminó con la mirada al Director tras escucharlo decir aquello.

Tom notó qué los ojos de ella se mostraron intranquilos y aprensivos. Si Dumbledore había visto algo, era seguro que ella no quería que él hablase de ello.

—O tiene muy buenos escudos de oclumancia, o en verdad no hay nada en su memoria. Al entrar a su mente sólo sentí el dolor que tiene ahora, y uno que otro vistazo del cielo.

—Es lógico que tenga dolor, tú la obligaste a despertar.

Erick convocó un par de viales con pociones, una de ellas de dolor y la otra reconstituyente.

—Bebe, pequeña —dijo extendiéndoselos.

Ella dudó un momento y buscó la mirada de Tom, éste al fin fue capaz de darle una media sonrisa, ella entonces sonrió de manera más luminosa y tomó los frascos que le ofrecía Erick.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña.

Dumbledore seguía observándola, aunque al parecer ya no intentaba penetrar su mente.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? Tu familia, tus padres, tu hogar... —quiso indagar Erick.

—No tengo recuerdos, y siento que olvido cosas también. Pero eso sólo desde que desperté y él entró a mi cabeza.

Erick lanzó a Dumbledore una mirada asesina, Tom no se quedó atrás.

—¿Por qué tienes esa sensación?

—Antes de despertar había cosas que quería decirle a Tom, luego de hacerlo no sé qué era lo que tanto había deseado decirle.

Tom quiso maldecir a Dumbledore en ese momento. Era su culpa. Ella tenía respuestas y se habían esfumado por su culpa.

—Ya veo... ¿Y tu edad?

—La de Tom —dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Y cómo sabes la edad de Tom? —le contestó Erick sonriendo.

—No la sé —dijo y le dio una significativa mirada.

—Te ves bastante joven... Si no fuese por tu fisonomía no pensaría qué tuvieses más de 12 años. Tendremos que confiar... 14 años será —dijo y se puso de pie.

Ella volvió su vista a Tom, éste seguía estático y rígido en su lugar.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —dijo de repente Dumbledore.

Los otros presentes lo vieron interrogantes ¿a qué se refería? Ella sobre todo había ladeado la cabeza como intentando encontrar respuesta.

—Ella no es alumna de Hogwarts, deberá irse.

—Albus, el director soy yo —dijo molesto Armando—. Me convenciste de despertarla para averiguar quién era, ahora que sabemos que ella no tiene a dónde ir, ya que en sus palabras, nunca ha tenido un lugar a dónde ir, como el ser mágico que es, Hogwarts es su hogar.

—Armando, escucha...

—Nada, Albus. Está en edad de recibir educación mágica. No podemos dejarla a la deriva y arriesgarnos a que se haga inestable.

Dumbledore apretó sus puños ante esas palabras.

—Bien, te recuerdo que el ciclo escolar está por terminar... ¿A dónde ira en verano? ¿Le dirás de ella al ministerio?

Tal parecía que Dumbledore estaba haciendo lo posible por alejarla de Tom. ¿Por qué? La ira de éste se había ido dejando paso a la duda. ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo odiaba tanto? Porque estaba seguro de que si alguien más hubiese encontrado a la chica no estaría pretendiendo sacarla del castillo.

—No Armando, decirle al ministerio hará que la lleven a San Mungo. La van a encerrar para examinarla a profundidad, van a lastimarla. Dumbledore no sabe el estado en el que estaba. No merece ser sometida a los métodos de San Mungo para averiguar su procedencia.

—Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente —dijo ella y al momento una oleada de magia los golpeó—. No iré a ningún lado sola.

—No estarás sola. No te preocupes —quiso conciliar el director, pero fue interrumpido.

—No quiero alejarme de Tom. No voy a dejarlo solo.

Tom no supo si seguía respirando, no necesitaba más respuestas. Ella era su estrella. Era la muestra que había pedido a la magia de que no estaría solo.

—Tom... ¿Tú estás en un orfanato muggle, cierto? —le preguntó el director.

—Así es señor. Wool's Orphanage, en Londres —contestó tranquilo, ocultando la preocupación qué sentía, no podía estar pensando en mandarla allí.

Ese lugar no era apto siquiera para él. No quería pensar lo que sería la vida de ella ahí... Él no podría defenderla ya que no podía usar su magia libremente.

—No pensarás dejarla ir con él... —de nuevo Dumbledore.

—Erick cree que no sería bueno avisar al ministerio, por otro lado, puedo llevarla yo mismo al orfanato y explicar la situación de la joven, además al pertenecer al orfanato, sus estudios pueden pagarse con el fondo del ministerio. Y estoy seguro de que Tom puede ponerla al corriente de la teoría.

—Puede quedarse aquí en el verano, ya después vemos a dónde colocarla. Quizá recuerde algo después —insistió Albus.

—Ya le dije que no pienso alejarme de Tom. No necesito el permiso de ustedes.

Sus ojos llamearon en determinación... Tom sonrió a pesar de la preocupación.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio...

—Ya te dije que yo soy el director, Albus, yo decido.

—No iba a decir nada que lo contradiga, señor Director, sólo iba a sugerir que trajera el sombrero seleccionador para que decida la casa de la chica, ya que es obvio que va a pertenecer a Hogwarts.

De todo lo que pensó que diría, a Tom, de hecho a ninguno, le pasó por la mente esa sugerencia.

—¿Por qué privarla de la ceremonia se selección? —preguntó confundido Armando.

—No querrás que sea influenciada hacia determinada casa... Dejemos que ahora que su mente está, a falta de una mejor palabra... Vacía... El sombrero nos diga a donde va a pertenecer.

Sí, definitivamente Albus Dumbledore lo odiaba. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema con él? ¿Qué más le daba?

Lo peor del asunto era que en las pláticas que le hizo a la chica en su inconsciencia, no recordaba haberle dicho que pertenecía a Slytherin. Si la enviaban a cualquier otra casa, Albus ganaría, y en este momento era imposible que le dijese.

Por un momento pensó que el director no accedería, pero su esperanza murió cuando con magia sin varita invocó al sombrero y éste se materializó en las manos del anciano director.

Hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca del sombrero, tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia. Al final no importaba, ella merecía una casa, merecía un hogar tanto o más que él. De cualquier manera la tendría cerca.

—Hola, qué inusual que soliciten mi presencia, aún no termino la canción para la ceremonia —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Estamos seguros que será única, mi viejo amigo. Pero esta vez tenemos que pedirte un favor.

El sombrero se mostró curioso. Tanto como ella que lo observaba con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

—Ah... Siento una magia muy pura. ¿Es ella a quien debo seleccionar? —dijo ansioso.

—Así es, amigo.

—Te pido que seas muy cuidadoso y que no te dejes influenciar por peticiones esta vez. Busca el lugar a donde realmente pertenezca —le dijo Dumbledore.

—Bueno Erick, ya que eres uno de sus protectores, haz el honor de ponerle el sombrero.

—Con gusto Armando —dijo sonriendo genuinamente desde que comenzara esa incómoda reunión. Tomó el sombrero y lo acercó a ella—. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió, Erick colocó sobre su cabeza el sombrero y se hizo el silencio... Los presentes se negaban a respirar con tal de escuchar si acaso el viejo sombrero lograba ver algo más de ella.

—Mmm oh... Mmm vaya... Sí, veo que tienes un poder sorprendente. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Esto es... Increíble —susurraba—. Tú... Cuánto dolor... Cuánto valor... Ya veo... Ya veo... Sólo hay un camino para ti... —hizo un momento de silencio antes de gritar como si estuviese en el gran comedor—. ¡SLYTHERIN!

La cara de Dumbledore era un poema, Tom sonrió plenamente. Era una serpiente como él.

Armando y Erick parecían felices, Erick retiró el sombrero de la cabeza de la chica.

—Adiós amigo —le dijo.

—Hasta pronto, espero logres crearte una vida mejor —se despidió también el sombrero.

—Pensé que no te dejarías influenciar —le comentó Dumbledore.

—No lo hice.

—¿Qué viste en su mente?

Todos voltearon hacia ellos. ¿Por qué insistía en saber algo que ya había quedado claro?

—Te sorprendería lo que fui capaz de ver. Sin embargo, para los efectos que a ustedes les competen, ella no tiene nombre ahora, su hogar es Hogwarts, su casa es Slytherin, y a su familia, la elegirá. No se preocupen, que no hay nadie buscándola.

Ambos ancianos se retiraron...

—¿Te sientes mejor luego de las pociones? —le pregunto Erick mientras acomodaba unas almohadas en su espalda.

—Sí, bastante. Es como magia —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No me mientas, ¿de acuerdo? Si el dolor se vuelve insoportable para ti, siempre podemos volver a inducir el coma.

Tom se sobresaltó, no estaba listo para quedarse de nuevo sin la luz de esos ojos verdes.

—No, por favor. Estaré bien. Ahora, me gustaría hablar con Tom a solas, si no es mucha molestia.

—No lo es. Si necesitan algo, me llaman. Y Tom —dijo y éste lo miró—. Sería conveniente que coma algo. Le di así las pociones por la imprudencia de Albus, pero debe comer. Luego de hablar pídele algo con los elfos domésticos por favor. Una sopa de verduras es suficiente, poca, ya que no ha comido nada y puede resultarle pesado.

—Yo me encargo.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Tom comenzó a sentirse nervioso, la había acariciado y besado, le había hablado de muchas cosas... Se suponía no debía saberlo... ¿Por qué de repente comenzaba a actuar como niña Hufflepuff?

—Tom —le llamó dulcemente.

Él la miró, de nuevo ofrecía sus brazos a él... Él se acercó y tomó sus manos, no estaba listo para entregarse en un abrazo, pero no se privaría de sentir su piel.

Sus magias danzaron al contacto de sus manos...

Sin soltarla se sentó junto a ella en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Él se puso rígido, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico de nadie, todo lo que había conocido eran golpes, el tacto suave de otro cuerpo en un gesto como ese le resultaba inclusive doloroso por lo extraño.

—No temas más. Estoy contigo —le dijo en su voz de arrullo—. No estaremos solos nunca más.

No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía qué pensar, sólo tenía la certeza de que ella era suya, ella le pertenecía, nadie se la iba a quitar, nadie la volvería a tocar, nadie la alejaría de él.

—Nunca más...

Dijo y se dejó llevar, la abrazó con fuerza, con la brusquedad de quien no sabe de afecto, con la posesividad de aquél a quien le han robado todo y con la añoranza de quien siempre lo ha necesitado.

Ella estaba ahí por él, ella no iría a ningún lado sin él, no estaría solo nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero les haya gustado. Ahora sí, vimos un poco más, las piezas se acomodan poco a poco. 
> 
> Ojalá pronto se animen a comentar, es el alimento de quien escribe ;) 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. El Bien Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como les había mencionado, tenía ganas de un poco de perspectiva de este Dumbledore, como notaron en el capítulo 1, él se sentía culpable por ciertas cosas, y eso iba más allá de lo que le hizo a Harry en sus 15 años de vida. Aquí hay un poquito, imagínense que esto sí pasó en la línea temporal en la que Harry no está aquí y dejen volar su imaginación con las consecuencias de estas pequeñas cosas. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

Albus Dumbledore, un hombre enigmático para muchas personas... Nadie sabía el peso de la carga que llevaba. Acababa de cumplir 60 años, y sentía que tenía más de 100.

Gozaba de una posición privilegiada por el poderoso hechicero que era y sus aportes a distintas investigaciones, pero a su vez, tenía sobre sí una presión muy fuerte por parte del ministerio, todos creían que podían opinar sobre sus acciones, pero la realidad distaba mucho de la expectativa de los demás.

En su juventud había cometido errores, se dejó guiar por el ímpetu juvenil que lo hizo poseer ambiciones que ahora le avergonzaban. Esos errores aún le perseguían, todavía no encontraba manera de librarse de la cadena de su arrogancia, aunque había una parte de él que no quería, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para verse obligado a hacerlo.

No obstante, llevaba tres años prestándole atención a otro asunto, en parte para retrasar sus avances y el momento de la batalla, y en parte porque no quería repetir su error.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era el nombre de ese asunto. Oh, sí, era joven, pero él ya había conocido antes a alguien joven, de quien subestimó las ansias de poder. ¿Realmente lo hizo? No, él sabía que había alimentado esas ansias y que mucho de lo que ocurría había sido idea suya.

Por eso, cuando conoció a ese niño y vio en él la misma incomprensión que había sentido Gellert de los demás, la ignoró en lugar de averiguar el porqué.

Cuando sintió la poderosa magia que rodeaba al niño y a la vez notó la similitud que tenía con la magia de Gellert Grindelwald, decidió que impediría su desarrollo. Lo mantendría vigilado, seguiría cada uno de sus pasos para evitar que se convirtiera en un señor obscuro como Gellert. Tratándose de Tom, siempre estaría alerta, siempre buscaría el porqué de sus acciones.

Investigaría el porqué de su selección de casa, vería por qué le atraía más una materia que otra, el porqué de su selección de amistades, de pareja, de profesión... Y si en sus decisiones intuía otra intención, él desbarataría cada plan que tuviera. No cometería el mismo error que cometió con Grindelwald, con Tom, no bajaría la guardia jamás.

Así pues, no se equivocó, el chico fue a la casa de las serpientes a pesar de ser un mestizo, porque a estas alturas ya sabía que no era un nacido de muggles, sabía del origen del chico, así que eso sólo aumentaba su desconfianza, luego de un tiempo comenzó a rodearse de herederos de ancestrales familias sangre pura, era lógico que algo pretendía, y por si fuera poco, el último año, mientras entraba a su mente cuando estaban en clases, había visto vestigios de planes radicales sobre la separación del mundo mágico y muggle.

Sólo tenía catorce años, era un estudiante modelo, pero sus decisiones hasta ahora no ofrecían una visión diferente de su futuro. Era un señor obscuro en potencia.

Lo único que aún no observaba en él, era su decisión de pareja, seguramente intentaría relacionarse con una heredera sangre pura que le diera el estatus del que carecía en la casa de las serpientes, y pensó que la había encontrado cuando salvó a Walburga Black de una serpiente arbórea africana en su segundo grado. 

Silvanus Kettleburn, que era un aficionado al encantamiento agradandor, la había dejado escapar luego de aplicárselo para un experimento y no dijo nada, fue Walburga quien estuvo a punto de ser mordida y comida por ella en uno de los patios del colegio, Tom pasaba por el lugar y escuchó la voz de la serpiente, apresurándose a salvarla.

La joven quedó tan agradecida e impresionada que no le importó ser de un grado mayor, se hizo su amiga a la brevedad. Seguramente el plan de Tom no contemplaba que la muchacha estuviera comprometida con Orión Black, quien estaba ahora en primer año. 

Si la chica tenía algún sentimiento o apego a Tom, no lo demostró. En cuanto el niño Orión pisó Hogwarts, la joven Walburga asumió el papel para el que había sido educada, procedió a convertirse en la sombra del niño, consiguiendo incluso un permiso especial para que el pequeño la pudiera acompañar a Hogsmeade, y claro, le presentó a Tom y habló de la habilidad y valentía con la que le había salvado, ganándose el favor de la otra parte de la familia.

Su amistad con Abraxas Malfoy se había dado de manera más natural, por lo que había averiguado, les tocó compartir dormitorio, entonces la convivencia hizo su trabajo, a pesar de que la familia Malfoy como parte de uno de los sagrados 28, tenía prejuicio hacia los mestizos y nacidos de muggle.

Este día no había visto a Tom, le ponía nervioso no saber en dónde estaba porque no sabía lo que tramaba.

No se había presentado al desayuno, ni al almuerzo. Preguntó en la mesa durante la cena por él con Kettleburn, aprovechando que Slughorn no se había presentado a cenar.

—¡Silvanus! ¿Qué puedes contarme de Riddle? ¿Asistió hoy a clase? —preguntó casualmente.

El aludido detuvo la cuchara a medio camino y la regresó a su plato, se extrañó...

—S... Sí, como siempre. Tom es un alumno ejemplar. En tres años no ha faltado jamás a clase. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Como notarás —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la mesa de los Slytherin—. No está aquí ahora, y tampoco lo estuvo durante el desayuno ni el almuerzo.

El maestro pareció meditar un momento, antes de devolver a Dumbledore la vista, éste aprovechó el momento para entrar a su mente. No se arriesgaría a explorar, pero quería ver lo que el maestro estaba pensando.

Lo que vio fue a una versión de Tom que no había visto antes. Se veía cansado, preocupado y distraído. No parecía prestar atención a la clase, aunque cada vez que le preguntaron algo tuvo la respuesta correcta. Algo estaba planeando y debía averiguar qué.

—Yo no he encargado tareas extenuantes, ya está por terminar el año, tampoco creo que el resto de maestros lo haga. Probablemente le agobia el regreso al orfanato.

Después de eso continuó con su cena, Dumbledore por el contrario no podía sacar de su mente esa imagen de Tom. Algo ocurría, sí, normalmente le molestaba volver al orfanato, pero no lo afectaba de esa manera.

La otra pista que tenía era Slughorn, así que debía encontrarlo.

No tardó mucho, casualmente debía ir a la biblioteca a continuar con su investigación para romper el pacto de sangre y ahí lo encontró. Le extrañó encontrarlo en la sección restringida, lo que vio a lo lejos es que estaba buscando sobre pociones avanzadas. Cosa rara, ya que él era un experto.

—¡Horace, buena noche! —saludó e hizo que el hombre soltara el libro.

—¡Albus! Tú quieres matarme —dijo nervioso.

—De ninguna manera, mi amigo —mientras hablaba recogió el libro que el otro mago había dejado caer—. ¿Amortentia? —sonrió mientras lo devolvía—. Pensé que ya sabías hacer esa poción.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamó ofendido—. No es la elaboración lo que me interesa.

Se acomodó en la mesa, tenía al menos 12 libros apilados y 3 abiertos buscando algo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? Si me dices lo que buscas tal vez pueda sugerirte algún libro en particular. Ya sabes que llevo explorando la biblioteca durante mucho tiempo por la misión que el ministerio me ha encomendado.

El pocionista pareció meditarlo un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

Albus no podía arriesgarse a entrar a la mente de Slughorn, al parecer él era un buen oclumante y sabría si intentaba una intrusión.

—Hace unos días le mostré a los alumnos de quinto la poción de amortentia, quería que reaccionaran al aroma, pero uno de ellos no pudo identificar ningún aroma en la poción.

Por mucho que Albus quisiera fingir indiferencia, no pudo.

—¿N... Ningún aroma? —preguntó casi tartamudeando.

—Sí, lógicamente me causó impresión, y quiero darle respuestas a ese alumno. Casi pude palpar la desesperación que lo embargó al no oler nada. Nada Albus... ¿Te imaginas?

—Nunca va a amar —dijo tajante.

—¿Cómo dices?

Dumbledore se dirigió a una sección polvosa al final del pasillo e invocó un libro de gran tamaño que se veía especialmente viejo cuyo título rezaba "Secretos de las artes más oscuras", de Herpo el loco.

—Pero este libro es muy viejo, la amortentia es invención de Laverne de Montmorency apenas el siglo pasado.

—No, ella la popularizó. El filtro de amor como tal ya existía, y tenía efectos obscuros, muy obscuros. Está en los primeros capítulos. Habla sobre que los hijos concebidos bajo el influjo de una poción de amor, no serán capaces de amar. Por lo tanto, no es de extrañar que la poción no brinde su aroma a alguien así. Herpo fue concebido bajo un poderoso filtro de amor preparado por su madre, y ya sabemos lo que hizo.

—¿Se la dio a su padre?

—Sí, para que se la diera a ella. Ella no lo amaba, la obligaron a casarse con él, para no sufrir preparó la poción y le pidió a su esposo se la diera. El resultado fue un amor tan fuerte que terminó dando su vida por él.

—Pero nadie puede crear el amor, es sólo una obsesión...

—Actualmente nadie puede... Pero esa mujer sí lo hizo. Su esposo sólo se la dio una vez y fue suficiente. Tuvieron a Herpo, y él no fue capaz de amar. Vivió su vida con la única compañía de sus artes oscuras. Supongo que tu alumno fue concebido de la misma manera, puede que no lo sepa, así que dudo que debas decírselo.

Slughorn no podía creerlo, buscó con avidez el capítulo que Albus le había mencionado, efectivamente, esas eran las crueles palabras, y aunque no se daban mayores detalles por la diferencia entre la poción utilizada entonces y la actual versión que era la amortentia, no era difícil intuir que eso era probablemente lo que ocurría. Después de todo, por el apellido, Tom era un nacido de muggle, pero todo mundo sabía que los nacidos de muggle no eran otra cosa que nietos o bisnietos de squib. Quizá no era simplemente eso, quizá había más en la historia de Tom. Después de todo, su magia era demasiado poderosa cómo para provenir de un squib.

Albus había estado en silencioso mientras Horace leía, pensaba en él nuevamente. Cuando juntos hicieron la poción por curiosidad, más de él que de Gellert y que él no sintió ningún aroma, no pensó en lo que significaba, simplemente en ese momento había sabido que no era correspondido, no que él era incapaz de amar.

—Tengo mucho que pensar Albus —dijo Horace y se llevó a acomodar el montón de libros.

El de Herpo el loco lo dejó en una parte baja para consultarlo nuevamente después, no estaba conforme aún, pero con Albus ahí, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Albus hasta se olvidó de preguntar por Tom. Le había sorprendido que hubiese en la escuela alguien como Gellert con ese destino tan cruel.

Iban saliendo de la biblioteca cuando una chica de Ravenclaw que iba a entregar libros se dirigió a Horace muy emocionada.

—¡Profesor!

—¡Buena noche señorita Rowle!

—Todos estamos ansiosos por la clase de mañana. Ya queremos que nos muestre la poción de amortentia para saber lo que oleremos en ella. No se le ocurra faltar eh...

—N... No te preocupes. Ya está lista y en extasis para ustedes.

—¡Hasta mañana!

El nerviosismo de Horace se completó con la imagen que había visto de Tom en la mente de Silvanus...

¡No! ¡No podían ser iguales hasta en eso!

Horace se despidió rápidamente y se fue. Dumbledore esa noche tenía una perspectiva diferente de la ausencia de Tom y no podía esperar al día siguiente para verlo en clase y averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza con esa revelación.

Se preguntaba a qué conclusión llegaría de la ausencia de aroma en la poción.

Al día siguiente, no se extrañó de que Tom no estuviera en el comedor, ni en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo, sin embargo, ya lo vería en clase.

Lo vio entrar con una expresión adusta. No necesitaba confirmar que el "caso curioso" que le había mencionado Horace era Tom.

— _Personas como él no son capaces de amar_ —pensó amargamente.

Durante la clase estuvo buscando ansiosamente su mirada, debía saber cómo evolucionaban sus planes con respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento. No, él no lo dejaría avanzar en ellos sin importar el giro que dieran.

Él mismo había querido formar una alianza para cambiar el mundo y aún había consecuencias de las ideas que él había tenido. Tom tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en el próximo Gellert Grindelwald, por lo tanto así dañara su mente joven e inexperta al explorarla, era un precio justo si se tomaba en cuenta el bien mayor.

No fue capaz de atrapar su mirada en la clase, al parecer, Tom seguía distraído, por ello antes de que se fuera, lo llamó.

—Riddle, espera.

Tom se detuvo con molestia, parecía tener prisa.

—Dígame, profesor.

En cuanto le dirigió la mirada comenzó la intrusión.

—No te he visto en el comedor en estos días, me preocupas ¿estás enfermo? —dijo con voz suave.

Lo único que acudió a la mente de Tom fue la molestia por ser objeto de su curiosidad, casi sonríe, no, no era curiosidad, era precaución.

—He tenido asuntos que resolver —dijo con simpleza. Parpadeó un momento, Albus supuso que estaba siendo severo, pero cada día le costaba más explorar su mente, era como si poseyera escudos naturales de oclumancia que día a día se hacían más fuertes.

—¿Mucha tarea acaso? Si es así puedes pedir ayuda.

—No, son... Cosas personales.

Y ahí estaba, Tom manifestó imágenes de una chica desnuda, Albus casi brinca ante el descubrimiento, sin embargo ella no pertenecía a Hogwarts, y no había un sentimiento de lujuria en su mente, al contrario, mientras él pensaba en ella, había pertenencia, no posesividad, pertenencia.

Tenía que averiguar quién era, pero sus escudos no revelaban mucho, sin embargo, logró averiguar lo suficiente. La chica estaba en la enfermería, ahí era donde Tom había tomado sus comidas, nadie sabía de ella, nadie salvo Tom, Erick y Armando.

De repente Dumbledore se alejó haciendo crujir su túnica. Armando lo había mantenido al margen de lo que sucedía. Habían encontrado a una joven herida en Hogwarts y no se lo habían dicho. Y sobre todo... Tom estaba interesado en ella, sintiendo cosas que alguien como él no debería ser capaz de sentir.

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Tom se marchó molesto e incómodo. Pero no importaba. Ahora mismo iría a hablar con Armando.

Le exigiría le contara todo y haría lo que fuera por alejarla del colegio.

Cuando llegó con él, mintió un poco sobre cómo había averiguado del asunto, se mostró dolido por haber sido relegado en una cuestión tan importante y aconsejó, averiguar la procedencia de la joven por el bien del director, diciéndole que era probable que quien vivía con ella hasta el momento la estuviera buscando. Eso sin duda metería a Armando en problemas serios.

Su consejo fue tomado, despertaría a la joven y averiguaría todo.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo Armando! Aún no está recuperada, si lo estuviera, su cuerpo ya habría despertado por sí mismo —alegó Erick cuando le dijeron que la despertarían.

—Eso es irrelevante —le dijo Albus.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Se trata de su salud —insistió el medimago.

—Albus tiene razón. No consideré los problemas que puede traer al colegio mantener a una menor desconocida aquí. Debemos saber quien es para buscar a su familia.

—¡¿La familia que la tenía en ese estado?! ¡Estás loco!

—Parece, mi estimado Strout, que olvidas tu lugar. No puedes hablarle así al Director Dippet.

—El director no está por encima de mi juramento de preservar la salud de mis pacientes. Y si por tus palabras está en contra de que yo haga bien mi trabajo, no merece mi respeto.

Al fin llegaron frente a la chica, Tom estaba ahí apretando muy fuerte un libro, Albus no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello, podía sentir cómo ya tumbaba algún plan que Tom tuviese.

—Director. Pensé que habíamos dicho que entre menos personas supieran de esto, era mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero debes entender que es un caso de suma importancia. No sabemos quién es o de dónde viene. Quizá escapó de algún lugar y su familia la busca. Ella debe estar en donde pertenece —interrumpió antes de que Armando captara su mentira, y antes de que cambiara de opinión apuntó a la chica—. Rennervate.

—¡Albus no! —gritó Erick, pero poco le importaba.

La joven gimió antes de incorporarse y observar confundida el lugar... Sus facciones no le recordaban a Albus a ninguna familia.

—Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, profesor de transformaciones en este colegio.

Ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

—Yo soy Armando Dippet, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Tampoco pareció prestarle atención.

Ante su falta de respuesta Erick se acercó a hacerle hechizos de diagnóstico para buscar alguna sordera.

—¿Acaso no puede oír? —preguntó Tom con un tono que Albus no le conocía.

Pero en cuanto habló, la chica lo buscó con la mirada y levantó sus brazos llamándolo.

—Tom...

¿De dónde lo conocía? Definitivamente no podía esperar a tratarla con cautela. Debía averiguar su procedencia y relación con Riddle.

La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Díganos su nombre...

En el momento Dumbledore buscó, pero su mente estaba vacía.

—No lo sé —dijo y no pudo evitar mirar al director.

La chica seguía buscando la mirada de Tom... Tendría que insistir.

—Esto es extraño. Debes tener un nombre. ¿De dónde vienes?

Pudo ver en su mirada un rastro de dolor y confusión, pero no la dejaría, habían vestigios de algo, de un lugar. Parecía borroso. ¿El cielo? No... Era el cielo, pero a la vez era diferente.

—Me lastima.

Dijo y Albus se asustó, ¿en verdad se había pasado con la intrusión?

—¿Quién te lastima? —preguntó Armando.

—Él lo hace —lo señaló y Dumbledore se sintió culpable.

—Él sólo te hizo una pregunta muchacha, no te está lastimando —dijo con voz amable Armando.

—Él pregunta, pero busca las respuestas en mi cabeza —contestó con inocencia mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la herida de su frente.

Y eso fue todo... Estaba descubierto.

—¡¿Usó legeremancia en ella?! —gritó Erick.

—¡Albus! —se escandalizó Armando.

—No es necesario que haga eso. Le estoy diciendo la verdad. No tengo un nombre, nunca lo he tenido. No sé de dónde vengo. No tengo familia, no tengo a dónde ir. Sólo sé que estoy aquí por Tom.

¿En verdad no tenía recuerdos? ¿Entonces por qué su apego a Tom?

—Si no sabes tu nombre, ¿cómo es que sabes el de él?

—Lo he escuchado aquí. Así es como sé que tú eres Albus, él Armando y él Erick —señaló a cada uno.

—Armando, no puedes permitir que el "profesor" Dumbledore vaya por la escuela usando legeremancia con los alumnos. Es ilegal porque más allá de que les incomoda, puede dañar la sinapsis entre su cerebro y núcleo mágico —Erick estaba muy molesto—. Ella recién se está recuperando. ¡Recién la sacó de un coma! Por lo poco que ha dicho su memoria está inestable. ¿Acaso quiere convertirla en una squib?

Dumbledore podía sentir la sobrecarga de magia en Tom, su magia tan parecida a la de Gellert estaba fúrica.

—¿Es verdad Albus? ¿Sueles usar legeremancia en los alumnos?

Inconscientemente Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Tom. La gélida mirada de éste le provocó escalofríos, le recordaban la fría mirada de Gellert.

—Por supuesto que no Armando. Lo he hecho con ella porque necesitaba saber que sería sincera. Jamás lastimaría de esa manera a alguien sin tener en cuenta un bien mayor.

—Bueno, y entonces... Ya que te tomaste el atrevimiento de entrar a su mente... ¿Viste algo que nos diga de dónde viene? —preguntó Armando.

—O tiene muy buenos escudos de oclumancia, o en verdad no hay nada en su memoria. Al entrar a su mente sólo sentí el dolor que tiene ahora, y uno que otro vistazo del cielo.

—Es lógico que tenga dolor, tú la obligaste a despertar.

La plática se dirigió por caminos que a Albus no le interesaban, tenía que alejarla de Tom antes de que éste la lastimara o utilizara.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —dijo.

Los otros presentes lo vieron interrogantes ¿a qué se refería? Ella sobre todo había ladeado la cabeza como intentando encontrar respuesta.

—Ella no es alumna de Hogwarts, deberá irse —aclaró.

—Albus, el director soy yo —dijo molesto Armando—. Me convenciste de despertarla para averiguar quién era, ahora que sabemos que ella no tiene a dónde ir, ya que en sus palabras, nunca ha tenido un lugar a dónde ir, como el ser mágico que es, Hogwarts es su hogar.

—Armando, escucha...

—Nada, Albus. Está en edad de recibir educación mágica. No podemos dejarla a la deriva y arriesgarnos a que se haga inestable.

Dumbledore no pudo creer que Armando se atreviera a mencionar a Ariana. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero eso no lo excusaba.

—Bien, te recuerdo que el ciclo escolar está por terminar... ¿A dónde ira en verano? ¿Le dirás de ella al ministerio?

—No Armando, decirle al ministerio hará que la lleven a San Mungo. La van a encerrar para examinarla a profundidad, van a lastimarla. Dumbledore no sabe el estado en el que estaba. No merece ser sometida a los métodos de San Mungo para averiguar su procedencia.

—Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente —dijo ella y al momento una oleada de magia los golpeó, ella era muy poderosa, su magia tenía una huella conocida, pero no lograba identificarla—. No iré a ningún lado sola.

—No estarás sola. No te preocupes —quiso conciliar el director, pero fue interrumpido.

—No quiero alejarme de Tom. No voy a dejarlo solo.

Entonces siguió un intercambio de palabras ESTÚPIDO, Armando pretendía mandar a la chica con Tom al orfanato.

—No pensarás dejarla ir con él...

—Erick cree que no sería bueno avisar al ministerio, por otro lado, puedo llevarla yo mismo al orfanato y explicar la situación de la joven, además al pertenecer al orfanato, sus estudios pueden pagarse con el fondo del ministerio. Y estoy seguro de que Tom puede ponerla al corriente de la teoría.

—Puede quedarse aquí en el verano, ya después vemos a dónde colocarla. Quizá recuerde algo después —sí, ahora se contradecía, pero era lo de menos. No podía ir con Tom.

—Ya le dije que no pienso alejarme de Tom. No necesito el permiso de ustedes.

Sus ojos llamearon en determinación... Muy bien, entonces al menos buscaría asegurar que no fuera una serpiente también.

Si la chica había escapado de un cautiverio abusivo, era valiente, si se volvía una Gryffindor, Tom se alejaría de ella.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio...

—Ya te dije que yo soy el director, Albus, yo decido.

—No iba a decir nada que lo contradiga, señor Director, sólo iba a sugerir que trajera el sombrero seleccionador para que decida la casa de la chica, ya que es obvio que va a pertenecer a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué privarla de la ceremonia se selección? —preguntó confundido Armando.

—No querrás que sea influenciada hacia determinada casa... Dejemos que ahora que su mente está, a falta de una mejor palabra... Vacía... El sombrero nos diga a donde va a pertenecer.

Después de meditar un poco, Armando convocó al sombrero.

—Hola, qué inusual que soliciten mi presencia, aún no termino la canción para la ceremonia —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Estamos seguros que será única, mi viejo amigo. Pero esta vez tenemos que pedirte un favor.

El sombrero se mostró curioso. Tanto como ella que lo observaba con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

—Ah... Siento una magia muy pura. ¿Es ella a quien debo seleccionar? —dijo ansioso.

—Así es, amigo.

—Te pido que seas muy cuidadoso y que no te dejes influenciar por peticiones esta vez. Busca el lugar a donde realmente pertenezca —le dijo Albus significativamente.

—Bueno Erick, ya que eres uno de sus protectores, haz el honor de ponerle el sombrero.

—Con gusto Armando —dijo sonriendo genuinamente desde que comenzara esa incómoda reunión. Tomó el sombrero y lo acercó a ella—. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió, Erick colocó sobre su cabeza el sombrero y se hizo el silencio...

—Mmm oh... Mmm vaya... Sí, veo que tienes un poder sorprendente. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Esto es... Increíble —susurraba—. Tú... Cuánto dolor... Cuánto valor —Gryffindor, pensó Albus y sonrió—. Ya veo... Ya veo... Sólo hay un camino para ti... —hizo un momento de silencio antes de gritar como si estuviese en el gran comedor—. ¡SLYTHERIN!

No, no era algo bueno que la casa de las serpientes tuviese a dos magos tan poderosos en una misma generación.

—Adiós amigo —le dijo.

—Hasta pronto, espero logres crearte una vida mejor —se despidió también el sombrero.

—Pensé que no te dejarías influenciar —le dijo con amargura.

—No lo hice.

—¿Qué viste en su mente?

—Te sorprendería lo que fui capaz de ver. Sin embargo, para los efectos que a ustedes les competen, ella no tiene nombre ahora, su hogar es Hogwarts, su casa es Slytherin, y a su familia, la elegirá. No se preocupen, que no hay nadie buscándola.

El curso ya había terminado, de manera oficial, sólo restaba esperar a la fecha en que se haría el banquete de despedida.

La chica iría con Tom, no había logrado que Armando cambiara de opinión, sin embargo, ya buscaría la manera de que el plan de Riddle, cualquiera que éste fuera con respecto a la chica se derrumbara.

Porque estaba seguro de que Tom jamás sabría amar, si algo sentía por la chica era curiosidad y deseo por el poder que ella emanaba. Seguro la usaría, pero él no iba a permitirlo.

Haría lo que fuera para impedir que Tom intentara algún tipo de relación con ella.

Por el bien mayor.


	8. Malditos pensamientos

Hacía un par de noches Tom lamentaba que nadie aceptaba su magia, hoy, abrazaba a su estrella y la magia luminosa y vibrante de ella se fusionaba a la suya, le acariciaba, se complementaban.

Llevaba un rato abrazándola, primero lo hizo de manera brusca, se había dejado llevar por el momento, luego ella suavemente y sin soltarlo se había acomodado sobre él y se encontraba escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, él no quería romper el abrazo a pesar de que sus piernas se comenzaban a entumecer.

No rompía el abrazo porque le gustaba tenerla así, y también porque era imposible que no estuviese sonrojado. La chica seguía cubierta únicamente por las vendas que Erick le había puesto que cubrían su cuerpo sólo de manera parcial, y estaba sobre él en una posición que a todas luces parecía comprometedora, además de un poco... No, demasiado, demasiado íntima. No que le importasen los demás, pero a ella no quería parecerle débil.

Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, y ella necesitaba comer algo, así que...

—Escucha... Ehm... ¿Podrías bajar?

Ella se separó sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo, no se veía ofendida o avergonzada, de hecho su rostro parecía tan natural que Tom la envidió, era como si fuese tan inocente que no asociara su actual posición a nada malo.

—¿Te cansaste? —le preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad.

 _De ti, ni así._.. Quiso responder, pero no quería tentar su suerte. ¿Cansarse de ella? ¡Claro!

—Erick dijo que debías comer, las pociones pueden lastimar tu estómago.

Ella sonrió y bajó de su regazo, los roces hicieron a Tom sentir extraño.

Gateó hasta acomodarse en la cama, tal y como estaba cuando Albus la despertó.

Tom se quedó un tanto ido mirándola, se sintió estúpido, la había visto desnuda, la había cargado desnuda, y se ponía nervioso al verla moverse con esas vendas.

—¿Pedirás un sandwich para mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tom no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Ella lo había escuchado hablando maravillas de un sandwich.

—No, Erick dijo que sólo sopa.

Ella hizo un gesto que a Tom causó ternura.

—Ya habrá tiempo de que pruebes el sandwich. Por ahora debes comenzar con poco.

—Siempre haré lo que tú me digas.

Ella volvió a sonreírle. Tom se sentía inquieto. Debía saciar su curiosidad antes.

—¿En verdad... —no se atrevía a preguntar si efectivamente estaba allí por él, así que la pregunta que concluyó fue otra—... No sabes de dónde vienes?

—No mentí Tom —dijo con un tono ansioso, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Mi mente se siente extraña, yo... No tengo recuerdos más allá de verte en el bosque, aunque siento que en ese momento buscaba volver a ver tus ojos...

Estaba hablando demasiado rápido y Tom no dejaría escapar ese detalle.

—Tranquila —dijo y puso una mano en su hombro—. No lo pregunté porque no te crea, sólo me interesa conocerte. Creo que en eso estoy en desventaja contigo.

Ella le sonrió, había entendido a qué se refería, sin saber que ella estaba consciente en ese coma, le había hablado de varias cosas, sus gustos, ciertas inquietudes y su curiosidad por ella.

—Me pierdo en los pocos recuerdos que poseo, y me da miedo. Pero quizá tú puedas encontrar las respuestas que quieres en mi mente. Usa esa magia que usó Albus.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que la violentaría de esa manera? Tom no pudo evitar mudar su expresión a una seriedad sepulcral que se llevó la sonrisa del rostro de ella.

—No te enojes conmigo, por favor.

Le susurró y pidió disculpas con la mirada.

—En primera, no entiendo por qué me sugieres hacer algo que te lastimó, y en segunda, Dumbledore no es alguien que me agrade, por lo tanto que me sugieras hacer lo mismo que él, me incomoda.

—El sombrero hizo algo similar sin lastimarme. Y creo que vio más cosas de las que yo misma sé y comprendo. En cuanto a Albus, es su magia la que me lastima, lo hizo desde que me despertó, cuando hurgó en mi cabeza me lastimó porque no quería dejarlo entrar, contigo no pondría resistencia, soy tuya.

No pudo evitarlo, Tom se sonrojó violentamente. Ella había dicho que era suya, se lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos, se lo dijo sin pizca de ironía o vergüenza, hablaba con determinación.

De repente Tom se sintió vulnerable. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No podía dejarla entrar como si nada. No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, seguía en la misma situación que cuando estaba en coma, no tenía respuestas y mientras no las tuviera no podía seguir apegándose a ella.

¿Y si todo no fuera más que un cúmulo de coincidencias? ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella recordara su vida, su hogar? Era poderosa, tenía rasgos aristocráticos, debía pertenecer al tipo de familia que no vería con buenos ojos a alguien como él. Se la quitarían... Eso iba a romperlo. Él jamás había tenido nada que le perteneciera y pudieran quitarle para lastimarlo, tenerla a ella lo haría débil.

Él quería cambiar el mundo, para eso debía mantenerse fuerte. ¿Por qué no pensó en ello cuando subió a esa torre?

—¿Por qué desee a alguien para mí en ese momento si eso es una debilidad que va a estorbarme en el futuro? —en un susurro esa pregunta escapó de sus pensamientos.

La magia de ella se separó de la suya escondiéndose en el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Tom sintió una opresión en el pecho que no había sentido jamás y que le desagradó por completo, confirmando sus pensamientos.

¿Sus pensamientos? En ese momento lo notó. Había dejado de pensar para hablar consigo mismo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba solo.

—Yo...

Las palabras ahora no acudían a él. Primero salían sin su permiso y ahora huían como cobardes. Ella se veía... En cierta forma, rota. La había herido, de nuevo. Pero algo le decía que esta vez la herida era más profunda que la física.

No sabía qué decir, jamás se había disculpado por nada. El sonido de las sábanas lo hizo volver a la realidad, ella se había acurrucado bajo ellas.

—Espera, aún debes comer algo —dijo serio, amonestándose mentalmente por no poder decir que en verdad lamentaba lo que sea que ella hubiera escuchado. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de pensar y había comenzado a hablar.

—No te preocupes por mí Tom. No soy tu responsabilidad. Además, estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que dormiré sin cenar.

Le sonrió tranquilamente y cerró los ojos.

Sus ojos... Tom quería seguirlos viendo. ¿Desde qué momento había escuchado? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, con que hubiese escuchado lo último que pensó cuando la magia de ella lo abandonó era suficiente.

Permaneció ahí no supo cuánto tiempo, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Simplemente se fue. Pero aunque se alejara de ella, su mirada triste y herida lo perseguía aunque cerrara los ojos.

Sentía un inmenso vacío al ser abandonado por su magia luego de estar prácticamente envuelto por ella.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había arruinado algo?

En cuanto Tom se alejó, ella abrió los ojos nuevamente. No recordaba gran cosa, pero tenía la certeza de que él la había llamado. Si no era así... ¿Qué caso tenía su presencia allí?

Sin pensarlo se puso de pie. Estuvo tentada a tomar la sábana, pero no quería robarse nada. Así que simplemente salió del lugar, no tenía idea de por qué, pero conocía bien esos pasillos y pronto estuvo fuera, respirando el aire de la noche...

Si no le hacía falta, no había lugar para ella a su lado.

Tom no pensó que al llegar a su sala común estuviese siendo esperado por Abraxas, Walburga y hasta el pequeño Orión. De no haber sido porque su malestar era superior, habría sonreído.

—¿A qué debo este comité de bienvenida? —dijo sarcástico.

—Ahórratelo Riddle —dijo molesta Walburga.

El aludido levantó una ceja en un gesto de diversión. Por el contrario Abraxas y Orión parecían escandalizados, y cómo no, Riddle imponía con su sola presencia. A estas alturas, algunos chicos de primer año lo llamaban "lord" con auténtico respeto. Ésto había surgido luego de que escucharan a los alumnos de séptimo referirse a él como "el pequeño lord" luego de que les ayudara con una investigación.

Así pues, Walburga era la única que se atrevía a hablarle en un tono tan descortés.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo estos días? No has ido al gran comedor, no te hemos visto en la biblioteca o aquí... ¡Ve las ojeras que cargas! ¡Seguro apenas y duermes! Exigimos una explicación ¡ahora!

Los jóvenes se asustaron cuando fueron incluidos en la diatriba de Walburga.

Tom sonrió de lado y dejó ondear su magia, Abraxas y Orión palidecieron.

—Deja de gritar como una Gryffindor, eres una Sangre Pura, no puedes dar esta clase de... Espectáculos. Agradece que los demás están durmiendo.

—No le temo a tu magia Tom. Así que como dije, ahórratelo. Igual que tus insultos. Nos has tenido preocupados, así que lo mínimo que merecemos es una explicación de tu parte. Sabes que te seguimos y apoyamos en todo. Así que tennos un poco de respeto y no nos hagas a un lado.

Tom suspiró. Si bien él jamás se había referido a ellos como amigos, ellos sí parecían tenerle estima. No podía herir a nadie más en la misma noche, así que se sentó en un sillón frente ellos y procedió a contarles la situación. En principio pensó en ocultar ciertos detalles, como la poción de Slughorn, o la estrella del bosque, pero necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a pensar claramente, así que se los dijo todo en el tono más neutral que le fue posible.

Cuando terminó, el silencio reinaba. Estaba por proferir algún tipo de insulto, cuando el insultado fue él, y por Abraxas, el que de los tres parecía temerle más.

—A veces no puedes negar tu cuna muggle —le dijo.

A Tom le hirvió la sangre... ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

—Sólo aquellos niños mágicos crecidos entre los muggles son capaces de ignorar los detalles de la magia como tú lo haces.

Y ahí, Tom estaba perdido.

—Abraxas tiene razón —dijo Orión—. La magia tiene voluntad propia, nosotros somos sus conductos. En las celebraciones de Samhain o Yule podemos sentir a la magia recargando nuestros núcleos mágicos, y eso pasa por su voluntad. Eso me lo enseñaron desde muy chico.

—No puedes retar a la magia como lo hiciste y luego negarte a aceptar su voluntad sólo porque no la entiendes —le dijo un poco más amable Walburga.

Entonces Tom recordó una frase que había soñado.

—No se debe entender la voluntad de la magia... Sólo aceptarla.

—Así es —continuó Abraxas—. Particularmente no creo que sea una estrella, pero eso no significa que no sea la respuesta de la magia a tu exigencia.

—Cómo podría serlo si tiene familia, si proviene de algún lado.

—¿Acaso no dices que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado? —de nuevo interrumpió Orión—. Que haya tenido una vida antes de ti no significa que no sea para ti. No sabes de dónde la sacó la magia.

Eso comenzaba a tener sentido. Así mismo, comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por estar recibiendo cátedra de quienes consideraba academicamente inferiores. No obstante, Abraxas tenía razón, haber crecido con muggles lo hacía ignorante de ciertas cosas que jamás lograría suplir con la lectura. La cultura del mundo mágico que Orión había explicado era un ejemplo.

—Además hay un detalle importante que seguro no has tomado en cuenta porque eres un bastardo egoísta —de nuevo los jóvenes palidecieron ante las palabras de Walburga—. Para que la magia respondiera a tu deseo... —vio que Tom iba a protestar y levantó un dedo indicando que callara—. Ella debió desear algo similar al mismo tiempo que tú.

—¿Qué? —el corazón de Tom comenzó a latir más rápido.

—Vamos a poner como ejemplo a la amortentia —Abraxas se enderezó en su lugar—. ¿Por qué crees que no puede generar amor verdadero sino una poderosa obsesión?

Orión no lo dejó responder.

—Porque está de por medio la voluntad y deseo de otra persona. Yo no podría obligar a Walburga a amarme si estuviera enamorada de ti. Una poción la haría enloquecer por mí, pero no sería amor. Porque su voluntad estaría siendo doblegada. Quizá funcionaría si ella estuviese dispuesta a enamorarse de mí. Voluntad... ¿Entiendes?

Walburga pareció incómoda con el ejemplo, pero igual aportó a complementarlo.

—Si tú deseaste a alguien para ti, puede que en el mismo instante por alguna razón, ella hubiera deseado lo mismo. De esa manera, la magia habría conectado la voluntad de ambos y los hizo coincidir en esta vida aún si su destino no era conocerse. Simplemente por un deseo en común, sin importar si es de Gran Bretaña o de América. La magia la trajo a ti de alguna parte.

Tom recordó entonces lo que ella había dicho...

" _No estaremos solos nunca más_ "

Seguramente ella en su cautiverio y dolor se había sentido sola y lo que deseó, fue eso, encontrar a alguien que la necesitara tanto como ella a ese alguien. ¡Por eso había dicho que él la llamó!

Tom se sentía desesperado. Bien, ahí estaban sus respuestas. Ahora se sentía un completo imbécil.

Walburga se puso de pie.

—Con lamentar lo que probablemente le dijiste, no vas a cambiar nada. Mejor vamos a solucionarlo.

Habría protestado diciendo que él no lamentaba nada, pero aparte de que estaría mintiendo, le interesaba solucionarlo.

No se había dado cuenta de que había amanecido.

—¿Qué propones? —dijo desganado.

—Arreglarnos, ir a desayunar al gran comedor para que Dumbledore deje de preocuparse por nuestra nueva serpiente, y que vayamos a Hogsmeade. Es la última visita del año que haremos.

—¿No la visita es mañana? —preguntó Orión.

—Ventajas de ser parte de la familia Malfoy —agregó Abraxas—. Mi padre envió una solicitud al director para adelantar la salida, cosa que te perdiste, aunque no teníamos idea de por qué había aceptado.

—Creí que me propondría algo para arreglar lo que sea que rompí con ella.

—Amor, tranquilo —dijo Walburga y le hizo un guiño—. Es una chica, así que un lindo obsequio dirá mucho más que una diatriba ensayada que elabores.

Los tres varones suspiraron. Walburga seguro los arrastraría a los lugares menos masculinos que pudiera.

Efectivamente, cuando Tom apareció en el comedor para el desayuno, Dumbledore pareció relajado.

Fueron acompañados a Hogsmeade por los profesores Slughorn y Kettleburn, para molestia de Walburga.

—¿Nunca le perdonarás lo de la serpiente verdad? —le comentó divertido Orión.

—Si no hubiese sido por Riddle, serías viudo antes de tiempo —le dijo Abraxas.

—Al menos gracias a ese incidente Riddle y yo cruzamos palabras —Walburga al igual que Abraxas y Orión no llamaban a Tom por su nombre en público, y de hecho, aún solos, pocas veces ocurría.

—En ocasiones he llegado a lamentar mi intromisión —dijo Tom sarcástico.

La aludida dejó escapar un chillido de indignación mientras los varones reían con ganas.

Walburga tendría su venganza llevándolos a Gladrags, ahí, la vendedora obligó a Abraxas a ponerse una túnica felpuda de colores que sólo Dumbledore usaría y a Orión lo rocío con un perfume que provocaría náuseas hasta en una Hufflepuff.

Tom escapó de ello dejando fluir su magia, la vendedora titubeó antes de acercarse a él, y decidió prestarle atención a los otros jóvenes.

Walburga cureoseaba en las corbatas, donde había una que otra que no parecía para ir a una fiesta de disfraces. Tom se preguntaba si en serio quería ayudarlo o sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

Estaba por salir de la tienda y volver al colegio cuando al final de un pasillo con maniquíes de horrendos vestidos vio un tono verde esmeralda que llamó su atención.

Caminó hasta ahí y descubrió un vestido que no parecía pertenecer al loco lugar. El tono de verde era más obscuro que el de los ojos de ella, tenía detalles en plata tanto en la solapa delantera que se adornaba con un pequeño moño, como en la cintura. Tenía un aspecto formal, algo que seguro hasta Walburga aprobaría.

Ante ese pensamiento se preocupó. Él siempre había comprado ropa de segunda mano para el colegio, para su uso diario sólo tenía la ropa que donaban al orfanato. ¿Le alcanzaría para comprar ese vestido? En verdad ya había imaginado a la chica de ojos verdes en él y la imagen mental le había fascinado.

Él guardaba dinero, siempre compraba lo más barato que encontraba para poder ahorrar un poco en caso de alguna emergencia, ya fuese en el mundo mágico o muggle. Si algo necesitaba de dinero muggle, bastaba con cambiarlo en Gringotts. Pero... ¿sería suficiente lo que le quedaba para comprarlo?

Discretamente sacó de la bolsa de su túnica su dinero y lo contó. No llegaba a los tres galeones.

Estaba por devolverlo a su sitio cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos rápidos de Walburga, se acercaba a él casi corriendo. Al comienzo del pasillo, la dependienta los veía con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo cuando llegó junto a Tom.

—Un vestido, me pareció algo decente, bueno, tomando en cuenta el lugar.

Walburga se lo quitó de las manos. Ciertamente era lindo. No conocía a la chica que había logrado que Tom se adentrara en Gladrags, porque ni de lejos pensaba que era la responsable, aún así, para tener a Tom en ese estado de docilidad, debía valer la pena.

—Llévalo, seguro le encantará.

Tom se mostró incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo? —ella intuía el problema, pero lo había previsto.

—No parece algo que me pueda permitir pagar —dijo serio y con toda la indiferencia que le fue posible.

Walburga sonrió, Tom pensó que si se atrevía a humillarlo ofreciéndose a pagarlo practicaría con ella la maldición cruciatus que recién había aprendido.

—No te engañes Tom. Se ve muy bien, pero, te aseguro que la calidad aunque sea buena, no es ni de lejos la de Twilfitt y Tatting, bueno, hasta Madame Malkin tiene cosas mejores. Así que no creo que sea tan costoso.

Bueno, eso era menos humillante, aunque el lugar efectivamente no parecía el tipo de tienda que visitaran los herederos sangre pura.

Abraxas y Orión no habían comprado nada, cuando él se acercó con el vestido a la dependienta, ella sonrió.

—Llegué a pensar que nadie se interesaría en ese vestido. Estaba por devolverlo.

Tom utilizó su sonrisa ensayada.

—Me alegra que no lo haya hecho, a mi amiga le encantará. Claro, si es que puedo pagarlo.

—Cuesta sólo dos galeones y cinco sickles.

Walburga pareció molesta un momento, antes de que la dependienta agregara.

—Además, te falta el accesorio.

Caminó rápidamente detrás del mostrador y sacó una caja de aspecto firme en donde había una especie de capa, aunque parecía bastante delgada. Era del mismo verde del vestido, y del lado interior era color plata.

Tom no podía creer que pudiera pagarlo.

—¡Excelente, me lo llevo! —dijo y entregó el vestido, la dependienta lo acomodó en la caja junto a la capa, cerró la caja y con magia invocó unos listones y la adornó.

Abraxas y Orión se veían extrañados.

Tom pagó la cantidad, todavía agradeciendo quedarse con unos cuantos sickles.

—¿Y tú querida? ¿Qué te llevas?

Walburga se acercó con unas horquillas para el cabello que parecían de plata, tenían algunas flores doradas y según explicaron, se acomodaban mágicamente para sostener distintos tipos de peinados de manera firme.

—¡Oh! Hasta que mis preciosas encontraron a alguien digna. Son cuarenta y nueve galeones y doce sickles —dijo con su tono de sonrisa.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron azorados, hasta para los jóvenes sangre pura parecía un precio excesivo, por mucho que las dichosas horquillas fuesen mágicas.

Walburga pagó como si nada, sonrió a la dependienta y salieron del lugar.

Todos iban en silencio hasta que Orión le preguntó...

—Walburga, querida... ¿No se te hizo que el precio de las horquillas fue... demasiado?

—Lo bello, tiene su costo —dijo con voz cantarina—. Me gustaron, así hubiesen costado cien galeones, los habría pagado. Vale la pena.

No podían estar más de acuerdo.

Fueron a comer a Las tres escobas, mientras comían, Walburga comentó...

—Riddle, según nos dijiste anoche... La chica no tiene nada, ¿verdad?

Tom dejó de comer, no tenía idea de a dónde iba con eso.

—No me veas así. Estaba pensando que ese vestido que le llevas, será prácticamente el primero que tenga.

Tom permaneció en silencio, dándole pie a que continuara al punto.

—Es muy bonito, considero que debe guardarlo para su viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando entre formalmente al colegio. Mientras tanto, puedo pedir a mis padres que me manden ropa de la que dejó de quedarme. Dices que es pequeña, seguro que le vendrá mi ropa de primer o segundo grado. Siempre me compraron de lo mejor que ofrecía Twilfitt y Tatting, por lo que están como nuevas. De esa manera ella guarda tu regalo para estrenarlo un día especial y no tendrá que esperar hasta que envíen la carta de Hogwarts para que le entreguen el dinero del subsidio. Ella necesitará mas libros para ponerse al corriente contigo, así no gastará en ropa y podrá ocupar sus recursos en lo realmente importante.

Abraxas miraba cauteloso a Walburga, él había hecho a Tom un ofrecimiento similar a comienzos de segundo grado y éste había dejado de hablarle por más de un mes.

Tom se habría molestado si la oferta hubiese sido para él, como había ocurrido con Abraxas en segundo grado. Era humillante no tener dinero para comprar lo que quería, mucho más si era para ella, pero el argumento de Walburga era válido. Ella necesitaría mucha teoría antes de ingresar al colegio.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho Walburga —dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

La joven le sonrió con dulzura.

—Ya mismo pediré prestado el flu para llamar. Lo más probable es que demore, así que si tienen algo que hacer...

Abraxas sonrió, se puso de pie y se despidió diciendo que tenía una cita con la chica de Ravenclaw, Orión dijo que se quedaría con Walburga para ayudarla con las cosas, entonces Tom decidió regresar al colegio.

Deseaba disculparse con ella por su estupidez y también comentarle lo que había averiguado con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería vio a Erick bastante pensativo en su escritorio al frente. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él rápidamente.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado esperando todo el día —le dijo en un tono que mezclaba preocupación y molestia.

—Fui a Hogsmeade, quise comprarle algo a ella —señaló con la cabeza la dirección en donde estaba la camilla de la chica.

—Tom... No le he dicho nada al director, mucho menos al idiota de Dumbledore, pero ella ha desaparecido.

Tom comenzó a escuchar un agudo zumbido en su mente, era como la interferencia de un radio muggle.

—No. Eso no puede ser.

Corrió hacia el compartimiento de su camilla y efectivamente estaba vacía.

No...

No...

No...

Ella no podía abandonarlo.

_No iré a ningún lado sola_

Sentía que podía escuchar sus palabras...

_No quiero alejarme de Tom. No voy a dejarlo solo._

No podía marcharse...

_No temas más. Estoy contigo._

Ella no podía dejarlo solo.

_No estaremos solos nunca más._

Todo era su culpa, sus malditos pensamientos, su jodido temor a ser vulnerable.

No quería perderla. No iba a perderla.

No la perdería.

Salió corriendo de la enfermería, Erick no intentó detenerlo, sabía que sólo Tom sería capaz de llegar a ella, mientras él no volviera con noticias, no diría nada de la desaparición de la chica.

Tom por su parte, no regresaría solo al castillo. Estaba decidido a encontrarla.


	9. Sigel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Otro capítulo, espero estén atentos porque es la primera vez que voy a mezclar perspectivas de varios personajes. Bueno, no varios... 3 al menos. Ya veremos al final. Espero no se pierdan y que les guste.

Tom había salido nuevamente del castillo. Trataba de tranquilizarse, aunque era casi imposible. Temía que por su rechazo ella desapareciera. No que se fuera por propia voluntad, sino que la magia se la arrebatara por no haber agradecido que le respondiera con ella.

De manera inconsciente abrazó la caja con el vestido, maltratándola en el proceso. La tarde comenzaba a morir, sólo se le ocurría un lugar donde buscar, el mismo donde la había encontrado, pero... ¿Sería capaz de hallar el camino nuevamente?

Tenía que hacerlo, ella estaba allí sola, y se supone que no quería volver a sentirse así.

Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente, dejó fluir su magia, la hizo explorar el resto de la magia que le rodeaba, de repente, aún sin abrir sus ojos podía ver su alrededor. No sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que la encontraría. En esa extraña visión pudo ver un surco dorado...

Ahora sabía a dónde tenía que ir...

Ella se había dirigido al lugar donde Tom la encontró. Suponía que si él en verdad no la necesitaba, podía llegar a ese lugar y marcharse.

¿A dónde? No estaba segura, sólo sabía que no estaba dispuesta a sufrir. Tenía una sensación extraña, era como si quisiera llorar, pero no estaba segura. No lo haría. Ella sabía que había llegado allí porque no quería volver a hacerlo.

Se había sentido tan segura cerca de él... Tan especial... Pensó que pertenecía a su lado, que era para él, él la hizo sentir que era importante. La ayudó, la cuidó, le hizo compañía, le habló, la acarició, la besó... Fundía su magia a la suya...

¿Acaso no le había prometido que la mantendría a su lado siempre?

Él mismo le había dicho que no se preocupaba por nadie, pero entonces... ¿Por qué se había molestado en esperar a que despertara?

Por un momento sopesó la idea de haber exagerado al irse, pero en verdad necesitaba salir del lugar, sentía que se ahogaría si seguía allí.

Le había dolido escuchar que él pensaba que ella sería un estorbo, porque quizá él esperaba a alguien, pero no alguien como ella, débil, enferma y sin nada...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, salió de noche y hacía rato que había luz, se acurrucó en la marca que dejó su caída el día que llegó, pensaba...

No sentía hambre, sed o ansiedad, simplemente quería que Tom la necesitara como ella a él.

¿Por qué le hacía falta si ni siquiera lo conocía?

¿Por qué estaba allí?

" _Todo era más fácil en el vacío_ ", pensó mientras la somnolencia la llamaba.

Algo soñó, lo sabía, no podía recordarlo, últimamente no podía recordar bien nada. En sus sueños había unos ojos grises que mostraban terror, también unos ojos rojos que la veían con odio. Había algo en esos ojos que le resultaba familiar...

¿Habría sido esa persona quien la había lastimado tanto?

¿A quién pertenecían aquellos ojos grises que mostraban tanto miedo?

Pero ella no quería ver otros ojos que los de Tom...

Sus manos temblaban, el bosque era frío ya a estas horas aunque estuviera por comenzar el verano, la tarde moría para dar paso a la noche...

Pensó en Tom, en su voz cuando le leía, en su magia abrazándola...

Sintió calidez en sus mejillas, estaba llorando, no obstante, la sensación ayudaba. Llorar limpiaba el dolor que sentía.

Quería estar con Tom, que la abrazara como lo había hecho, que no le importara si tenía un pasado o no, que la dejara estar con él...

¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle? No era nadie, no tenía nada, y al parecer sólo era ella quien necesitaba compañía.

Tom había estado bien hasta ahora sin ella, seguramente seguiría así...

Entonces se sintió sola...

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta... Y luego de ese, no pudo detener a los demás.

—No quiero estar sola —dijo entre lágrimas...

—Nunca más —escuchó en un susurro a su espalda mientras sentía una suave tela cubrirla por los hombros.

Tom no recordaba que la noche que la encontró hubiese caminado tanto... Sin embargo, aquella noche corrió gran parte del tramo, por lo que había sentido en que la caminata le resultase más larga.

¿Qué le diría al encontrarla? El jamás había tenido que disculparse por nada con nadie...

Ya era de noche, comenzaba a sentirse frío, el bosque aún en verano permanecía templado.

Ya comprendía mejor las cosas gracias a la cátedra de sus compañeros slytherin, pero se sentía estúpido por haberlas necesitado en primer lugar. De cualquier modo, él había prometido cuidarla y protegerla... De todo y de todos. Tendría que modificar esa promesa para incluirse. No concebía hacerle daño...

Y como el karma existe, escuchó un sollozo. ¡La había encontrado!

Se acercó en silencio. La tonta ni siquiera había tomado algo de la enfermería para cubrirse...

Colocó la caja en el suelo y sacó de ella la capa.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo entre hojas marchitas y húmedas abrazando sus rodillas, temblaba ligeramente, lloraba...

Saber que era su culpa hizo que Tom sintiera una opresión extraña en el pecho.

—No quiero estar sola —la escuchó decir entre lágrimas.

Y esa fue su señal, ella le había dicho que no estarían solos nunca más y por su culpa ella se estaba sintiendo así.

No volvería a herirla, no volvería a lastimarla.

Se acercó y la cubrió con la capa que había comprado para ella...

—Nunca más...

Le susurró, y al tiempo la abrazó. Ella gimió cuanto Tom la cargó, envolviéndola con gracilidad en la suave tela.

Levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos.

—Los había extrañado tanto —dejó escapar mientras alzaba una de sus manos y acariciaba la mejilla de Tom.

—No más que yo a los tuyos —le dijo él con voz ronca, antes de molesto agregar—. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a irte así ¿comprendes?

Y no, ella no comprendía.

—Eres mía.

Esas palabras la hicieron estremecer. Él la apretó más hacia sí al decirlas.

—Siempre debes estar cerca de mí. No puedes irte así otra vez.

—No quiero ser un estorbo para ti —dijo quedamente.

¡Y ahí tenía Tom su respuesta! Así que efectivamente, eso era lo que se le había escapado.

—No hablaba de ti. Hablaba de mis sentimientos.

Ella lo veía con esperanza en los ojos... ¡Las emociones eran tan fáciles de leer en su mirada!

La bajó, ella se tambaleó un momento, él acomodó bien la capa sobre sus hombros y la ató con los lazos al frente.

Ella mantenía sus ojos en el suelo.

—Mírame, por favor —ella obediente le regaló su mirada—. Soy huérfano, no sé nada de mi padre además de que llevo su nombre, mi madre murió cuando nací, he vivido siempre en un orfanato, no tengo nada, no tengo a nadie... Mi vida no ha sido sencilla, si algo llegué a tener de pequeño, me lo quitaban. Aquí me he hecho un lugar, y he aprendido que si alguien hubiese tomado ciertas medidas... Mi vida podría haber sido diferente. Yo quiero ser ese alguien que haga diferente la vida de quien lo necesite.

Ella lo veía con atención, sintiendo en algún punto de su mente que algo chocaba con las palabras que él le decía. Mientras él hablaba, de repente le parecía recordar aquellos ojos rojos de su sueño.

—Lo que pretendo lograr romperá esquemas y habrá gente en desacuerdo. Tendré enemigos... Por eso te dije que no me interesaba nadie, pero tú me importas. Y... —no quería continuar, él no era así, él no se mostraba vulnerable jamás, pero se lo debía—. Me da miedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, pero antes incluso de que él contestara, aquellos ojos grises aparecieron en su mente.

—Porque los enemigos utilizan lo que más te importa para lastimarte.

Ojos rojos, ojos grises, ojos con odio, ojos con miedo...

Ella comenzaba a marearse.

—Nunca he tenido nada tan valioso que me importe perder. Tú eres mía. ¿Te das cuenta?

Su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón dolía al aceptarlo.

—No quiero perderte, y sí, te harás mi debilidad, pero ya no puedo renunciar a ti. Tú estás aquí por y para mí.

Entonces la abrazó de nuevo, está vez su cuerpo se sentía extraño, confesar lo que sentía lo hacía entrar a un estado de extraña euforia. La abrazó, acarició su cabello, su espalda, quiso recorrerla, conocer su cuerpo, algo estaba pasando con él y no lograba controlarse.

No quería faltarle a respeto, no debía... Se separó de ella, apartó el cabello de su frente y besó su cicatriz.

Inmediatamente sintió como si el sol le diera de lleno en una fría noche de invierno.

La magia de ella lo seguía recibiendo... Era como si ya lo hubiera perdonado.

—Perdóname —dijo ella y Tom casi se carcajea.

¡Él era quien la había ofendido!

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Por no ser o tener algo que te resulte de ayuda de un modo o de otro —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo nada que pueda ayudarte a cambiar el mundo. No soy nada, no soy nadie.

Entonces no lo resistió, no era algo común para él reír de manera tan poco decorosa.

¡Ella estaba hablando de lo que le había dicho cuando dormía!

—¿Por qué te burlas de mí? —preguntó confundida.

—No me burlo, es que no entiendes. Tú no eres como cualquier otra persona. Tú eres mía. No necesito que tengas una utilidad a corto, mediano o largo plazo. Sólo necesito que estés en mi vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, unas cuantas escaparon de ellos.

Tom las limpió con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Perdón por esto... No volveré a lastimarte. No volverás a llorar por mi causa.

Antes de que ella dijera algo, Tom volvió a cargarla.

—¡Hora de volver! Erick está preocupado por ti.

Ella sólo asintió.

Él dio unos pasos y luego se agachó.

—Toma la caja —le dijo.

Ella obedeció, pero no preguntó nada más. Él caminó con ella en brazos... Podría levitarla, pero le gustaba sentirla, además, no pesaba casi nada.

Cuando llegó con ella a la enfermería se sorprendió de ver allí a sus compañeros.

—Me alegra que la encontraras —le dijo el medimago—. Casi tanto como me alegra tu discreción.

—¡Oiga! —se quejó Walburga.

—Le juro por el honor de mi familia que no divulgaremos nada —dijo Abraxas.

Erick rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, jovencita, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

Ella pareció avergonzada.

Walburga la veía con muchísima curiosidad, ciertamente, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, su cabello al parecer llegaba a media espalda y era de un negro azulado que se perdía en ondas grandes, sus ojos verdes eran cautivadores y en sí, toda ella despedía un aura de inocencia.

Inspiraba a protegerla, ahora podía comprender por qué Tom se había mostrado tan reacio a hablar de ella.

—Estás hecha una piltrafa —le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Tom la fulminó con la mirada cuando notó que la chica había intentado esconderse en sus brazos.

—Señor Strout, me ofrezco a ayudarla a asearse correctamente. No creo que baste en esta ocasión un hechizo de limpieza.

El medimago estuvo de acuerdo, Tom había cambiado su expresión. Podría ser todo lo inteligente que quisiera, pero jamás lograría leerla.

 _No, eso nunca pasará,_ pensó con cierta tristeza.

Se adentraron al baño que el medimago le había indicado. En principio la chica se había negado a seguirla, pero la tomó de la mano y la jaló.

—Vamos, pequeña serpiente desconfiada, pronto volverás a los brazos de Riddle, pero será mejor que estés limpia. ¡Para el príncipe de Slytherin, sólo lo mejor!

Walburga preparó la tina con una temperatura adecuada, no la llenó mucho, porque a como veía a la joven, seguro ocuparía otra carga de agua.

Le había pedido a uno de los elfos que le trajeran sus artículos personales de su habitación, sólo por esta vez, compartiría.

Se acomodó las mangas de su ropa para descubrir sus brazos...

—Vamos, dame eso —le dijo jalando la capa que había comprado en la mañana.

Se sorprendió de la tristeza que vio en su mirada.

—Tranquila, no te la quitaré, sólo es para que no se moje. La capa es tuya. Tom la escogió para ti.

No podía creer que la niña fuese como un libro abierto, era totalmente fácil de leer. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese acabado en Slytherin si no podía ocultar sus emociones? Irradiaba alegría.

—¿De verdad es mía?

—Sí, también el vestido —dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle la capa.

Dejó escapar un sonido de indignación.

—¡Ese pervertido!

La chica no entendió pero le causó gracia la actitud de la pelinegra.

—¡No te dio el vestido! Te trae casi desnuda por todo el castillo.

—Fue Erick quien me puso esto —dijo tocando las vendas.

—Evanesco —pronunció Walburga con tono de asco apuntando las vendas con su varita—. Entra al agua, hay que limpiarte.

Ella entró dócilmente a la tina y sumergió su cuerpo, el agua apenas le llegaba al estómago.

Walburga comenzó a humedecerle el cabello para luego vertir sobre éste un poco del shampoo que preparaban para ella. El aroma relajó bastante a la joven y cerró los ojos dejando que las manos de la adolescente masajearan su cuero cabelludo a placer.

Walburga jamás se imaginó en esa situación, ella era la princesa de su casa, era atendida por los demás, su elfo Kreacher se desvivía por ella.

Pero aquí estaba, lavando a conciencia el cabello de una chica, una chica sin nombre, sin apellido, pero que a pesar de eso, era la fémina más importante en su vida fuera de su familia.

¿Por qué? Porque era especial para Tom. Y si era especial para él, ella la protegería y cuidaría.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —le dijo la joven sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? ¿Triste? ¡No! Sólo estaba distraída. Tienes un cabello muy bonito. Lavarlo adecuadamente toma tiempo, y mientras lo hacía me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Le contestó y procedió a enjuagarlo.

—Tu magia se siente triste —volvió a insistir.

Sintió que esos ojos verdes tan fáciles de leer, estaban haciendo lo mismo con ella. Que lo que Tom no había logrado en dos años a esa joven le estaba tomando unos minutos...

—Tus ojos me resultan familiares —le dijo, y la tranquilidad la envolvió.

—Tom dijo que no podías recordar.

Ella asintió.

—Mi mente es caótica. En ocasiones recuerdo cosas abstractas. Hay unos ojos grises como los tuyos... Sólo que aunque la mirada es similar, esos ojos tenían miedo.

Walburga sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Ella no habló sólo del color de sus ojos, sino de su mirada. ¿De dónde venía?

—No te preocupes por recordar, por algo olvidaste. Disfrútalo.

Comenzó a frotarle la espalda con la esponja, luego sus brazos...

—¿Dis... gru... gar? —preguntó casi ininteligiblemente por el agua que se deslizaba por su cara en el momento.

—Sí. Hay cosas que a veces desearíamos olvidar, y no todos tenemos ese privilegio. El dolor, la tristeza, el deber... Esas cosas. Si la magia te otorgó el regalo del olvido, acéptalo con agrado. Por algo lo hizo.

La chica se quedó callada mientras la veía con esa mirada que parecía podía ver hasta los confines de su alma, hasta donde estaban escondidos sus más secretos pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Gracias —le dijo después de un momento—. Y perdona si mi presencia te causa más tristeza.

Walburga no supo qué decir. Se puso de pie nerviosamente y fue por la toalla.

—Ya estás lista. Ven.

Ella salió de la tina y Walburga la envolvió en la toalla, con otra le secó el cabello.

Se dirigió a una caja que había llevado al baño y parecía revolver buscando entre trozos de tela.

—Este estará bien —dijo, lo puso sobre la silla donde había estado la caja antes de que la bajara y luego lo apuntó con la varita.

El trozo de tela comenzó a crecer, y la chica vio que no era un trozo de tela sino un ¿vestido?

Para Walburga era una simple pijama, pero se trataba de un camisón de seda negra hasta la rodilla con un corte en línea A, y una bata larga del mismo material, pero afelpada por dentro que iba encima y se ataba en la cintura.

Una vez estuvo vestida, Walburga le lanzó con magia una brisa cálida que le secó el cabello, además se lo cepilló y acomodó.

—Deberás dejarme probar varios peinados contigo. Pero como ya vas a dormir, así está bien por ahora —dijo y admiró su obra.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con voz relajada y alegre.

—Walburga Black —respondió con orgullo—. Una noble y ancestral casa.

La chica sintió un dolor extraño en el pecho, en el corazón... Pensó que era por no tener un nombre con el cual responder.

—Yo... Yo no tengo nombre. Pero me da gusto conocerte Walburga.

Walburga le sonrió con cariño, sí, ya había sucumbido al encanto de la joven estrella caída del cielo.

Salieron del baño y vio cómo Tom se quedaba con la boca abierta. Sí, si sucia y con el pelo grasoso y enmarañado era encantadora, ahora podía ser una perfecta analogía de un dementor, le podía aspirar el alma a cualquier hombre.

Tom no dijo nada, se preguntó si habría actuado igual de estar solo con ella...

—Riddle, ¿por qué no le diste el vestido? Tremendo susto me llevé cuando descubrí que anduvo casi desnuda por el castillo y el bosque.

—No hubo tiempo. En cuanto la encontré la traje. No creas que estaba cerca —contestó en tono neutral.

Walburga puso los ojos en blanco, luego se dirigió a la chica.

—Pequeña, te presento a mi prometido Orión Black —el aludido se acercó e hizo una reverencia.

—Un gusto —dijo, y cuando alzó el rostro, Walburga pudo ver en la expresión de la joven, la misma ansiedad que cuando la había visto tan escrutadoramente a los ojos.

—U... Un placer —tartamudeó.

Tom también se había percatado de su actitud. Era como a ella misma le había dicho, como si Orión también le resultara "familiar".

—Y él —señaló ahora a Abraxas—. Es nuestro amigo Abraxas Malfoy.

—Encantado de conocerla —Abraxas también se inclinó en reverencia.

Tom se mostraba muy complacido ante el respeto mostrado por ellos.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó ella tímidamente.

—Ella necesita un nombre, Riddle.

Tom le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—Cuando me presenté con ella, pareció incomoda por no poder presentarse también. Necesita que le des un nombre.

—¿Que yo se lo de? —Tom parecía confuso.

—No creo que haya mejor candidato ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a ella, quien por toda respuesta volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

Tom estaba nervioso. Sí, había considerado que ella necesitaría un nombre, pero no que sería él quien tendría que pensarlo.

No quería que terminara odiándolo como él a su madre por llamarlo Tom.

¿Estrella? Después de todo ya se había referido así a ella en sus pensamientos.

¡No! Era bastante común.

Ella continuaba mirándolo expectante... Nombrarla... Tenía que ser algo especial, tan especial como ella, algo digno, algo único, algo con un significado profundo, tanto por el nombre como para él, para ellos...

Ella era especial...

Ella era su estrella...

Ella había sido una luz en ese abismo oscuro y solitario en donde se estaba perdiendo...

Una luz... Una estrella...

Recordó el momento en el bosque en que había besado su cicatriz, su magia era para él como un rayo de sol en pleno invierno.

Entonces volvió a observar su cicatriz... ¡Lo tenía!

—Sigel...

Ella sonrió en aceptación antes de que los demás comprendieran que ese era el nombre que le estaba dando.

—¿Sigel? —comentó Walburga—. ¿La antigua versión de la runa Sowilo?

Tom asintió. Walburga se dio una palmada en el rostro.

—¿Es por la cicatriz, no? —dijo acusadora—. Sólo tú serías tan insensible para nombrarla aludiendo a su cicatriz.

Tom se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si hubiese sido por eso, la habría llamado Sowilo. No, no es sólo por eso.

—¡Ajá! ¿Lo ves? Es en parte por eso.

Tom le dio una mirada envenenada.

—A mí me gusta —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Sigel, sol... Una estrella diurna —dijo Orión y Tom le sonrió por su perspicacia.

—Un nombre digno de nuestra casa —acotó Abraxas.

Tom llamó a un elfo doméstico y pidió sopa de verduras para ella y bocadillos para los demás.

Los Slytherin se sentaron al lado derecho de la cama y Tom del izquierdo.

Ella casi llora cuando probó la comida, Tom no supo si sintió ira, tristeza o ternura.

Walburga se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño volviendo con una pequeña caja que puso sobre otras dos que estaban en el buró.

—Es lo que te había comentado —le dijo—. Ropa y zapatos. Están encogidos para ahorrar espacio, si algo no le gusta se puede deshacer de ello.

—Gracias —le dijo serio.

Bueno, Sigel sonreía de oreja a oreja, suponía que efectivamente el nombre que Tom le había dado le gustaba. Además, seguro para él significaba algo más, pero debía ser demasiado privado para compartirlo.

—Riddle, creo que es buen momento para que le des su regalo. Bueno, la otra parte —le dijo mientras le pasaba a ella la capa que le había quitado en el baño.

Ella la tomó sonriente y la abrazó.

—Walburga me dijo que tú la compraste para mí —le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Así es —dijo Tom en tono de suficiencia y con una sonrisa... Genuina.

_Una sonrisa que jamás regalaría a nadie._

Él entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió al escritorio del frente, donde había dejado la caja que ahora se veía maltratada como si la hubiesen pisado.

—Siento la lamentable presentación del regalo. Me vi obligado a abrirlo cuando noté que tenías frío en el bosque.

Se la extendió, ella con delicadeza la destapó, ya no tenía los cintos de cuando salió de la tienda...

Los ojos de Sigel se llenaron de lágrimas, hizo el amago de acariciar el vestido pero se detuvo como si fuese a desvanecerse si lo tocaba.

Tom se acercó y lo sacó de la caja extendiéndolo ante ella.

—Es hermoso... —dijo y ahora sí se atrevió a tocar la tela.

—Como tú... —logró leer en los labios de Tom.

El sonido seguro lo habría escuchado Sigel, pero no Abraxas u Orión, porque habló muy bajo, ella sólo lo sabía porque llevaba rato observándolo, sobre todo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no había visto antes.

Tom estaba feliz, se veía complacido por hacer feliz a Sigel.

A Sigel no la conocía en la mañana, pero ahora que lo había hecho y veía su alegría, su inocencia... Ahora que veía lo que era capaz de lograr en Tom, estaba más que segura de lo que le había dicho a Orión.

Así hubiera tenido que pagar cien o mil galeones, la sonrisa de ambos lo valía.


	10. Su hermana

Los días de colegio que restaban para el fin del ciclo escolar se habían esfumado, en ellos, el pequeño grupo de Slytherin no había aparecido en el gran comedor ya que tomaban sus alimentos en la enfermería haciéndole compañía a Sigel, quien tenía prohibido salir de ella y deambular por el castillo mientras no estuviera inscrita en la escuela adecuadamente. 

Tom había estado de mal humor por eso, se sentía desplazado ya que se suponía que Sigel era su estrella, no obstante, cuando la veía sonreír al llegar Walburga a peinarla y escogerle la ropa del día debía espabilar su estado de ánimo. 

Walburga era una fuerza que no podía pararse. Tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido. 

No olvidaba aún su expresión cuando casi era comida por aquella serpiente, aunque la había escuchado gritar por la sorpresa, al momento siguiente se veía firme y hasta ¿honrada?, tal parecía que había encontrado digno morir de esa manera. 

Walburga fue la primera persona de grado superior que se le acercó, ya que después de ese incidente se convirtió en una especie de sombra. 

Con Abraxas había comenzado a conversar luego de un par de semanas en el dormitorio. Al comienzo quiso molestarlo igual que los demás por su apellido muggle, pero al igual que controló a aquél conejo para que se suicidase, había controlado a Abraxas para casi arrojarse de la Torre de Astronomía, eso le ganó el respeto del estudiante.

Henry Avery y Raven Lestrange también se habían unido a él, pero su relación había tardado un poco más en darse, aparte eran algo así como seguidores, pendientes de él y sus avances, lo mismo para Rosier y Mulciber, quienes sólo comenzaron a acercársele cuando fueron invitados a las cenas especiales de Slughorn. 

Poco a poco, estudiantes de grados superiores vieron el potencial de Tom y solicitaban su ayuda en distintas materias e investigaciones. 

Fueron los mayores quienes al notar que la única mujer de su grupo era Walburga, comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre que ellos eran el séquito de ella, y los llamaron Los Caballeros de Walpurgis, no podrían imaginar el error, sin embargo les agradó el título para su grupo, así que continuaron usándolo. 

Su segundo grado fue mucho más agradable que el primero gracias a la presencia de Walburga, no obstante tenía un carácter fuerte que muchas veces le molestaba. Ella se negaba a respetarlo como los demás, y de hecho, se molestaba cuando trataba de intimidarla liberando magia a su alrededor, según ella, había pasado por tantas cosas en su familia que no le tenía miedo a nada. 

A pesar de lo que sus palabras insinuaron, a Tom no le pareció que ella hubiese sido infeliz de algún modo, más tarde entendió que su familia era una de las más antiguas y versadas en la magia oscura. 

A pesar de que la chica se volvió para él una constante en el día a día, nuca pensó en ella de alguna manera distinta a la de alguien que sería útil más adelante por las conexiones que implicaba su cercanía. Alguna vez Abraxas y Avery insinuaron que ella podría estar interesada en él de una manera diferente, pero no le interesó averiguar. Ciertamente, había notado que ella estaba dispuesta a atender la mínima necesidad suya, pero intentar indagar si tenía sentimientos hacia él implicaría que estaba dispuesto a corresponderlos, y no era así. 

Este año sin embargo, conoció a Orión Black. Cuando vio que el joven al ser seleccionado en Slytherin fue directamente hacia ellos en la mesa y Walburga se puso en pie para recibirlo, pensó que era su hermano. 

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que era su primo, y además, su prometido. Era cuatro años menor que Walburga, y lo más interesante, fue que ella aceptaba la situación de buena gana. Ya había leído sobre la costumbre de arreglar con anticipación los matrimonios entre los sangre puras, pero no pensó que eso ocurriera prácticamente desde que eran niños. 

Walburga le explicó que ella pertenecía a la línea principal de la familia, y que por tanto, su responsabilidad era perpetuar el apellido, por lo cual había sido prometida a su primo, que pertenecía a una línea menor. Su linaje continuaba siendo puro y además el apellido no se perdía. 

Le sorprendió lo dedicada que era Walburga en su misión, y de paso, ganó un seguidor más, claro, ellos preferían llamarse amigos, y Orión, al ser prometido de ella, se hizo bastante cercano a pesar de ser dos grados menor que él. 

Para los efectos, eran un grupo extraño, y este grupo, se la pasaba en la enfermería. 

Strout no había tenido mucho marco de acción cuando Walburga decidió que le harían compañía a Sigel, y ella estaba feliz. Sin embargo el único tiempo que le quedaba a Tom para estar con ella a solas era después de la cena, y justo estaba esperando que todos se fueran para poder hablarle tranquilamente.

Había querido empezar a enseñarle sobre magia de primer grado, pero claro, los otros Slytherin encontraron más divertido hablarle de sus tontas vidas. Al menos Walburga intentaba enseñarle lo que ella llamaba urbanidades y buenas maneras, que no era otra cosa más que el comportamiento que se esperaba de ella en las altas esferas de una sociedad sangre pura.

Aún a estas alturas no dejaba de preguntarse de dónde había venido, quién había sido esa familia que la maltrató y por qué...

—¿Despedirse? —dijo de manera triste y aguda haciendo que Tom volviese a la realidad. No le gustaba que la hicieran sentir mal de ninguna manera.

—Sólo serán unos meses —aseguró Orión.

—Y probablemente nos veamos en el Callejón Diagón el día que vayamos por los útiles escolares.

Sigel sonrió a Abraxas ante su declaración.

Walburga le dio un gran abrazo que de no ser porque veía que Sigel lo disfrutaba, habría arrojado a la chica al otro lado de la enfermería. ¿Acaso no veía lo pequeña y frágil que era? Fácilmente podría asfixiarla o romperla...

¿Exageraba?

—Cuídate mucho Sigel, y cuida a Tom —le dijo Walburga y el aludido dejó escapar un bufido—. También cuida mucho tu apariencia, ya te he enseñado cómo vestirte en qué situaciones y por Morgana te juro que encontraré alguna poción para que tu cabello me obedezca, por ahora, los lazos funcionan.

Tom adoró el sonido que escapó de sus labios, bien, Walburga tenía muchos puntos con él, suficientes para que no se quejara de ella en todo el año.

—No te preocupes Wally, lo cuidaré muy bien —le respondió con un brillo extraño en la mirada que incluso hizo que Walburga titubeara.

—Ehm... Pues bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos. ¡Nos vemos mañana en el expreso!

Los jóvenes se fueron dejando a Sigel con una mirada de extrañeza.

Tom se acercó y con su dedo pulgar desvaneció la pequeña "v" que se había formado en el seño fruncido de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —la instó a hablar mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—¿Por qué vinieron a despedirse si aún nos veremos mañana?

Tom sonrió débilmente, ante su expresión curiosa e inocente, se acercó a ella y la invitó a acunarse entre sus brazos, ella, obediéntemente acudió a lo que se había convertido en su lugar favorito. 

—Pertenecemos a la casa de las serpientes, cuando salgas de aquí, notarás que nuestra imagen ante el resto de casas es importante. Además, la educación de los sangre pura, como ya te ha explicado Walburga, implica guardar tus emociones. Por eso, si mañana te ven en el tren, simplemente se despedirán con un gesto, no tan efusivamente como pudieron hacerlo ahora. 

Ella simplemente se abrazó más a él, cerró los ojos y exclamó... 

—Es todo muy complicado, no sé si podré actuar así. Mucho menos contigo. 

Tom sonrió, en los días transcurridos se había acostumbrado al tacto de ella. Nadie se había acercado voluntariamente a él como Sigel lo hacía.

Se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos... Ese par de esmeraldas que poseía en su mirar eran como imanes que lo atrapaban sin ser capaz de resistirse, día a día la encontraba más... Perfecta. 

No entendía por qué era diferente con ella. Había muchas chicas bellas en el colegio, pero ninguna había logrado atraer su mirada. Walburga misma era hermosa, con su largo y abundante cabello con rizos medianos de un negro absoluto y sus ojos grises severos y perspicaces, su tez morena clara y boca delicada que nada tenía que ver con su lengua viperina. Era de su estatura, lo que para una chica, sin duda era ser bastante alta, casi sentía lástima por Orión, quien no crecería lo suficiente hasta dentro de algunos años.

¿Por qué la boca de Walburga no le inquietaba al mirarla como la de Sigel?

Si hablaban de lo estético, la de Walburga se veía más... Femenina. Y sin embargo a Tom le gustaba la boca de su estrella. Sus labios... Tenía tantas ganas de...

—¡Buenas noches, mis muchachos!

Sigel dio un ligero salto al escuchar a Albus, Tom se incomodó por su invasiva presencia.

—Profesor Dumbledore —saludó Tom en un gesto, antes de preguntar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¡Oh no! Tranquilo. Sólo me adelanté un poco. El director Dippet viene en camino a hablar con ustedes.

Albus disfrutó la consternación en el rostro de ambos. Desde que la chica había revelado que usó legeremancia con ella, no había vuelto a invadir la mente de Tom. Estaba seguro de que él habría conectado los síntomas de sus casuales jaquecas con la invasión a su mente. Aún así, los años que llevaba leyéndolo, le habían enseñado a interpretar sus expresiones, por lo tanto, sabía que en ese momento, Tom lo quería lo más lejos posible.

Por su parte, Tom sabía que la presencia de Dumbledore sólo podía significar algo negativo. ¿Acaso habría convencido al director de mandar a Sigel a otro lugar?

Sus respuestas estaban llegando, el director se acercó a ellos tranquilamente.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes —saludó amablemente. 

—Director —Tom se puso en pie para hacerle un saludo adecuado, provocando que Dumbledore se molestara por no recibir la misma atención. 

—Albus dice que tenía que hablar con nosotros. 

—Profesor Dumbledore para ti, jovencita —dijo con un tono que pretendía sonar amable pero que Tom sentía contenía su enojo. 

—Aún no es mi profesor. 

Por un ligero momento la magia del maestro ondeó con ira, sin embargo recuperó el control rápidamente. 

—Toda la razón, por ahora. 

—¡Nimiedades Albus! —el director movió sus manos dramáticamente como si sacudiera insectos de su camino—. Vine para avisarles que mañana esperen aquí a que venga por ustedes para llevarlos a Londres. 

—¿Cómo? ¿No iremos en el expreso de Hogwarts? —Tom no entendía por qué el director se tomaría la molestia de llevarlos personalmente, lo había mencionado, pero no pensó que efectivamente lo haría. 

—No. Yo los llevaré, tendré que hablar con la encargada del orfanato para que puedan recibir a la joven. Por cierto, ¿qué nombre dices que escogieron para ella? 

—Sigel. Mi nombre es Sigel —intervino ella. 

—Ya veremos —sonrió Dumbledore. 

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Tom se tensó. 

—Hasta que la pluma mágica escriba su nombre, no sabremos si la magia lo ha aceptado. 

Sigel sonrió. 

—No habrá inconveniente.

—¿Qué le dirán a la señora Cole? —Tom sospechaba que la respuesta no le agradaría, no cuando Dumbledore sonreía tan feliz. 

—Le comenté al director lo especial que es la señora. El día que visité el orfanato para entregar tu carta, vi que no es una persona fácil. Por lo tanto no sería sencillo que aceptara a otra persona... Diferente, como te llama.

Tom apretó los puños ante el tono usado por el maestro. Era como si disfrutara echar en su cara la aversión que sentían por él. ¿Por qué lo hacía si eran iguales?

—Entonces sugirió... —continuó el director—... Que al llevarte, yo, el director del colegio, hablara con ella para explicarle que encontramos a tu hermana.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —Tom perdió toda compostura.

No, el maldito viejo no pudo llegar tan lejos...

—Tu hermana. Claro que manejaremos el asunto diciendo que es hija de tu padre, ya que como naciste en el orfanato no podría pasar como hermana de madre.

Sigel apretaba las sábanas sin atreverse a interrumpir.

—Pero Armando, yo podría modificar sus recuerdos para que no haya inconveniente con eso, de tal manera, todos pensarían que ella ha vivido ahí siempre y es hermana melliza de Tom —ofreció cortésmente.

Si hacían eso, estaban poniendo una barrera. No, si bien Tom no había intentado nada, él sabía para qué había aparecido su estrella. Era de él, ella era para él. Presentarla al mundo como su hermana, significaba que no podría evitar que alguien más intentara acercarse a ella con otras intenciones, y peor aún, verían mal que él se le acercara. 

—No Albus, no lo considero necesario. Basta mi palabra por ahora. 

—No estoy de acuerdo —Tom no pudo quedarse callado. Pero antes de que pudiera argumentar cualquier cosa, Dumbledore lo interrumpió. 

—¿Te parece poca cosa para ser tu familia?

La magia de Sigel dejó de envolverlo, dejando que por un momento el frío de la soledad le calara los huesos. Buscó su mirada, ella se veía triste. ¡Maldita la lengua de Albus Dumbledore! 

—No me refería a eso. Pero es una mentira, mentir de manera tan deliberada no es conveniente —no dijo más, sabía que con Dumbledore ahí, todo lo que dijera sería manipulado para usarse en su contra, y no quería que hiciera sentir más incómoda a Sigel. 

—Eso sólo aplicará para el orfanato, Tom. De esa manera, quizá dejen que ella se quede en el mismo dormitorio que tú —el director dirigió la mirada hacia ella—. Por lo que puedo notar, Sigel no controla bien su magia. Tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo mientras estén en el mundo muggle. 

Tom no dijo nada ante eso, tenía razón. El ala de las niñas estaba al otro lado del edificio de donde estaba su habitación. 

—Es todo por ahora. Vendré por ustedes a las nueve. 

Y ambos hombres se marcharon. No sin que Dumbledore les sonriera gentilmente. 

Cuando volvió su vista a Sigel, ella estaba seria, al menos no se veía como hacía un momento, pero no le dirigía la mirada. 

—¿Dejarás que te explique mis palabras? —preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la cama. 

Sigel levantó la vista, había rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no fueron derramadas. 

—Tú dijiste que no volvería a llorar por tu causa, así que supongo que hay una razón ajena a lo que Albus quiere que crea. 

Tom sonrió. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí Sigel? 

—¿Cómo dices? —no entendió a dónde quería Tom llegar. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Sé que no puedes recordar bien, pero al menos inténtalo, piensa en lo que hablamos el día que despertaste. 

Ella pasó por algunas emociones antes de llegar al detalle importante. Sus mejillas se colorearon de una forma que a Tom le encantó y creía saber qué recuerdo motivaba ese sonrojo. 

Recordó cómo se había trepado sobre Tom para abrazarlo, su cuerpo entero se había enredado en él, brazos y piernas habían rodeado a Tom, y él también la había estrechado de manera salvaje y necesitada. 

En ese momento no tenía idea de nada, sólo de que ella y Tom se pertenecían porque estaba ahí para que no se sintieran solos. Sin embargo, Walburga en sus clases había mencionado etiqueta, y eso no había estado bien, máxime si se estaban conociendo. A Tom no había parecido molestarle, pero definitivamente no lo repetiría por ahora. 

—Vine para que ninguno estuviera solo nunca más —le dijo con vehemencia.

—Y dime, ¿recuerdas qué es lo que yo deseaba?

Esa pregunta era complicada para ella. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. 

—Recuerdo la obscuridad, el silencio... y luego tu voz hablando sobre una poción que decía que estarías solo y tú no querías estarlo.

Tom se sorprendió. Él pensó que le hablaría de lo que él mismo le había dicho cuando la visitaba mientras estaba en coma, esto que estaba diciendo, era lo que dijo en su juramento en la torre de astronomía.

Ella abrió los ojos y buscó los suyos.

—Tú me llamaste porque no querías estar solo, y dijiste que nunca te atrajo alguien antes, hombre o mujer, pero que eso era porque tú lo elegías. Te negabas a creer que no había nadie para ti. Entonces, te vi en la torre. Vi tus ojos fríos seguir mi camino...

El corazón de Tom comenzó a martillar tan fuerte que su pecho dolía y el latido hacía un eco sordo en sus sienes. Ella... Ella estaba confirmando que era la estrella que había visto caer.

—Tuve miedo de que no me encontraras, pero sabía que me buscarías. Luego tu magia me tocó y algo pasó...

—Te lastimé... —acarició la cicatriz de su frente.

—No. Es complicado. Tu magia no me hirió, me tocó, y eso trajo parte de cosas que se supone debían quedar atrás. Si lo comprendiera te lo diría todo. Discúlpame.

—No seas tonta. No te debes disculpar por algo que escapa a ti.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que dijo Albus?

Tom ya hasta se había olvidado de eso.

—La poción que te mencioné es un filtro de amor. Te hace oler algo relacionado a la persona que te gusta. Yo... No pude oler nada. Al investigar, no encontré información pero, todo parecía indicar que no había nadie para mí. Por eso no tenía aroma.

Sigel le sonrió con cariño y acarició su rostro.

—Tom, es lógico que no pudieras oler nada —él frunció el seño—. Yo no estaba contigo. Yo soy para ti.

—Bueno —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ahí tienes la respuesta de por qué me negué a que te presenten como mi hermana.

—Pensarme como tu familia me hace feliz, me dolió lo que Albus dijo. ¿No me consideras indigna entonces?

—Sí serás mi familia, pero no de esa manera. Sigel... ¿Me harás expresarlo en voz alta?

Ella lo vio confundida. Tom suspiró, se acomodó justo a su lado y la jaló hacia él como la noche que había despertado. De manera instintiva, ella lo rodeó como una hiedra.

—Eres mía.

Y al momento tomó con ambas manos su rostro y la acercó, unieron sus labios y su magia se mezcló en una danza en perfecta armonía entre la luz y la sombra.

Sigel sintió que algo crecía en su interior hasta derramarse, se sentía feliz, plena, completa, algo en ella se removía con placer por el acercamiento. Se aferró a él con brazos y piernas. Y se dejó llevar por ese beso que si bien comenzó con ansiedad y torpeza, lentamente se había transformado en algo que no tenía palabras para describir.

Cuando lentamente él abandonó sus labios, no apartó de sus ojos su mirada y simplemente susurró...

—Te aseguro que en el Orfanato de Wool no verán bien que trate así a mi hermana.

Y el hermoso escarlata adornó las mejillas de la que ahora Tom sabía con certeza, era su estrella.


	11. Palabras crueles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por el lenguaje utilizado en este capítulo.

Tom había guardado todas sus pertenencias y las de Sigel en su baúl. Tuvo que reducir varios libros, pues la mayoría de los regalos que le había hecho Walburga a la joven debieron volver a su tamaño real ya que fuera de Hogwarts no podría usar su magia. 

Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba la inminente partida, la última vez que tuvo algo en el orfanato terminó hecho pedazos en una caja de zapatos.

Se negó a que sus pensamientos fuesen a través de aquellas escamas verdes salpicadas de sangre seca.

Sigel sería presentada como su hermana, lo habían convencido de que era lo mejor, sin embargo sabía que eso tenía desventajas superiores a los beneficios. En Wool ni siquiera le darían el beneficio de la duda, sería señalada como fenómeno desde que llegara y considerando el pasado del que venía, no sabía cómo marcharía todo, aun así, tenía seguro que si alguien la tocaba, lo pagaría con sangre.

No pudo evitar recordar, había disfrutado de la expresión de aquél chico, no borró su dolor ni llenó el vacío que su amiga había dejado, aún así, por supuesto que lo disfrutó. 

Entonces no sabía a ciencia cierta que él lo había hecho, sólo pensó que alguna divinidad había castigado las crueles acciones cometidas en contra suya, que al fin alguien le hacía justicia, lógico, era un niño, un niño iluso. 

—¿Tom? —la voz de Sigel lo llevó de regreso a la realidad. 

—Perdona, ¿estabas hablándome? —dijo aún distraído. 

—No, sólo que al llegar te quedaste viendo a la nada. Y tu magia... Bueno, se sintió mucho más... Pesada. 

Tom se sorprendió por la descripción de su magia.

—¿Pesada?

—Sí, normalmente es agradable, aún con su tonalidad, no sé cómo explicar la sensación. Algún día encontraré la respuesta. ¿Pero qué es lo que te puso de mal humor? 

—Ya no tiene importancia. 

Le sonrió, en verdad eso era parte del pasado, Sigel era su presente, y a ella la protegería. Nadie iba a alejarla de su lado.

La noche anterior se había marchado dando un beso en su frente, no la volvió a besar como Sigel esperaba, por la mirada que le dio al irse, y no sabía cuándo lo haría otra vez. En realidad sólo quería mostrarle que Dumbledore no tenía idea de lo que ellos eran, así que simplemente debía dejarlo ladrar. 

El director apareció entonces, estaba vestido de forma muggle, o lo intentaba, al menos estaba más acorde a la usanza muggle de lo que había estado Dumbledore cuando fue a dejarle la carta en su primer año. 

—Buen día director —saludaron ambos. 

—Buen día, ¿están listos para el viaje? 

Ambos asintieron.

En principio Tom pensó que se moverían a Hosmeade y viajarían por flu al Caldero Chorreante, pero no. El director les lanzó encantamientos desilusionadores y luego les pidió tomar sus cosas y agarrarse a él.

Tom jamás olvidaría el tirón que sintió en sus entrañas, por un momento le pareció que dejó de existir para luego ser arrojado violentamente de la nada a la realidad.

Trató de mantener su estómago en orden y se obligó a mostrarse tranquilo, aunque la realidad era que si hubiese estado solo, se habría tirado al suelo a esperar que pasara el malestar, pero no estaba solo... ¡Sigel!

Volteó a verla, demasiado rápido para su gusto, las náuseas lo atacaron de nuevo, pero ella se veía bastante tranquila.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —les preguntó el anciano director.

—Eh... Sí —contestó Tom con toda la tranquilidad que pudo mostrar.

Sigel no contestó, miraba fijamente el portal del viejo edificio que era el Orfanato de Wool. 

—¿Y tú hija? —insistió gentilmente el director. 

—Estoy bien —dijo tranquila. 

Tom casi volvía el estómago y había fingido bienestar, pero ella en verdad parecía no tener malestar alguno. 

—Fantástico. Eso habla de lo poderosa que es la magia de ambos. Yo vomité cuando me aparecí por primera vez —dijo cantarino—. ¡Ah! ¡La juventud! Entremos. 

Cuando entraron al recibidor había bullicio debido a que a un lado de éste, se encontraba el comedor. 

Los niños estaban ansiosos esperando el desayuno, no obstante, Tom sabía que no sería servido hasta las diez. En el orfanato sólo les daban dos comidas que ni ligeramente podrían considerarse sustanciosas, el desayuno y la merienda, a las diez de la mañana y a las seis de la tarde, respectivamente. Los domingos, como ese día, tenían derecho a media fruta a las dos de la tarde. 

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a las personas en él, estar ahí hacia aflorar lo peor de sí mismo. Tomó un gran respiro, anunció al director y Sigel su intención y caminó hacia el comedor a buscar a alguna de las encargadas. 

Apenas puso un pie dentro del comedor el silencio se hizo pesado. Algunas caras habían desaparecido y habían sido reemplazadas por rostros más jóvenes. No se extrañó de que aquellos que más odiaba siguieran ahí. 

—¡Ha vuelto el monstruo! —gritó Billy, aquél estúpido que no aprendía que no debía meterse con él a pesar de la muerte de su conejo. 

Inmediatamente Martha volteó. Por supuesto que ella sabría quién era el monstruo. 

—Riddle, pensé que llegarías hasta la noche —dijo mientras se acercaba a él. 

Ella podía parecer neutral. Tom podía sentir sus nervios cuando se le acercaba y su lenguaje corporal gritaba incomodidad con su presencia, al menos sus gestos no mostraban plenamente su aversión hacia él como el de la señora Cole. 

—Un ligero cambio de planes —respondió Tom en un tono tranquilo—. El director de mi colegio ha venido a dejarme y necesita hablar con la señora Cole. 

La mujer profundizó su expresión confusa. No podía entender por qué motivo el director de una escuela, especialmente esa escuela tuviera que estar ahí. 

—Ella está en su despacho, si me sigues... 

Caminó fuera del comedor, Tom la siguió, no sin notar los susurros que corrían de un lado a otro en el comedor. Frases que eran como navajas rasgando su piel. 

Siempre odió eso, no le conocían realmente, no tenían derecho de hablar de él o de opinar siquiera sobre absolutamente nada que tuviese que ver con él. 

—¿Ese es el hijo del demonio? —preguntaba en voz baja una de las niñas nuevas a Amy Benson. 

"Odio que regrese" 

"Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera un accidente de camino acá y muriera" 

"¿Por qué tiene que existir el verano?" 

"¿Ese es el fenómeno?" 

"¿Dices que mató a otro niño?" 

Para cuando estuvieron frente al director y Sigel, el rostro de ambos mostraba que habían escuchado los comentarios, el director no dijo nada, pero se veía molesto, Sigel en cambio parecía dolida y su mirada se notaba brillante, como si hubiesen rastros de lágrimas. 

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, sus ojos le transmitían tanta paz que rápidamente pudo dejar atrás las emociones negativas que habían surgido en ese breve lapso de tiempo que significó su paso por el comedor. 

Martha pareció extrañarse ante el gesto de la desconocida joven. Saludó brevemente al director y los guió hacia el despacho. 

Tocó dos veces antes de recibir respuesta. 

—Pasa, pasa, ya sabes que está abierto —dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras. Se notaba que había bebido de nuevo. Si esa mujer dejara de gastar tanto dinero de las donaciones al orfanato en alcohol, seguramente los huérfanos podrían tener una comida más en el día, o al menos podrían comer sus mitades de fruta toda la semana. 

—Señora Cole, Riddle ha vuelto —informó Martha y enseguida fue interrumpida. 

—¿Qué? ¿No llegaría por la noche? ¿Por qué tiene que imponernos su rara presencia antes de tiempo? Cada... Escucha bien, cada hora que pasa lejos de aquí le doy gracias a Dios y al Diablo pido que jamás regrese. 

Tom trataba de mantenerse estoico, fingía que no le importaban las palabras de esa borracha, pero no podía evitar la vergüenza porque Sigel escuchara cómo hablaban de él y la ira porque el director sabía cómo era tratado y no hacían nada por mejorar su situación. 

—Ehm... Señora, trajo compañía —Martha señaló al director y a Sigel. 

La Sra. Cole frunció el seño al ver al director y pareció molesta al ver que las manos de Tom y Sigel se mantenían unidas. 

—Buen día madame, mi nombre es Armando Dippet y soy el director del colegio donde reside el joven Riddle. 

—Puedes retirarte Martha —dijo con la voz un poco más modulada para que pareciese sobria, aunque claro, estaba por demás—. ¿A qué se debe esta inusual visita? 

La mujer apenas podía mantener la compostura, su rostro mostraba el desprecio por Tom, por su sola presencia y también por el director, porque fácilmente podía adivinar que el hombre pertenecía al mismo tipo que Tom. 

—Estoy aquí para solicitar acepten en este orfanato a esta jovencita —dijo el hombre señalando a Sigel—. Acércate por favor muchacha. 

Sigel se negaba a soltar la mano de Tom, demasiado nerviosa de obtener una negativa. Tom la soltó suavemente y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro para que se acercara al director. 

Caminó hasta posarse justo delante del anciano, éste puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la hizo dar un paso al frente, todavía más cerca de la mujer que la veía con desconfianza.

—Ella... —la mujer se interrumpió con un hipido—. ¿Ella es como ustedes? Es decir... ¿Es rara también?

La sangre de Tom hirvió al sentir la repugnancia en las palabras de la mujer.

—Efectivamente, ella tiene la capacidad para estudiar en la misma escuela que Tom, la cual dirijo.

La mujer comenzó a reír, se levantó a tomar otra botella de la pequeña alacena que tenía en el rincón.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que recibiríamos a alguien como ella? ¿Acaso su gente no tiene lugares como este para los de su clase? 

—No exactamente. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que me atrevo a pedir este favor, es porque esta jovencita, es hermana de Tom. 

La mujer congeló su mano con el vaso de whisky a medio viaje hacia su boca y su rostro mostró horror y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo? Esa mujer murió a los pocos minutos de que Tom naciera, no tiene una hermana.

Tom sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho cuando hicieron referencia a su madre.

—Eso lo sabemos, madame, no obstante, ella es hija del padre de Tom. Su nombre es Sigel Riddle.

Tom sintió un hormigueo por su columna vertebral a la mención del nombre de su estrella junto a su apellido. A su parecer, había melodía en los decibelios que componían su nuevo nombre.

La mujer veía de manera calculadora a la jovencita.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Acaba de cumplir 14 años el 18 de junio. 

—¿Sólo se llevan seis meses? ¿Acaso el Señor Tom Riddle es propenso a ir por la vida embarazando mujeres y luego botando a sus bastardos en orfanatos? 

El vaso de la mujer y la botella se quebraron, derramando el líquido sobre ella, tanto la mujer como el director voltearon a ver a Tom con molestia pero este parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—Tom, ten calma, por favor —le dijo el anciano.

—No fue cosa mía—susurró.

Antes de que el director o la señora Cole dijese algo, Sigel habló molesta.

—Tenga cuidado de herir los recuerdos de quien es importante para mí.

Los adultos se sorprendieron, había sido ella quien provocó que se rompieran las cosas. 

Tom sintió un calor encenderse en su pecho y luego extenderse por él. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que era actuación de Sigel, lo que quiso decir fue que él era importante para ella, y que sentía que las palabras de la mujer lo lastimaban.

Antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo, el director siguió con el plan. 

—Debe tener respeto por los muertos. La madre de Sigel dejó esta realidad cuando era pequeña y su padre, recientemente, confesando antes que tenía un hermano al que debía acudir. En nuestro mundo los jóvenes no pueden acceder a sus posesiones hasta que son mayores de edad, por tanto la única razón para que buscara a su hermano, es la protección que puede darle. 

Por un momento la mujer no dijo nada, luego comenzó a reír. 

—Dígame algo, la madre de la chica... ¿Cómo era? 

Ninguno entendió la pregunta, sorprendentemente Sigel respondió, aunque a ojos del director y de Tom, sus palabras parecieron ausentes, como si estuviese en trance. 

—Ella era hermosa. Poseía una sonrisa amable y unos ojos vivaces del color de los prados. Tenía una larga cabellera ondulada y pelirroja y era la mujer más valiente que jamás conocí. 

No pudieron evaluar si sus palabras eran para entrar en la historia que tenían planeada o si era un recuerdo que había regresado a su mente porque de nuevo, la mujer interrumpió con un tono burlón... 

—¿Y esta maravillosa mujer qué era del buen mozo "señor" Riddle? 

—Su esposa, por supuesto. 

Y ahí, las carcajadas histéricas comenzaron. El director no tenía idea de cuál era el motivo por el que la mujer reía de manera tan descontrolada. 

Tom por el contrario comenzaba a comprender, esto era un error. La historia que se habían inventado era un error que dejaba muy mal a Tom y a su madre, quien quiera que hubiese sido. Si la idea de presentar a Sigel como su hermana había sido de Dumbledore, no le extrañaría que esta historia mal planificada y bochornosa también. 

—No puedo creerlo —decía la mujer entre risas—. ¡Es un gran tonto! ¿De verdad? Lo dicen de verdad. 

Y tuvieron que esperar otra ronda de carcajadas antes de que la señora Cole soltara el veneno que la consumía. 

—Teniendo una esposa como la que ha descrito la joven, me está diciendo que el Señor Tom Riddle tuvo un affaire con otra mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino con una horrenda mujer. 

Tom sintió que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. 

—Yo no soy ninguna belleza, ¿pero ella? Siempre me pregunté quién había tenido el valor de haber estado con ella. ¡Las últimas palabras de la mujer fueron que deseaba que su hijo se pareciera a su padre! —se dirigió a Tom—. Te felicito, lo lograste. Tu madre era una criatura flacucha, desgarbada, tiene más gracia una escoba vieja. Oh, y sus ojos, Tom, sus ojos —se carcajeó estridentemente una vez más—. Te aseguro que ella habría sabido lo que ocurría en ambos lados del comedor mientras estaba parada al medio.

El rostro de Tom parecía esculpido en piedra, toda emoción o rastro de humanidad desapareció de él. Sabía que dentro de sí algo se rompía, pero no tenía idea de qué era eso que estaba haciéndose no pedazos, sino polvo. 

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó el director. 

Dirigió su varita a la mujer, que al verla dio un respingo, y sin palabras dirigió hacia ella un hechizo que pareció devolverle la lucidez. 

—Yo... Qué... —puso sus ojos en Tom, y se notó enseguida el terror en su mirada—. Lo siento... —dijo ahogadamente. 

Sigel se movió y lo tomó de la mano. 

—Esperemos afuera, Tom.

Él la siguió mecánicamente. 

Desde el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar, Sigel pudo sentir la negatividad que rodeaba a los seres ahí dentro, si bien no eran mágicos, la energía negativa que embargaba cada rincón era un abono perfecto para la obscuridad. 

El viaje al lugar no podría haberle parecido complicado luego de caer de algún lugar del cosmos, pero estar frente a ese sitio provocaba en sus sentidos una sensación de cautela. 

Cuando entraron y Tom se dirigió al comedor el dolor floreció en su pecho, ¿Tom tenía que lidiar con eso cada vez que estaba ahí? Le dolía pensarlo, él era un joven tan enérgico, con tanta entereza e inteligencia envidiable... ¿Por qué lo dejaban estar con esas personas? 

En su mente se filtraban emociones que no eran suyas, tristeza, enojo, vergüenza... 

No, Tom no debía avergonzarse por la manera en que otros le trataban, eran ellos quienes algún día lo lamentarían. 

"No tienen idea de lo que están creando" pensó para luego horrorizarse por no saber de dónde vino ese pensamiento. 

Había tomado la mano helada de Tom para demostrarle que no necesitaba a ninguna de esas personas, ella estaba ahí para él, no tenía que preocuparse por los demás. Él pareció entenderlo y dejó escapar las sombras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. 

No obstante, no podría haber imaginado que la otra persona, la que se suponía era responsable de velar por el bienestar de él y los demás era un ser tan repugnante. 

Lo supo desde que su voz se escuchaba tan perdida en la miseria de la ebriedad, cada palabra suya estaba cargada de ponzoña, su ser entero gritaba repulsión, pero al mismo tiempo envidia. Podía verlo en sus ojos, podía sentir que su rencor se debía a las limitaciones de su naturaleza. 

Cada palabra que salió de sus labios buscaba burlarse, primero de Tom, luego de las pérdidas que supuestamente ella misma había padecido. 

Que hablara mal de un padre que no era el suyo pero que sin duda era una herida abierta para Tom por su ausencia, lanzó una advertencia que a la mujer no pareció importar. 

Quiso indagar más sobre ella y preguntó por su madre, Sigel sabía que tendría que hablar de su supuesta madre, y sabía que debía inventar algo en el momento, sin embargo sus palabras dolieron, porque pudo ver en una nebulosa la hermosa sonrisa de una joven mujer pelirroja, unas lágrimas en sus verdes ojos y escuchar el suave susurro que decía "Mamá te ama", y podía saber que no estaría más en ningún lugar. Una mujer valiente que nunca conoció. 

De haber sabido lo que ocasionaría el describir a esa mujer de su inconsciente, se habría callado, no podría haber imaginado que esa mujer sin alma utilizaría sus palabras para herir de manera tan atroz a su Tom. 

Podía sentir su dolor, se estaba desmoronando, él se lo había dicho, era un huérfano que no pudo conocer a su madre, que no sabía nada de su padre. Estaba aceptando mencionarlo sólo por ella, para tenerla cerca, a pesar de que eso sería exponer sus debilidades a quienes podía ver disfrutaban lastimándolo. 

Si bien su pétreo rostro no mostraba ningún rastro de emoción, sólo al ver sus ojos podía saber el infierno de dolor que lo consumía, la cicatriz de Sigel comenzó a doler, pero el dolor parecía sólo un eco del origen de éste. 

Decidió sacarlo de ahí, de cualquier manera ella no pensaba que su presencia hubiese sido necesaria, el director debió enfrentar solo las preguntas de la mujer. 

Sus usualmente suaves y cálidas manos se sentían tan frías como el suelo del bosque prohibido. 

Al salir del despacho él parecía no saber lo que ocurría, permaneció un momento viendo a la nada antes de dirigirle la mirada y entonces apretó fuertemente su mano. 

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras del recibidor y subieron, luego dobló a la izquierda, podía ver varias puertas y al fondo otras escaleras, al subirlas, a la derecha había otro largo pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados y al final escaleras nuevamente... Subieron por ellas, a la izquierda se encontraba otro pasillo como el primero al que subieron, sin embargo, éste se veía más deteriorado y con huellas de humedad. Tom se detuvo frente última puerta junto a las otras escaleras que suponía daban a la azotea. 

Al entrar, su corazón se contrajo. Estaban en un pequeño cuarto bastante simple. La única referencia previa de una habitación que tenía, era el compartimiento de su cama en la enfermería de Hogwarts, en ella había tenido una cama cómoda en la que otra persona podía acostarse con ella si quería, y había espacio a ambos lados para colocar sillas y hasta la mesa en donde estuvo comiendo con Tom, Walburga, Abraxas y Orión la última semana. 

La cama en este lugar era angosta, dudaba que Tom pudiera dormir cómodo ahí ya que apenas era más ancha que sus hombros. Al lado, casi pegada a la cama había una pequeña mesa con una única silla acomodada bajo ésta. Y una vez entraron y Tom hubo cerrado la puerta, vio que había un pequeño armario. 

Tom apenas y prestó atención al baúl, casi lo aventó junto a la mesa, entonces se abalanzó sobre ella tan repentinamente que su peso la hizo sentarse en la cama y él se deslizó, terminando de rodillas mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. 

Ella hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Tom y comenzó a hacerle suaves caricias... El dolor en su cicatriz comenzaba a ser insoportable, sólo porque sabía que Tom la necesitaba es que no se tiraba al suelo a retorcerse. Tom estaba sufriendo y sospechaba que el dolor que sentía en ese momento era provocado por ello. 

Él no sabía cómo era posible que el lugar siguiera en una pieza, suponía que las palabras de la señora Cole lo habían perturbado tanto que ni siquiera lograba encontrar la conexión con su magia, debía agradecerlo o estaría muerta. 

Había comenzado a marearse y escuchar ese zumbido que lo sacaba de la realidad cuando las emociones lo superaban. Esa mujer había cruzado la invisible línea de su bienestar, y lo sabía, pues cuando el director le devolvió la sobriedad, lo que vio en su rostro no fue arrepentimiento, sino temor. 

Sigel fue su ancla a la cordura, lo sacó de la tormenta para llevarlo al ojo del huracán, sin embargo sabía que debía alejarse. 

La guió a su cuarto en el último piso, poco le importaba no haberla preparado para la miseria en que vivía, cuando entraron no pudo más.

Necesitaba de Sigel, necesitaba saber que había alguien para él, alguien que estaba con él por su voluntad, porque quería, alguien que no lo odiaba.

La abrazó, se aferró a su pequeña cintura como un náufrago a la orilla, sus caricias confortaban su alma.

Su madre... Su madre era para él sólo un pensamiento, una figura abstracta en su mente. No tenía rostro, no tenía nombre, no sabía nada de ella.

Le parecía injusto saber el nombre de su padre y no el de ella, y hasta hace unos momentos lo único que sabía había sentido por ella era odio por haberlo abandonado a su suerte, por haber sucumbido a la muerte cuando él la necesitaba y por haberle heredado un nombre tan común.

Su madre no era nada para él, o al menos se había convencido de que no era nada. Cómo no hacerlo si nunca había acudido a él a llenar su soledad ni siquiera en sueños...

Él la había necesitado y ella se fue, él la había llamado en sus noches de delirio febril y ella no estuvo ahí para él... Creyó que no podía sentir nada por ella, creyó que jamás necesitaría honrar su memoria de ninguna forma.

Hoy sin embargo, las palabras de esa mujer rompieron algo en su interior... Le hablaron de lo vulnerable que había sido, la señora Cole la describió de una manera execrable y morbosa. Y encima se burló de sus últimas palabras, del último deseo que ella tuvo para él, considerando que sabía se iría de su lado.

Su madre había deseado para él lo que consideró le haría la vida más sencilla... Y eso, eso lo rompió.

¿Por qué jamás le habían dicho nada de ella? ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron que esa mujer dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a desearle un bien?

¿Por qué lo odiaban?

Su madre... Conoció a su madre por medio de palabras crueles...

Sigel sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño cuando los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de Tom, él estaba llorando, él, que le había parecido en los días que llevaba a su lado un joven fuerte que jamás se doblegaría ante nadie, él, que había estado dispuesto a seguir en soledad por tal de no mostrar a nadie que poseía una debilidad... Se encontraba llorando en sus brazos.

Se estremeció en el momento en que un sollozo se convirtió en un rugido y luego pareció el lamento de un animal herido.

—Tom... Mi Tom... No llores por favor.

No pudo evitarlo, ella también comenzó a llorar. Luchó por levantarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar en el suelo con él, y él siguió llorando.

Ella no sabía de malos sentimientos, no aún, pero quería odiar a esa mujer por haber lastimado tanto a Tom.

Sabía que algún día alguien la haría pagar sus crueles palabras.

—Tengo que averiguar quién fue mi madre —dijo aún entre lágrimas y sin moverse de su regazo.

Sigel sólo lo abrazó más fuerte y respondió...

—Te ayudaré. Juntos vamos a encontrar una manera.


	12. Simple gris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba algo indecisa de publicar el capítulo como había salido e intenté reescribirlo, pero simplemente no me convencía, pasa que así imaginé las cosas por primera vez pero me daba (aun me da) temor de que sea demasiado para quien lee. 
> 
> Como sea, espero sus comentarios para saber si me estoy pasando.

Por primera vez en su vida, al menos desde que podía recordar, había llorado. Él no era débil y lo habían hecho verse así ante la persona que él tenía la determinación de proteger. 

¿De qué manera podría creer Sigel que estaba segura a su lado si ni siquiera era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y se derrumbaba de esa forma por palabras de una muggle sin valor?

—No hagas eso —dijo ella después de un buen rato en que en el pequeño cuarto únicamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones. 

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió con la voz ronca por su anterior llanto. 

—Enterrar tus emociones, transformarlas en algo negativo... 

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo sabes...? —comenzó a la defensiva sólo para ser interrumpido por ella. 

—Te puedo sentir Tom, puedo sentir tu alegría, ilusión y cariño transformarse en conveniencia, y ahora, tu dolor lo estás transformando en vergüenza y venganza... No lo hagas. 

Tom se incorporó y la observó directamente a los ojos... Verlos le daba paz, le hacía sentir completo, le llenaba. La abrazó y besó su cicatriz, necesitaba ese abrazo que le daba su magia al contacto... Era tan perfecto, de cierta forma... Curativo. Sentía como si su alma fuese abrazada por la de ella, por esa alma que casi era igual que la suya. Le asustaba sentir tanta dependencia, sentirla como parte misma de su alma... 

—No quiero cambiar tu forma de ser, puedes seguir siendo ese chico que asusta a Abraxas, Orión y Walburga, y seguramente a los demás... Pero conmigo puedes bajar la guardia, a mi lado puedes ser vulnerable, nadie lo sabrá, y estoy para ti. Confía en mí, por favor Tom. 

—Jamás he confiado en nadie antes, pero nunca hubo nadie digno de mi confianza. Intentaré cambiar... al menos contigo. 

—Eso es suficiente para mí. 

La abrazó con más fuerza, quiso probar sus labios nuevamente pero tocaron a su puerta, apenas tocaron y ésta se abrió... Martha guiaba al Director Dippet. 

La mujer observó de manera curiosa el abrazo que aún sostenía sobre Sigel, detallando a la chica, Tom instintivamente apretó su agarre, debía dejar claro que ella tenía su protección. 

—Eh... Pase, señor Dippet. Tom, tú y tu hermana pueden venir a desayunar luego de que terminen. 

Tom no respondió, por unos instantes siguieron en silencio. 

—Bueno, los dejo para que hablen —dijo incómoda y se fue. 

—Escucha, Tom... —el director titubeó por un momento antes de continuar—. Lo lamento. Yo... No tenía idea. 

Tom no comprendió de qué iba el asunto. 

El director extendió hacía Sigel un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel que ella obediente recibió. 

—La encargada opina que no puedes vestir tus... Ropas extrañas, mientras estés aquí. Te da el uniforme del orfanato y una prenda de ropa muggle para dormir. Ha dicho que más tarde mandará a que instalen otra cama en el cuarto de Tom para ti. Ha accedido a que te quedes con él. 

El tono del director era sombrío, luego se dirigió a Tom nuevamente. 

—Tom, te aseguro por mi honor de mago que este verano será el último que pases en este lugar. 

Tom no se esperó esas palabras por lo que el shock que sintió se reflejó en su rostro. 

—Hay cosas que debo averiguar —su mirada estaba cargada de disgusto—. Y las gestiones para sacarte, sacarlos, no son cosa fácil. Pero te garantizo que no pasarás otro verano aquí. Mientras tanto, cuídense entre ustedes, entiendo que la aversión que tienen en tu contra estos muggles es debida a tus brotes de magia accidental cuando eras menor, lamentablemente no soy experto en las magias de la mente o borraría esos recuerdos, no obstante hay alguien que pudo ayudar con ello y... Como dije, voy a averiguar, Tom. Cuida mucho a Sigel, no dejes que su magia se salga de control. No debemos dar a los muggles más razones que motiven su mal trato hacia ustedes. 

Tom por primera vez en la vida sintió, con reserva todavía, gratitud hacia un adulto. 

—No se preocupe Director, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño. 

—Sigel, por favor, se el pilar que Tom necesita en este lugar para no derrumbarse —dijo casi en un susurro, ella sólo asintió—. Pronto recibirán las cartas con la lista de útiles, escribiré hoy mismo al ministerio para que liberen la cantidad que les corresponde lo más rápido que se pueda. ¡Buena suerte!

Luego de eso se marchó, Sigel y Tom se quedaron solos... 

Tom tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, había logrado leer en la diatriba del director a quién se refería. Dumbledore, ¿por qué Dumbledore lo odiaba? Porque era seguro que lo odiaba, sólo así podía justificar que hiciera ojos ciegos a la situación en que vivía, la cuestión era el porqué. 

Sigel lo miraba y permanecía en silencio, temía siquiera respirar de manera inadecuada y romper nuevamente a Tom... Entonces, un rugido en su estómago rompió el silencio que se había instalado desde que el director se fuera... 

Tom volteó a verla y al notar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, le sonrió. 

—Vamos al comedor, aquí no puedes darte el lujo de perderte una comida, sólo son dos y muy escasas. 

—Lo lamento —susurró ella. 

Tom negó con la cabeza. 

—No te disculpes por ello. Oye, aunque odiaré que tengas que usar el simple uniforme del orfanato, al menos por la mañana es obligatorio, y en tu caso, como no tienes más ropa muggle, deberás usarlo todo el día. Cámbiate y bajemos. 

Tom juró que su intención era salir del pequeño cuarto para darle privacidad, pero si alguna vez ésta existió, se derrumbó apenas ella levantó la fina seda por sobre sus piernas, y recogió el vuelo de su vestido para quitarlo en un solo movimiento por sobre su cabeza. 

Él quiso dejar de verla tan descaradamente, pero era imposible, ella le pertenecía, en palabras propias de la chica, por tanto, no podía encontrar en su mente causa moral que le dijera estaba mal mirarla. 

Ella carecía de consciencia en ese sentido, era demasiado inocente, no le incomodaba mostrarse ante él, y aunque Walburga había intentado explicarle las cosas, lo máximo que Sigel lograba comprender era que no podían verla otras personas, pero a él no lo incluía en esa exclusión. 

Tom la veía fascinado, localizando en su cuerpo las infames cicatrices que alguien le había hecho, tenía la convicción de que si algún día Sigel recordaba y le decía quién fue el responsable de su dolor, lo haría pagar eternamente descargando sobre él cada maldición obscura que aprendiera. 

Quería aprender cada recoveco del cuerpo de su estrella, cada lunar, la localización de cada cicatriz, las diferentes texturas y tonalidades de su piel... Aún le intrigaba que la noche se llevara sus cicatrices y el día las revelara, sabía que nunca la encontraría simple, a pesar de que ahora ostentara ese triste tono monótono de las paredes del lugar. 

Sigel brillaba aún vestida así, si la intención del color del uniforme era que los alumnos desaparecieran entre las grises paredes, con ella no funcionaría, ella brillaba por sí misma, la luz en sus verdes ojos iluminaban el ambiente. 

Con Sigel a su lado cualquier lugar era tolerable. Tomó su mano y caminaron rumbo al comedor, mientras lo hacían, despacio esta vez, Tom le platicaba...

—Como habrás notado, no soy del agrado de las personas, así que trataremos de pasar desapercibidos, supuestamente eres mi hermana, por lo tanto serás blanco de sus comentarios mordaces, procura mantenerte tranquila, porque no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio, eso ocasionaría que nos expulsaran de Hogwarts.

—Pero aún no soy alumna oficialmente...

—Lo eres. El sombrero ya te seleccionó para la casa de Slytherin, por lo tanto el resto es mera burocracia.

No le discutió a su afirmación, cuando por fin entraron de la mano al comedor, todos posaron sus ojos en ella, al comienzo hubo una chispa de curiosidad, pero cuando reparaban en que iba de la mano de Tom, todos cambiaban su expresión. Intentaron ignorarlos, pero volvían a mirarla. 

Tom momentáneamente sintió celos por la forma en que la miraban, sí, ella hacía que el lugar se viese menos gris, pero era suya, no tenían derecho a verla, nadie debía apreciar su belleza, le pertenecía únicamente a él. No duró mucho, los muggles son estúpidos, así que al verla de su mano, simplemente le dedicaron el mismo tipo de mirada que a él, era mejor, mientras se mantuvieran al margen.

Se sentaron al final de la mesa que estaba más cerca de la entrada al comedor, para los efectos... Salida. 

Una vez ahí, Tom se dedicó a observar detenidamente los rostros nuevos, habían al menos veinte, y seguro rondaban entre los tres y ocho años, arriba de esa edad estaban los de siempre, con algunas ausencias, lastimosamente, estas correspondían a personas que no lo habían molestado. Billy tenía una cicatriz en el rostro que bajaba desde su ceja hasta la unión de sus labios, si antes no fue adoptado, con esa cicatriz podía despedirse. Ahora que el director le había prometido sacarlo de ahí podía alegrarse por ello. 

Cuando la comida fue servida sintió su estómago cerrarse. Era una porción de papilla que difícilmente sería suficiente para satisfacer a un niño, sabía que como adolescentes, ellos se quedarían con hambre. 

Él había tenido suerte de irse a Hogwarts, el año anterior hubieron varios bombardeos, comenzaron justo antes del verano, por lo que cuando llegó luego del curso, la situación estaba en su punto máximo de crisis. Las porciones de comida eran la mitad de lo que ahora tenían y hubo días en que no comieron y el ambiente estaba cargado de una silenciosa súplica, unos para vivir un día más y otros para que todo terminara, de la manera que fuera, pero que acabara.

Por lo que podía ver, los bombardeos habían terminado, al menos momentáneamente, no obstante, el país seguía en crisis. La comida en su plato era suficiente prueba de ello. Si lo pensaba, desde que los ataques comenzaron había aumentado el número de huérfanos. Pequeños menores de tres años seguro morían, y los mayores se iban a la guerra. 

Cuando volteó a ver a Sigel, se sorprendió de que ya estaba terminando de comer, saberla ajena a pensamientos lúgubres removió algo dentro de sí. Por otro lado, seguía dándole coraje que ella apreciara tanto el poder comer que no le importara la baja calidad de lo que comía. 

Tom no aun no probaba bocado y ella ya había terminado. 

Antes de que Tom pudiera decirle algo, Sigel llamó a Martha, que apenas estaba comenzando a servir la papilla en la mesa de enfrente. 

—¡Señorita! —cuando tuvo la atención de Martha, y de todos los presentes en el comedor, continuó—. ¿Podría darme otra porción, por favor? 

Aquellos que estaban en su misma mesa estallaron en carcajadas junto a algunos de los de la otra, los que no reían la veían molestos. 

El rostro de Martha mostró conmoción... Sigel no comprendió. Cuando Tom le había dicho que la comida sería escasa ella pensó que hablaba de la calidad de los alimentos, no de la cantidad. Se sentía estúpida por llamar la atención sobre sí tan rápido. 

—Escucha, podrás tener otra porción esta tarde —le contestó nerviosa Martha. 

Las risas continuaron un poco más, junto a susurros de lo tonta y atrevida que era. 

Tom acercó su plato hacia ella... 

—Después de las emociones de esta mañana, no tengo hambre. Puedes comerlo. 

La encargada observó asombrada a Tom, ella siempre pensó que él no se preocupaba por nadie, y es más, saber que esa chica era su hermana y que había vivido con su padre todo este tiempo mientras él estaba en el orfanato le hizo pensar que la odiaría, sin embargo, Tom parecía quererla y se mostraba muy protector con ella. Que renunciara a la escasa comida por ella le hizo verlo de otra manera. 

Sigel observaba a Tom rogando disculpas con la mirada, éste le sonreía tranquilo, las carcajadas en el comedor aún no habían muerto cuando entró la señora Cole. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —espetó ya sobria y agitando la mano derecha para dar golpecitos en su mano izquierda con la horrible palmeta de madera que aún causaba pesadillas a Tom. 

—La nueva pidió más comida —gritó Amy. 

—¡Quiere dejarnos sin comer! —dijeron otros. 

La mirada que la mujer dirigió a Sigel la habría matado si eso fuera posible. Y es que estaba muy molesta. Ella era la culpable de que el director de esa escuela de hijos del diablo apareciera allí y le hiciera algo para no hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de Tom. Sin embargo, el joven no lo sabía, o no mostraría angustia en esos ojos normalmente indiferentes. 

Se acercó lentamente a Sigel, esta era su oportunidad de que todos se enteraran de la relación que tenía con Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

—Escucha niña —habló severa y más fuerte de lo usual haciendo que todos en el comedor guardaran silencio—. No sé cómo eran las cosas con tu padre el Señor Tom Riddle... 

Los susurro de reconocimiento comenzaron. 

—Pero en este lugar la comida se raciona para que todos puedan alcanzar a comer. Estamos escasos de fondos, por lo tanto tendrás que acostumbrarte a comer lo justo. 

Notó que el plato frente a Sigel tenía la ración completa y lo levantó. 

—No puedes tener más que el resto. 

Sigel le arrebató el plato y la furia bailó en los marrones ojos de la mujer. 

—¡Esta comida es de Tom! Él me la estaba dando, pero no la aceptaré, necesita comer.

—¡Cómo te atreves a faltarme a respeto!

Levantó el brazo con la palmeta, Sigel se hizo pequeña y cubrió su rostro instintivamente, dejando caer el plato a la mesa, y luego el golpe seco resonó en el silencio que ahora reinaba en el comedor. 

Sigel sintió una tibia humedad recorrer su mejilla y luego el sabor metálico entró por la unión de sus labios, era sangre, pero sabía que no era la suya. 

Cuando Sigel adoptó esa posición tan frágil de temor y abandono, el corazón de Tom se hizo pequeño... Se incorporó rápidamente y la abrazó cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Recibió el golpe de la palmeta en el cráneo arriba de la sien... Por un momento se sintió aturdido. Odiaba esa estúpida herramienta de tortura muggle y no era la única que habían usado con él. 

La sangre brotó de la herida que el artefacto le hizo, fue inevitable que se deslizara hacia el rostro de su estrella. 

Ella al sentirla se separó bruscamente y cuando vio la sangre brotar de entre las ondas de su cabello sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

—Tom... —dijo en un susurro ahogado y llevó su mano hacia donde creía que estaba la herida. 

Debía haber alguna vena allí porque enseguida el espeso líquido se deslizó también entre sus níveos dedos.

La señora Cole estaba estupefacta, según lo que le había dicho Armando Dippet, ella no podría lastimar a Tom o habría consecuencias hacia ella. ¿Habría mentido o es que había encontrado un fallo en la supuesta protección que el viejo había dejado? 

Pensó que debía ser la segunda opción. Entonces, ella no podría hacer nada contra lo que Tom estuviera en desacuerdo, pero él quiso que lo golpeara en lugar de a la chica... Y el viejo había dicho que la protección era exclusivamente para lo que Tom considerara iba en contra de su bienestar. 

Con malicia, sonrió. 

—¿Ves lo que hiciste Sigel Riddle? —dijo con tono de regaño. Y ante su nombre, los demás huérfanos comenzaron de nuevo con los susurros. 

Tom la vio con furia, encima de que lo lastimaba, trataba de que Sigel se sintiera culpable. 

—Esto merece un castigo. Sesión de azotes. Sígueme. 

Sigel se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer.

Tom la detuvo tomando su mano con la desesperación pintada en su rostro. ¡Maldita mujer que hacía caer sus máscaras frente a todo mundo! 

—No lo haga... P... Por favor —suplicó y al tiempo puso a Sigel detrás de él.

—Tom, sabes que las ofensas se castigan. Si lo dejo pasar, el día de mañana los demás creerán que tampoco recibirán castigo por sus acciones —dijo con falso tono de consternación. 

—Ella no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en un lugar como este. No tuve tiempo de explicarle. Por favor, déjeme recibir el castigo en su lugar. 

—Tom, no —chilló Sigel. 

—¿Estás seguro? —había una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos que Tom no comprendió. 

—Sí. 

—Repítelo claramente. Di: Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, deseo recibir el castigo en lugar de Sigel Riddle. 

—Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle... Deseo recibir el castigo en lugar de Sigel Riddle. 

—Muy bien. Sígueme. Tú, niña, come eso... Haz que el castigo que Tom recibirá valga la pena. 

Los labios de Sigel temblaban mientras lloraba. 

Tom salió del comedor y volteó a verla, le dolió el estado en que se quedaba, y notó cómo ella movía sus labios susurrando un... "Perdóname". 

Llegó a la oficina de la señora Cole... 

—Muy bien Tom, ya sabes qué hacer.

Y sí, Tom lo sabía, se quitó el saco y la camisa dejando su espalda desnuda. 

—Esta vez también el pantalón —antes de que él protestara agregó—. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y no quieras recibir el castigo de Sigel. 

Tom continuó, se bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y se hincó sobre el banco que la mujer tenía especialmente para esos castigos. 

Trató de mantenerse firme ante el primer golpe, pero los malditos orificios de la palmeta hacían enloquecer sus terminaciones nerviosas no sabiendo dónde comenzaba o terminaba el calvario. 

Se dobló sobre el banco recibiendo los golpes que la maldita muggle le dio. La odiaba, la odiaba, sentía su sangre hervir al pensar que ese dolor que recorría su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus glúteos... La mujer quería infligírselo a Sigel. 

Él la estaba protegiendo, estaba cumpliendo su promesa... 

Cole podía ver en los cristales de la alacena donde guardaba su whisky el reflejo de los gélidos ojos de Tom. Ese maldito demonio no lloraba, y sus ojos reflejaban rabia. Pero para ella, entre más sufriera el adolescente era mejor, más placer le provocaba. 

Ver enrojecido su cuerpo la hacía estremecer, era orgásmico ver la piel inflamarse bajo sus golpes, el brusco cambio de color de la piel del pequeño demonio, antes pálida se tornaba roja, se inflamaba y luego al recibir otro golpe en el mismo lugar la esta se reventaba... Era... Simplemente hermoso... 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto Tom? Podemos detenerlo ahora y que ella reciba su castigo. 

Añoraba escucharlo... 

—Yo quiero recibirlo hasta el final —dijo con voz trémula. 

Entonces ella siguió. 

Tom estaba más allá del dolor... Algo en su mente se hacía fuerte y estaba alejando la sensación física. Miraba fijamente las grises paredes, deseando que brillaran como lo hacía Sigel usándolo... Simple gris dejaba de ser simple en ella. 

Cerró los ojos, cuando terminara, Sigel curaría con su mirada el dolor de su alma, porque ese no se iba... Le dolía el alma al saber que era menos que basura para esas personas... 

Sus iris de hielo irradiaban odio, su magia obscura florecía con el dolor... Era embriagante la sensación que su ira despertaba. 

"Sólo mira el gris... Sólo concéntrate en el gris" Pensaba... 

Tom odiaba a los muggles, los odiaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Ellos pagarían y cómo lo disfrutaría. 

Mientras tanto, debía seguir concentrándose en el simple gris... Odiaba ese lugar, lo odiaba con toda su alma... Y era apenas el primer día del verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni preguntaré si les gustó, porque ni a mí me gusta... Las cosas mejorarán a mediano plazo.


	13. La cura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo, pienso publicar primero en la plataforma que tenga más respuesta. A este paso, creo que será Wattpad, pero igual seguiré publicando casi a la par.

Cuando Tom salió y todavía le sonrió, Sigel se dejó caer en la silla, mirando la infame papilla que de la textura tan grumosa había sobrevivido al viaje de su asustada mano hacia el suelo. 

Lo levantó y tomó el plato vacío de ella para taparlo. Martha se le acercó... 

—Escucha, debes comerlo o los demás niños le dirán a la señora Cole. No puedes guardarlo para Tom, si es que esa es tu intención —le dijo amablemente. 

—Tú estás en desacuerdo con esto —le susurró—. ¿Por qué lo permites? 

Cuando Martha se vio atrapada en la mirada de Sigel sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. La niña no era igual a Tom... No. La mirada de Tom la culpaba tanto como a Cole y la hacía sentir miedo de lo que algún día les haría, porque Martha no era tonta, ella sabía lo que Tom era, llevaba más de quince años leyendo cuentos a niños pequeños, sabía de magos y brujas y lo que habían sido capaces de hacer a los humanos. Las novelas y cuentos los romantizaban, los hacían ver como entidades que podían someterse sin mayores daños colaterales. 

Mientras Tom crecía vio cosas extrañas, ella fue la que más lo atendió, así que siempre notó que Tom no lloraba por alimento, o hambre... Él señalaba y llamaba. Sus primeras horas le preocuparon, primero porque pensó no sobreviviría ya que no quería comer y luego que comió, no completaba las necesidades fisiológicas de todo bebé. Eso cambió cuando lo iba a bañar... Entonces descubrió que el niño siempre esperaría. ¡Tenía completo control de su esfínter! Nunca tuvo que cambiar un pañal de Tom, pero eso no se lo dijo a Cole, una, no le creería, y dos... Seguramente le parecería extraño y lo dejaría morir, como había ocurrido con otros niños que fueron demasiado complicados de cuidar. 

Tom creció siendo un niño hermoso, en esos años no hubo interesados en adoptar, para cuando las parejas llegaron, Tom ya había hecho algunas de sus "rarezas" y los rumores siempre llegaban a oídos de los interesados antes de ver al bello niño que podía competir con la belleza de los querubines de las pinturas. 

No estuvo segura de lo que Tom era hasta que lo llevaron a esa escuela especial, Tom cambió, pero no para bien... Ahora parecía más reservado, más orgulloso, controló más lo que era capaz de hacer, pero su mirada siempre prometía venganza. Ella sabía que algún día Tom volvería a cobrar cada ofensa, por eso le tenía miedo. 

Los ojos de la niña en cambio la hacían reflexionar, veía todo el peso de sus acciones reflejados en su mirada. Sí, esa niña era una bruja, sólo así podía ser capaz de regresar a ella recuerdos tan lejanos, pero era una bruja buena, porque no sentía sus instintos gritar por huir como ocurría en presencia de Tom. No lo culpaba, ella nunca hizo nada por ayudarle en las sesiones de castigo de las que era víctima, desde los golpes de la señora Cole, hasta las terapias de electroshock que habían practicado con él algunos aprendices del aclamado Dr. Freud. 

Sigel no entendía qué ocurría, no entendía por qué al mirar los ojos de la señora Martha de repente pudo ver a un hermoso bebé que al pasar de sus recuerdos se transformó en Tom. Lo vio crecer solo, aislado, triste... Y ella, ella sólo le tenía miedo, miedo y lástima, sentimientos que no eran los que ese hermoso niño que Tom había sido necesitaba. 

Le dolió presenciarlo, pero más le dolía que Martha no entendiera el alcance de sus acciones. No quería pensar en el camino que Tom habría tomado de seguir en soledad. Y eso que los horrores en los recuerdos de Martha apenas eran una vista superficial. 

En ese momento, Sigel sentía un dolor, ira y tristeza abrumadores, ella sabía que esas emociones venían de Tom. Estaba sufriendo, ella misma sentía a través de su cicatriz el dolor del que Tom estaba siendo víctima... ¿Qué le estaban haciendo?

—Lo lamento... —fue todo lo que Martha dijo antes de retirar de la mesa el plato.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, sonaron unas campanas, Martha anunció entonces que debían dirigirse a la capilla. Sigel no tenía idea de dónde estaba eso, podía seguir a los demás, pero ella sólo quería ir a ver a Tom. 

Iba a levantarse del comedor cuando... 

—¿El demonio es tu hermano? —le preguntó con desdén un chico que tenía una cicatriz en la cara...

—No sé a quien te refieres —respondió cansinamente. 

—Se hace la lista —dijo otra chica. 

Ambos eran mayores, y bastó una mirada para saber quienes eran. Ellos causaron la muerte de la única amiga que Tom había tenido en ese lugar. 

Pudo ver a través de los recuerdos de la chica a un Tom vulnerable y confiado que consolaba su soledad con una pequeña serpiente que a todas luces parecía inofensiva. 

Esa misma serpiente aparecía siendo mutilada por el otro chico en sus memorias, y no la mató simplemente, la mutiló sólo lo suficiente para que fuese seguro que moriría, pero no que pudiese huir y fue puesta en una caja sobre la cama de Tom.

Sigel no quería saber lo que Tom sintió al encontrarla.

Los chicos parecieron confundidos por los recuerdos que llegaron a ellos, no obstante, se negaban a cederle el paso.

—Apártense por favor —pidió.

—Responde nuestra pregunta. ¿Eres hermana del demonio? —esta vez fue la chica quien insistió.

—Dado que el único demonio que veo cerca es tu amigo —señaló con su nariz al chico—. Mi respuesta es: no.

Pasó entre ellos golpeando sus hombros.

—¡Espera tonta! —el chico la tomó del brazo, sólo para soltarla de inmediato cuando el dolor que Sigel sentía pasó a él a través de su toque.

El chico sintió en su cuerpo cada uno de los golpes que Tom estaba recibiendo, y aunque fue una sensación que duró lo mismo que su toque, el dolor se quedó con él como si en verdad los hubiese recibido. 

Le dirigió una mirada llena de horror.

—Tú, que gozas de provocarle ese dolor a Tom por mera diversión, eres realmente el demonio. No vuelvas a tocarme.

El chico se quedó asustado en el comedor contando a la otra lo que "La nueva le había hecho". 

Sigel sólo quería ir al pequeño cuarto donde hacía un rato Tom y ella habían llorado abrazados, sin embargo tuvo miedo de que al desobedecer lo que había dicho Martha, atrajera un nuevo castigo. 

No sabía dónde estaba la capilla, así que se disponía a subir, pero las campanas llamaron su atención. Siguió el sonido, notando que detrás de las escaleras que guiaban a los pisos de arriba había una puerta que daba a un patio. 

El terreno era grande, tenía algunos cultivos cerca de las bardas, algunas de ellas estaban derrumbadas y al mismo tiempo los escombros impedían la entrada o salida del exterior. Había algunos arbustos y unos cuantos árboles, al otro lado estaba lo que seguramente era la capilla, la campana en la pequeña torre lo indicaba. 

Cuando entró, vio a un señor con ropa extraña parado al fondo dando un discurso, los huérfanos estaban sentados separados niños de niñas en bancas que dejaban un pasillo al medio. Había otros adultos que no había visto aparte de Martha, un hombre moreno y calvo de expresión severa quizá de la edad de Cole, otro hombre como de la edad de Dumbledore y una mujer gordita algo mayor. Todos estaban al frente. 

Iba a buscar dónde sentarse cuando la imagen que estaba detrás del hombre que daba el sermón la asustó.

Inmortalizada en un material que ella no podía conocer estaba la tortura hacia un hombre de inocentes facciones. Se estaba dando un sermón de amor en un lugar donde un niño estaba siendo maltratado y se veneraba la tortura. 

El hombre de la estatua tenía una corona de espinas que hería su frente, un gran corte en el costado y sus manos y pies estaban clavados a una cruz, pero además todo su cuerpo tenía heridas sangrantes. ¡Y esta gente se arrodillaba ante ella! 

Sigel se sintió desolada... 

El hombre hablaba de amor, de pecado, de perdón... Y casi a cada tres palabras suyas, Tom recibían un golpe que ella sentía claramente... No había esperanza para ellos si en ese lugar adoraban la tortura. 

La misa terminó, pero ella no se movía del rincón donde había estado, los chicos pasaron sin notarla. 

—Niña, ya puedes ir a tu habitación —le dijo Martha nuevamente. 

Sigel no comprendió, le habían dicho que estaría con Tom. 

La incertidumbre en su mirada hizo a Martha aclarar. 

—El señor Ben ha puesto una cama más en la habitación de Tom. La inusual petición de tu director fue aceptada y dormirás en el ala de varones con él, sin embargo, él será responsable de ti, tu comportamiento y tu bienestar. 

Sigel sonrió ante la última palabra. 

—¿Puedo retirarme ya? 

—Claro, deben bajar a merendar a las seis de la tarde. Asegúrate de hacer que Tom baje.

Tom... Sigel le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la habitación a donde había sido guiada por él. Si Tom no estaba allí, el lugar parecía más lúgubre. No quería imaginar el frío que se habría colado por ese gran ventanal en invierno. Si aún ahora en pleno verano se sentía tanto frío... ¿O es que acaso eran sus emociones las que hacían que se sintiera así?

Efectivamente, había otra cama en la habitación, lo que prácticamente dejaba el lugar sin espacio, ya que frente a la pequeña mesa estaba el baúl de Tom quedando únicamente un pequeño rectángulo para moverse entre una cama y otra. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni tampoco notó cuando dejó de sentir el dolor de los golpes que Tom recibía, salió de sus pensamientos al oír tras de ella que la puerta se abría. 

Los ojos de Tom estaban inyectados en sangre. Su ira hervía en su torrente sanguíneo... más allá del dolor, sufría la humillación. Era vejante su situación en ese momento, desnudo y herido frente a la estúpida muggle que sonreía como si recién hubiese ido a pasear por el parque.

—Tom... créeme cuando te digo que lamento que esto ocurriera. Habría preferido que esa chica tomara su castigo.

Por un momento, Tom pensó que la mujer pediría la presencia de su estrella para someterla a la misma tortura, si tan sólo se atrevía no le importaría huir con Sigel al fin del mundo, pero mataría a Cole.

—Eres responsable por ella ¿de acuerdo? Si ella comete alguna falta... 

—Deseo aceptar cualquier castigo en nombre de Sigel —contestó rápidamente—. Intentaré enseñarle el comportamiento que se espera de ella en esta institución, pero, si ella se equivoca, apelo a su... Bondad. 

—Muy bien Tom. Por ahora es suficiente. Puedes vestirte.

Tomó todo su autocontrol para que su rostro no reflejase mueca alguna mientras se ponía de pie, el ligero entumecimiento en su cuerpo había cedido ante el movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba lacerado desde los hombros hasta las piernas, su piel ardía y el dolor de sus músculos se colaba hasta sus huesos, sus rodillas y codos también dolían por la incómoda posición, había transcurrido más de una hora desde que comenzaron los golpes.

La señora Cole no perdió de vista ningún detalle, había arte en cada surco de la espalda del joven adolescente frente a ella. Desde el pálido rosa hasta el morado negruzco de aquellas heridas que fueron más trabajadas. Desde sus delgados hombros con la piel supurante hasta su destrozado trasero. 

¿Cuánto tardaría la rareza de Tom en curarlo? No importaba, pronto lo tendría allí nuevamente. Algún día haría que el pequeño demonio rogara por recibir dolor de manera voluntaria. Por eso no había dejado que nadie se lo llevara, porque sólo él tuvo esa mirada desafiante al enfrentarla. Él era su meta, haría que él también se rompiese. Cuando eso ocurriera, seguramente perdería toda la gracia, pero dudaba que fuese pronto. Tenía un nuevo aliciente, la chica.

Si Tom pensó que levantarse fue difícil, poner la ropa en su lugar fue peor. Este año no pudo robar pociones para el dolor debido a su distracción con Sigel. Odiaba que ella lo hiciera vulnerable en más de una forma, pero en definitiva, todo pasaba a segundo término cuando pensaba en su compañía. ¿Dónde estaría ella? Definitivamente dudaba que la perra de Cole hubiese permitido que durmiera con él. Tal como estaban las cosas, no quería preguntar.

—Si me permite, me retiro —dijo grácilmente.

La señora Cole no se tragaba el que estuviese tan calmado. Le extasiaba imaginar todo el dolor que seguramente se estaba tragando con tal de no parecer débil ante ella.

—Adelante, descansa el resto del día, supongo te hará falta.

Tom salió inmediatamente de ahí o su fuerza de voluntad no bastaría, subió rápidamente al segundo piso y continuó con esta velocidad hasta las escaleras que daban al tercero. Allí permitió que el dolor mermara su entereza, no había nadie para ver su lado más débil. 

Casi se deja caer al suelo e hizo lo posible por contener el gruñido que en sus entrañas luchaba por ser liberado. Tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para ver a Sigel. Quizá era lo mejor, de ninguna manera quería que lo viese en ese estado. Para la tarde, seguramente ya habría podido acostumbrar su cuerpo al dolor lo suficiente para que no se le notase.

Su andar fue lento, subir las últimas escaleras tortuoso y los últimos pasos hacia su dormitorio fueron un tormento. 

Abrió lentamente la puerta, sólo deseaba dormir para que su magia comenzara a curarle, Sigel tenía que verlo bien en la tarde, no podía permitirse mostrarle más debilidad. 

Apenas abrió la puerta sintió chocar contra su pecho otro cuerpo, por un instante se tentó a empujar a esa invasiva presencia que casi le provoca un grito al jalar su chaqueta hacia el frente, causando un roce agónico en las abiertas y supurantes heridas. Sin embargo la calidez y aroma de ese cuerpo le revelaron la identidad de esa persona. 

Su mente no estaba funcionando bien a causa del dolor. ¿Quién más que ella querría abrazarlo, y sobre todo, de esa manera? Podía notarlo ahora, ella cuidaba su posición en su regazo, únicamente había acercado su cuerpo al suyo, el agarre que sostenía sobre su ropa era para acercarlo a ella, estaba cuidando no tocarlo. Seguramente intuía en dónde estaban sus golpes y no quería lastimarlo, sin embargo, si el dolor lo provocaba ella... ¿Qué importaba? 

Tomó sus manos y las separó de su ropa. 

—Perdón —dijo ella con angustia, temiendo de él la ira por causarle más dolor al acercarse. 

Sin embargo, Tom la soltó y antes de que ella pudiera bajar sus brazos, él pasó por debajo de ellos los suyos. 

Ella entendió el mensaje. Él quería que lo abrazara... No obstante, eso dolería. Ella podía sentir su necesidad de esa cercanía. 

—Lo siento tanto Tom... Yo no sabía que esto pasaría. 

Tom se perdió en la suavidad de su cabello y respiró profundamente su aroma. 

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes. 

Sigel sabía que eso no era verdad. 

Se separaron lentamente, fue en este momento que Tom reparó en que había menos espacio debido a una cama más. 

Sonrió levemente. 

—Parece que al menos podré tenerte conmigo. 

Se sentó en su cama con dificultad, ya no tenía la fuerza para mostrar indiferencia. Estaba feliz de tener a Sigel a su lado, pero habría preferido que no lo viese así. 

Sigel se movió hacia el baúl de Tom, lo abrió y buscó entre la ropa lo más suave que encontró, que no había mucho de dónde elegir. 

Tom quiso detenerla por instinto cuando la vio dirigirse hacia sus cosas como habría hecho con cualquier chico en Hogwarts que intentara husmear en ellas, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Sigel no se burlaría de lo poco que tenía. Las cosas de calidad que sus compañeros de Slytherin le habían dado las guardaba Walburga durante el verano. 

Sabía lo que Sigel pretendía, pero no quería mostrar su debilidad, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, su lógica perdía sentido. 

—Déjame limpiar tus heridas Tom... Sé que duelen demasiado. 

Y de nuevo, Tom pensó que ella comprendía su dolor debido al que a ella le habían hecho pasar, lo que de nuevo transformaba sus sentimientos en algo más, su dolor era ira hacia los responsables de lastimarla al grado de hacer que olvidara, oh... Si algún día se enteraba de quienes eran los responsables... Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, intentó no hacer gestos, pero era prácticamente imposible. 

Sigel ahogó un grito al verlo, sabía que dolía porque ella misma lo sentía, pero verlo hacía que doliera en un nivel más profundo que ni ella podía comprender. Tom era importante para ella, era lo único que anclaba su existencia, porque sabía que sin él estaba perdida, sin él no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Lo supo desde que vio sus ojos y lo confirmó cuando él había dicho que le estorbaría, en ese momento sólo había querido desaparecer. Tom era todo para ella. Se le acercó buscando su regazo, no quería lastimarlo pero necesitaba sentirlo.

Tom la abrazó sintiéndose incómodo, no quería inspirarle lástima, no la soportaría en su mirada, ese verde que Sigel ostentaba en ella refulgía vida, a pesar de la similitud con la maldición asesina, en ella simplemente era vida.

—Perdóname... —susurró nuevamente—. Esto es mi culpa Tom, perdóname.

—No lo es, no pienses eso, no quería que sufrieras, fue mi decisión, y si quieres culpar a alguien, la culpa es de Cole, esa mujer está loca. Ella es el verdadero monstruo en este lugar.

Apenas Tom le dijo el motivo por el que aceptó ser castigado, ella dejó de escuchar, no podía decirle entonces que había sentido toda la sesión de azotes o creería que había fallado en protegerla, porque ella sabía que a eso se debía todo, él quería protegerla.

Ella deseaba poder hacer lo mismo por él, ella quería protegerlo, ella quería sanar sus heridas, no sólo las que tenía en ese momento, sino todas aquellas heridas que no se veían y que sabía todas esas personas le habían hecho, desde los negligentes adultos hasta los niños con almas oscuras que gozaban causándole dolor.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —dijo y Tom se tensó al no comprender sus palabras—. Sanaré tus heridas Tom... Te lo prometo. 

Tom se separó de ella, quería cuestionar sus palabras para saber a qué se refería, aunque lo sospechaba. Pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de su cuerpo, ella se aferró a su cuello y lo besó.

Ese beso fue diferente al que le había dado antes, la sensación fue placentera en una forma mística, su placer no se limitó a sus reacciones físicas. En el momento en que sus labios se unieron, por un instante sintió las emociones de ella, su angustia, tristeza e impotencia, junto a mucho dolor, ¿dolor físico? ¿por qué tenía dolor, sobre todo, uno tan similar al suyo?, sin embargo eso cambió, y fue sustituido por la magia. 

La calidez de la magia de Sigel hacía que no se arrepintiera de llamarla para sí, su estrella. Su dolor poco a poco menguó, y cuando su sorpresa pasó y comenzó a corresponder el beso, pudo notar que esa magia estaba trabajando en su cuerpo.

Su propia magia habría sanado sus heridas en un par de días, pero ella lo estaba curando en ese momento, podía sentir cómo la piel sanaba y regeneraba, y cómo desaparecía el daño interno, eso por no hablar del dolor que retrocedía poco a poco. 

Lo curaba sin usar hechizo alguno, por no hablar de que la varita con la que la había encontrado seguía guardada en su baúl y Sigel ni siquiera había preguntado por ella. Era una explosión de magia a su alrededor, ¿magia accidental tal vez? pero con ese control, no lo parecía. Cuando el dolor remitió por completo, la abrazó con fuerza y volvió el dulce beso que recibía en algo salvaje y lleno de necesidad.

Invadió la tierna boca con su lengua, saboreando su saliva como la miel más dulce, sintiendo la otra tímida lengua intentar rivalizar con los movimientos de la suya, aprendiendo con él. Con una mano la acercó a él por la cintura y la otra la llevó bajo su mata de cabello para acunar su cráneo y acercarla.

Ella jadeó tenuemente y por impulso llevó sus manos a la espalda de Tom para acercarlo más a ella, si es que eso fuese posible, pero cuando sintió la suavidad de su piel se sorprendió tanto que rompió el beso tan repentinamente, que al separarse de Tom, vio aún en él una mirada perdida en lujuria. Se sonrojó furiosamente al ver los labios hinchados del chico.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de susurrar con alegría...

—Estás curado...

—Tú eres la cura para todos mis males.

Lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez tiernamente, disfrutando de su cercanía y de la paz que a ambos les daba tenerse el uno al otro, ajenos por completo a la sorprendida mirada que desde hacía unos momentos los veía a través de la puerta que Tom no había reparado en cerrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
